Is everything what it seems?
by Punk19
Summary: A bunch of girls are taken to an unknown planet...will they get back alive and unhurt? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Predator in this story

* * *

"Well, you got us into one fine pickle here pal." Janet Puel sighed.  
"If you would please, help me get the raft." Angela Irene exclaimed.  
"Tired of being the embarrassment of the day already?" Jacob Hickerson said.  
"Obviously you guys have no idea what embarrassment is." Angela said.  
"Here, take this and I'll help you." Paula Shilderon sighed.  
"Thank you." 

Angela couldn't believe it, she and her friends hadn't been out in the jungle five minutes, and something had already gone wrong. The stupid raft, which cost over a hundred dollars, had gotten caught on a branch. Most of the stuff she had paid for personally, but the raft. Janet and Jacob had paid for that. She had paid for the sleeping bags, canoes and lanterns. Paula and Karen Witherson, whom had remained silent, had personally bought the rations.

"The raft saveable?" Karen asked.  
"Yes." Angela sighed.  
"Then lets collect it and go." Karen said.  
"Good idea." Jacob exclaimed.

Angela watched as the raft was deflated and dragged to the campsite beside the trickling stream. She could feel her temper rising within herself. The knife, which had been hidden in her sock, struck her ankle. With a sigh, she followed and started getting boxes of food, blankets and sleeping bags out of the back of the truck that Janet had driven down here. When she was done with dragging those to the campsite, her red hair was matted to her forehead and her green eyes glowed brightly.

Janet, long brown hair and dazelingly beautiful brown eyes, spent most of the afternoon cooling herself down. After collecting firewood and setting it in place, Jacob sat down beside her. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. A stud hung from his left ear. Paula, who had long black hair and green eyes, stood off to the side. Karen sat off by herself, busily combing her blonde hair back with her fingers.

"Hotdogs?" Karen asked.

Everyone nodded, Angela grunted from across the fire. Her face wore a frown of both fear, understanding and something else. Karen gasped, then she noticed that everyone had the same expression on their face. Something was wrong, and they all knew it. Quickly Karen ran to the stream, taking a deep breath, she looked in. Besides the rippling waters and tadpoles, she too had the exact same look on her face. She couldn't take it anymore, she let out a yell of surprise.

Watching from the trees, he saw all four women and the one man. His keen senses had gone over every single one of them, and had already picked out the first kill. The most vulnerable was the tall brown haired one. The blonde and the man were the strongest. The black haired woman would put up a fight but would fall quickly. The red head would be the problem. She had some sort of power around herself. She had already felt his presence. Laughing within himself, he lowered himself from the tree and walking slowly, he closed ground on his prey.

"Gather around, warm yourself." Jacob said.  
"Good morning." Paula yawned.  
"Sleep well?" Jacob asked.  
"Yes very." Karen said.  
"Anyone for a swim?" Paula asked.  
"Yeah," Paula asked."Where's queen bee?"  
"And our huntress?" Jacob added  
"Probably pampering herself." Karen suggested. "And Angela, hunting or something strange."  
"Poor Janet couldn't leave without her make-up kit." Paula whispered.  
"Lets go get dressed." Jacob said.  
"What about our swim?" Karen asked.  
"After breakfest." Jacob said.

Something wasn't right all that morning. The two extra plates were empty, and two seats were unused. They'd expect something like this from Angela, but Janet. Janet was such a modern girl, she needed her make-up, cell phone and other such pampered stuff. Angela, all she needed was the clothes on her back and maybe a knife or a sling shot.

Exactly at noon, the rest of their friends joined them. Pretty Sue Wellish, who was a short blonde haired girl, Paul Shilderon, Paula's twin brother, Drew Glanshire, a tall and muscular black haired man, and Kelly Ridgely, who had brown hair and blue eyes. Amongst all the clatter and chit chat, Jacob stayed quiet. No one noticed, no one except Sue.

"What's eating Jacob?" Sue asked.  
"Angela and Janet," Paula said. "They're missing."  
"They are?!" Kelly exclaimed.  
"For how long?" Drew sighed.  
"Almost five hours now." Karen said.

An odd quiet clouded everyone's face, all of them feared the same thing. They weren't worrying much about Angela, she had survived the jungle once on her own, but Janet was new to this. She didn't know the skills in bringing game for food, or how to keep warm by skinning deer or how to make a warm fire. She couldn't survive out there, with Angela she'd have a fighting chance, but what if Angela and Janet had somehow gotten separated.

"What're we all standing around for?" Sue asked.  
"Yeah lets go find Angela and Janet." Drew exclaimed.  
"There's no need to go find them." Paula sighed.  
"Why do you say that?" Sue asked.  
"Because they're behind you." Drew said.

Sue, turning so fast that her blonde ponytail flew from her left shoulder to her right, almost slapped Angela in the face. Angela was covered in mud from head to toe, Janet was no better off. Janet had a long cut on her left arm that looked as if it caused a great amount of pain. Angela had a number of small scratches and a small bump on her right temple. Both of their eyes held a story of extreme violence.

Hours later, after they had cleaned and slep, Janet told the story of how Angela had followed her into the woods. Angela had found her trying to kill a wild pig, but the pig was winning easily. Angela jumped in after watching the fight and had helped by slicing the tendons above the ankle. Then Janet had taken the knife that she had stolen from Angela's trunk and had slit its throat. They stayed in the forest and then had started trekking back at dawn.

"I can prove the story is true." Janet boasted.  
"Really?" Kelly asked. "How?"  
"I collected the skull and spinal cord." Janet said. "Angela taught me how to skin it."  
"Go get the trophies." Angela ordered.

As quickly as she could, Janet raced to her tent, grabbed a sack and ran back. With a wide smile on her face, she took out a boars skull, complete with four inch tusks. The long spinal column looked nicely preserved. But the fur was the real trophy. It wasn't like normal boar fur. It wasn't mud brown with yellow, black and different shades of brown thrown in. It was a piebald, a piebald boar. The black mixed in perfectly with the white background. It ended at a short tail with a black tuff of fur at the end. Everyone oohed and aahed at it, Janet beamed with pride.

"You should have seen it." Janet exclaimed.  
"Our huntress, way to go." Sue sighed.  
"Full of adventure." Jacob yelled.  
"Don't cheer me on, its her you should be proud of." Angela said.  
"And get this, Angela says she might take us all on a hunt." Janet exclaimed.  
"Really?" Kelly asked.  
"Is it true?" Jacob asked.  
"Yes, very soon we'll go hunting." Angela said.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors words: _Before I begin writing this chapter, I might want to note that I have a tendacy to write information loaded paragraphs and some exceptionally unexpected dialogues (this is from my fans, not me). Please review my work, I've always wanted to write and I finally have the time to do it._

* * *

Angela stiffled a yawn and slowly stood up. She wasn't use to laying on the ground for long periods of time. A seemingly distant quiet had descended over the campsite. It made her feel really angry, usually the quiet meant trouble and or danger. This wasn't just a normal quiet, it was a silent quiet. A quiet that seeped into your very bones and killed your soul. No crickets churping, no wind blowing the leaves of the trees, there wasn't even the sound of a fish jumping out of the water in the stream. Suddenly, not being able to control herself, Angela sped-walked out of the tent. 

There was a half moon out, yellow light cascading out onto the unmoving ground made it even more quiet. A few purple clouds drifting this way and that, casting shadows every which way. Angela's nerves were on edge, she was fidgiting, she couldn't stand in one place, and an odd sound camw from her throat. This was a predators quiet, the quiet before the storm, the quiet that humans had lost the ability to recognise two thousand years ago. For some reason Angela still had that instinct to detect this type of quiet.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Kelly asked. She was wearing a loose fitting purple gown with matching slippers.  
"Wake the guys, tell them to get out here." Angela ordered.  
"Yes ma'am."

Kelly, running as quickly as she could, was already on the other side of the camping site. Angela had given orders that the men were to sleep on that side, she knew all of their little tricks. The first tent she came up to was Jacob and Drew's. Luckily Drew was a light sleeper, all she had to do was tickle his nose. Both men were sleeping in gay red and green PJs.

"What is it?" Drew asked sleepily.  
"Angela wants you, Jacob and Paul." Kelly said.  
"What for?" Drew asked.  
"I don't know, better get up though." Kelly sighed. "Wake up Jacob while your at it."

There was a rustling inside the tent that she had just come from. Drew was extremely reliable, and fast. She could alreeady hear the men dressing themselves. With a shake of her head, she headed for the next tent. Paul's tent was small, because only he was using it. She could hear the deep snoring from inside. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked into what she called a pig-pen.

"Paul, wake up Paul." Kelly whispered.  
"Huh what?" Paul yawned.  
"Angela wants you." Kelly said.  
"Alright, I'm awake." Paul sighed.  
"Don't you ever clean this thing?" Kelly asked.

Bottles of booze, cigarette butts, cans of seeds and clothes were thrown all over the place. Kelly couldn't see the plastic floor it was so messy. And to top it all off, Paul had a shotgun, pistol and an elephant gun somewhere in the tent. Kelly was frightened that she might step on one of the three and trigger it off.

"Why should I?" Paul asked.  
"Get...dressed quickly." Kelly stammered.

Happy to be out of the mess safely, Kelly made her way back across the campsite to where Angela waited. Angela had replaced her pink gown with a pair of jeans, a tank top and some slippers. Kelly noticed that Angela's jeans had long tears at the knees. Angela's hair was up in a tight ponytail. Beside her, sat a bow and a cluster of arrows. A pistol, which she rarely used, was tucked at the waist of her jeans. A pair a daggers, very sharp, were attached to her ankles. Angela looked very much the hunter, and it scared Kelly. What really scared her though was the foot long sword.

This sword had a lot of history. Angela called it the "broken blade", and it suited the purpose perfectly. It had been broken four times, mended four times and had been jealously guarded for twelve years. Angela had bought it at a pawn shop four years ago, the pawnbroker had wanted a small fortune for it. The case that it was carried in was extremely beautiful. Red and gold with some black and silver humaniods running amok. Angela didn't know who, or better yet what, the people were, but the design was perfectly done. The blade of the sword was dense, made of some type of metal unknow to this world.

"Zip yourself in the tents." Angela ordered.  
"Yes ma'am." Kelly whispered.

Paul, Jacob and Drew arrived then, right as Kelly zipped up the tent that she, Sue, Karen, Janet and Paula slept in. It was a large tent, formatted to house more than six people. For once, Kelly was glad to be sleeping where her friends were. It made her feel at ease. Turning around, Kelly noticed that almost all of them were awake. Only Sue slept.

"What's going on?" Janet asked.  
"Angela, she feels that there's a threat." Kelly explained.  
"Oh, glad she's with us then." Janet sighed.  
"Good ole Angela." Paula exclaimed.  
"Quiet up in there." Angela barked.

Paul, wearing a checkered plaid shirt and a pair of blue jeans hoisted up by suspenders, looked as if he was scared beyond recognition. His face was as white as a pillow. He had heavy boots that laced up halfway to his knees and he had his pistol, elephant and shotgun with him. Drew, being a Cherokee, wore a blue checkered plaid shirt and tattered blue jeans. He wore tennis shoes on his feet. A slingshot and a pistol exposing themselves from his back pocket. Jacob, wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and terribly shot out boots, arrived last. He had a whip, knife and a pistol laced to his belt.

"Paul, give Jacob your Shotgun." Angela ordered.  
"Why?" Paul asked.  
"Because you aren't gonna need em." Angela said.  
"Huh?" Paul gasped.  
"I'm putting you on sentry duty." Angela said.  
"Oh, well that's different." Paul sighed. "Not the fighten type anyways."  
"Jacob, you and Drew and me will walk into the woods." Angela said.  
"Gotcha." Jacob swallowed.  
"What's out there?" Paul squealed.  
"I'm not sure." Angela said. "But I'm gonna find out."

Carrying their weapons, the two men and the woman walked into the shadows and seemingly disappeared. Paul heard the whispering tones from Kelly. They were all scared, but of what exactly. Angela had done this before, she wouldn't let them down. Slowly, he sat himself down on the stump that was infront of the girls tent. Angela had put that there, as a precaution. Whistling silently to himself, he didn't notice the dark shadow that was creeping along the tent wall, or the gasps from the women inside the tent.

Angela, quick to find her querry, found out that a pack of wolves had resently made a kill. A deer, a female deer, lay in a heep about a thousand yards from the campsite. It had been torn to pieces, the neck was torn open and the legs had been pulled out of it's sockets. Jacob gagged, Drew looked away. With a successfully found reason to the quiet nature, they started back to the campsite.

"That poor creature," Jacob whined. "I hope those wolves had their full."  
"That's nature." Drew said. "Hunt, hunted and hunter."  
"Yeah but why here?" Jacob asked.  
"An easy meal, water and food for any animal." Angela explained.  
"Oh." Jacob said.  
"Hold that thought," Angela yelled. "Ready weapons."

It looked as if a bear had come and made its mark. It sure did look like it.The tents were all slashed up, with two laying on their sides, and the truck that Janet had drove here two days ago was flipped over on its side. The first thing that Angela noticed was that Paul was missing. A stump had fallen on its side, Angela was directed at it for some reason. Slowly, she walked towards it, and turned it over.

Blood, lots of blood, covered the stumps left side. To make matters worse, it looked like Paul had been dragged away from the stump and beyond the bushes. Angela wanted to go help, but she had to make sure the girls were okay. She made her way into the light brown tent and gasped. She saw what was needed to be seen. Janet, Paula, Karen, Kelly and Sue were missing. Atleast they didn't go without a fight though. The sleeping bags were torn and some blood had been shed.

"Is it bad?" Drew asked.  
"Worse than it seems." Angela said. "The girls are missing."  
"What could of killed Paul?" Jacob asked.  
"My guess is a bear." Angela said.  
"No bear, it wasn't a bear." Drew said.  
"Then what?" Jacob asked.  
"A bear could have killed Paul, but it is unlikely that it took the girls." Drew explained.  
"It could have been the wolves." Jacob suggested.  
"There'd be more blood." Angela said.  
"Then what..."Jacob started.

The sentence was hardly out of his mouth, he was struck from behind. Falling foward, Angela saw that the tip of some sort of disk had impailed him in his cranium, killing him instantly. Looking up, she saw a dark object coming towards them. Drew made a war cry and lunged forward. There was a sound of a struggle, then a scream, then Angela saw Drew fall down dead. The shadow came closer, Angela drew her sword and screamed.

It wasn't a long fight, but it was enough to make Angela wonder what her adversary was. It was extremely huge, muscular and it was very tall. She was subdued within an hour, and was carried a short distance. Ahead she saw a light and started screaming, maybe it was the road and a car was passing. She felt the creatures arm tighen as it rounded a corner. It wasn't a road, it was a brightly lit ship.

Fighting all the way inside it, Angela didn't see any of the detail of the ships interrior. A little walk was all it took before she was dumped into a room. The creature left and she was alone. Or was she? There was some sobbing off to one side, walking over Angela saw Sue, Janet, Karen, Paula and Kelly huddled togther crying. It was all too much, Angela bawled out in frustration, and fainted in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Word: _This is a short chapter for one of two reasons, one it has some action in it and two, the next chapter is anticipated to be really long._

* * *

"Where are we?" Janet asked.  
"Some type of chamber, possibly a jail cell." Sue sighed.  
"Cells would have bars, this is no prison cell." Karen said.  
"Angel, what do you think?" Kelly asked. 

Angela, who was standing with her back to the girls, stiffened. She had decided to stand guard, to protect them. Her temper was soaring out of control already, and she could feel her blood reaching a very high temperature. Sweat was popping out all over her, and so were goosebumps. Her arms were full of them, she could feel them popping all over her legs. There was a lurching, the floor rose a bit.

"We're in a ship." Angela said.  
"Yeah and..."Karen persisted.  
"Some type of ship that transports animals." Angela continued.  
"What are you saying?" Janet yelled.  
"We're being transported to another planet." Angela said.

Janet looked at the arched back of her friend and cringed, Angela had been acting like a real jerk within the past fifteen minutes. She wouldn't answer right, would look at them and she insisted on standing guard. A few tears fell past her cheeks as she remembered what had happened just twenty to twenty-five minutes before.

Paula had just walked out of the tent to get some twigs when they all heard her muffled scream. Janet had seen it first, a towering beast with a silver mask over his face, holding Paula by the arm. Paula had been punching the beast in the stomach, trying to hurt it enough to get away. Sue had let out a muffled scream before she fell to the ground, another beast standing above her. The creature had placed a rag over her face and had put her to sleep. Two more beasts subdued Karen and Kelly without a fight, Janet had been to stunned to put up much of a fight.

Paula was still stunned after seeing the brutal death of her brother. He hadn't a chance, the beast had slit his insides with some type of wrist blade. She remembered the way he looked at her, and the last few spoken words. A tear fell down her cheeks and dropped to the floor. Before another tear could fall, the door to the chamber opened and three beasts walked in.

"Okay you son of a bitch, come get me." Angela snarled.  
"Silent human." said one of the beasts.

Everyone fell silent, even Angela quieted. She was in a pouncing stance with both arms out flayed and her teeth were bared. The beasts walked towards them and grabbing each one they escorted all of the women none to nicely out of the chamber. Before they got very far though, Angela started her rambling and fighting. It was a speckacular sight, Janet thought Angela would get away, but one of the beasts slapped her and she fell unconcious to the floor. They were all thrown into a large throne like room.

"Masters, we have them." said one of the beasts.  
"Good, very good Lotoja." said the master.  
"Master Yuatofo, they put up a minor battle." Lotoja stated.  
"Really, which one put up the must?" Master Yuatofo asked.  
"The red haired one." Lotoja said.  
"I see, and which of you caught her?" the master asked.  
"Shemino." Lotoja said.

The meeting wasn't long, nor was it short. Janet learned that only two, Yuatofo and Lotoja, knew how to speak english. The one named Yuatofo wore a red cape with an armour surounding his chest. A leopard colored lion cloth covering his groin section. His face was hideous. He had crab-like apendages over his mouth that ended in a bone-like tusk. He had some type of white spikes growing around his face, they looked like whiskers. Lotoja looked much younger, his crab-like apendages were a lighter shade of green and he had no whiskers. He wore armour over his chest and had a brown lion cloth over his groin.

The master turned around and started growling at the other creatures around him. They nodded and made clicking noises. The creatures that held them stared ahead without making any sounds. Angela had stirred up and was about to start another fight. Janet was crying, Paula and Sue were looking at the masters with awe, Kelly and Karen held their breathes. They all waited for something, and that something would prove their fate.

"Okay we've decided that these female humans are suitable." Master Yuatofo said.  
"Excuse me, but suitable for what exactly?" Sue asked.  
"Why suitable for the auction block my dear." the master said.

Janet fell silent, they were going to sell them. The possible torture of what they were selling them flashed into her mind. Slavery, potential mates, or entertainment of the sickest kind. She swallowed hard, and was about to ask the dreaded question that was on her mind. Before she could get out the first word, Angela broke into a screaming fit.

"You won't be selling me for dog shit." Angela shrieked.  
"Silence!" Master Yuatofo barked.  
"You shut up you slime toaded jackass." Angela yelled.  
"Silence, or I'll have to resort to..." the master started to say.  
"You dirty fucking son of a bitch." Angela shrieked. "I command you to let me and my friends go this instant."

Everyone fell silent, the only sound was Angela's heavy breathing. Before Janet chould react, Master Yuatofo reached over and slapped Angela roughly across her jaw. Angela flew into the wall, but that wasn't all that happened. Master Yuatofo walked towards her and taking out a whip he lashed her a few times. Angela allowed a few yelps of pain escape her lips before she was up and trying to rip the master to pieces. She didn't get very far, Lotoja grabbed her and tied her hands tightly behind her back.

"Enough of this fighting, to the auction block with them." Master Yuatofo ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:_ Yes, I had to put in some comic relief, something to allow the mood to set in. Don't be affended about the jokes please. I promised this chapter would be longer, and I kept my promise. The next chapter, which'll be up sooner than you think, will be explosive. Promise_

* * *

Angela didn't put up much of a squabble, because her hands had been tightly tied behind her back. She had a red gag over her mouth and a chain-like collar had been placed around her neck. Master Yuatofo had ordered them to shackle her to the far corner of the cell after Lotoja and the other guards had escorted them to it. Lotoja seemed to have enjoyed Angela's punishment, because he kept making a clicking sound. Janet guessed it was his type of laughter. 

They were all thrown into the cell, only Angela was kept in close contact with the guards. She tried to kick her way to freedom, but it was to no use. They ushered her to the far off corner, and connected four large silver shackles to her wrists and ankles. One of the guards removed the gag, and she spat in his face. The guard was about to slap her, but Lotoja stopped him. An arguement erupted between them, then they all left.

"Angel, are you alright?" Karen asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Angela said.  
"Why are they doing this to us?" Janet asked.  
"The moral of the question is more like this," Kelly sighed. "Why us."  
"I got an idea," Sue exclaimed. "lets play a game, one to calm ourselves."  
"Very good, something to pass the time." Angela said.  
"Like what type of game?" Janet asked.  
"Yo momma?" Sue suggested.  
"Yeah." Kelly exclaimed.

So for three long hours, they shouted out little cursings about their mothers. Karen had the best one liners, Angela had the worst. It was beginning to brighten them all up. The laughter rang throughout the walls of the cell. It got even louder when Janet gave one of her famous jokes about how ugly the guards were. Then Angela picked it up.

"Yo momma is_ so_ stupid, she slept with santa and didn't know it." Angela howled.  
"Classic." Janet cried.  
"I feel better already." Kelly exclaimed.  
"Very good plan Sue." Karen laughed.  
"Hey I'm just tryin' to help." Sue beamed.

Karen was holding her sides, her ribs hurt her badly. She didn't want to stop though. Neither did the other girls. They started using slang terms for their ex boyfriends. Angela didn't participate, because she had never had a boyfriend. After an hour of that, they started singing. Angela sang a few songs by Dokken; Into The Fire, Dream Warriors, and In My Dreams. Karen sang a few songs by Pat Benatar; Treat Me Right, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, and Hell Is For Children, and Kelly ended the game by singing two songs by Quiet Riot; Metal Health and Cum On Feel The Noize.

"I Feel so happy right now" Karen sighed.  
"Yeah well, remember our situation." Angela said.  
"That totally fucked my mood." Janet laughed.

The door opened then, and Lotoja and two guards entered. They had some blankets and a tray of food. Angela strained against her chains, her teeth bared and her eyes dangerous. Lotoja smiled and waved playfully at her. He placed the tray of food ten steps away from her and giving a sweet non-the likeable smile her way. Angela roared and lunged his way. Lotoja moved away and placed some blankets in the middle of the room. He gave the exact same smile to Paula, Sue, Janet, Kelly and Karen.

"You gals are in for a surprise soon." Lotoja rasped.  
"Where are we?" Angela demanded.  
"Thirty miles from Planet Sordoican." Lotoja laughed.  
"Planet what?" Janet asked.  
"You'll be auctioned off soon." Lotoja said. "get some rest."

They did what Lotoja said, they all ate, and slept. Angela stayed up for awhile, trying to get free of her shackles. It was a fruitless try though, they were too well made. The bouncing of the ship made it difficult to sleep though. It made them all travel sick. Janet had already thrown up her meal, so had Sue and Karen. It was three in the morning when they all were joust awake by a huge jump of the ship. Angela already knew what had happened. They had landed on the planet.

"We...are we on the planet?" Janet asked.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Sue said.  
"They'll be coming for us soon." Karen sighed.  
"Better be ready for an ass whipping." Angela exclaimed.

The sentence was hardly out of Angela's mouth, before seven guards opened the door and walked into the cell with chains and whips in their hands. Angela roared and lunged towards the two guards that were coming towards her with a chain ready. One of the guards swung the chain he was holding at Angela. It connected with her stomach. She doubled over and they quickly took advantage. Before ten minutes were up, Angela, Paula, Janet, Sue, Karen and Kelly were ushered out of the cell. Lotoja was waiting for them at the hatch that led outside.

"Hold onto that girl." Lotoja said to one of the guards in his native tongue.  
"She's a tough one." one of the guards said.  
"Yes, she'll be a good partner." another guard said.  
"Lorgoteo, Jertiedo just keep her under wraps." Lotoja ordered.

The hatch was lowered, and deep sunlight drifted in. All of the girls had to close their eyes, to adjust to the light. Each of their eyes opened when they felt the guards pushing them forward, toward the light. When they were outside they stopped and gasped. Each couldn't believe what they were seeing. Twin golden suns, tall trees with huge trunks, pyramids that rose high into the yellow sky. A few purple and blue clouds were around, but not enough. It was hot, not just hot, but sizzling. Angela guessed it to be over a hundred and nine degrees.

"Enough sightseeing, move." Lotoja ordered.

Another fight erupted between Angela and the guards were she spat and slashed at his face with her left hand. During the sightseeing, she had been able to slip one of her dainty hands out of the cuffs. She squeezed her hand into one of the guards dreadlocks and pulled. He roared in surprise and backhanded her. She fell down but bounced back up. What she did next surprised all of them. She raised her leg, and gave a swift kick. The guard doubled over, holding his groin section. Lotoja stepped forward and tried to slap her, but she sideswiped and kicked him down. Taking a knife from Lotoja's pocket, she sliced the chains that held her friends and they ran.

_"RUN!"_ She screamed.

Before the guards could react, Angela and her friends were racing towards the tall trees. Lotoja and the guard that had been howling in pain had gathered themselves up. They all raced, straining their necks and legs to get to the fastly gaining in speed girls. Before they could reach the women ahead, another of their kind stepped forward with a net and caught the girls. They had nothing left for fighting, even Angela was tuckered out.

"Good job Qua Sho." Lotoja said.  
"This one is quite a prospect." Qua Sho said.  
"I doubt she'll go well in the auction block sir." Lorgoteo sighed.  
"We'll see, many out there would be interested." Lotoja said.  
"She's a fighter." Jertiedo sighed.  
"I know one thing, she's attracted me." Qua Sho thought.

All of the girls were pulled, still in the net, into a golden white walled room. A table stood off to one side with some tools and medical looking devices. Angela, at once, recognised the room as an examination ward. They were to be examined to see if they were all healthy and worthy of what these creatures wanted them for. What happened next surprised even Angela. They were all taken behind some type of white curtain.

It took one hour for Janet, Paula, Sue, Karen and Kelly to be examined. Angela though put up another energised fight. She tried to bite the creatures when they took her clothes off, tried to kick them when they placed her on the table and almost succeeded in punching one in the face when he started fooling around with her groin region. Lotoja had been holding her legs this entire time, and he had a nasty expression on his face. The other creatures looked frightened, all except for Lotoja and a tall creature that stood off to the side watching thoughtfully.

_"She's a fighter, and yes she'll have a short time at the auction block."_ Qha Sho thought. _"I'll have to act fast, Lotoja looks like he wants her, too bad he is a guard that brings these human females to our world. Oh well, this one is surely to be mine."_

Angela didn't put up much of a squabble when they replaced her clothing. She was tired, very tired. All of the examination took almost three and a half hours. After the examinations, they were pushed to a holding pen outside a gladiator-like structure. Angela, once again, was shackled to the walls, but this time they shackled her up so that there was no slack in the chains. She had a deadly look to her face.

"Now what?" Karen asked.  
"What can we do." Kelly sighed in defeat.  
"Don't give up hope, I'm here." Angela yelled.  
"Yeah, our huntress will get us out of this pickle." Janet exclaimed.

Before long, three guards walked into the cell and dragged the girls into a transporter-like device that took them to the middle of the gladiator structure. It was dark out, many stars brightly shining and a huge moon gave out a lot of light. The first thing the girls noticed was that the seats that were not vacated an hour before, were now vacated with shouting fans. A brick structure lay ahead, and they all knew what that was for. Angela was to be shackled to it, to eliminate what her fiery temper had caused a few hours before.

"I'm scared." Janet whispered.  
"So am I." Kelly agreed.  
"Me too." Karen sighed.  
"Sadly, so am I." Sue cried.  
"Chin up you guys." Angela barked.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _I'm sorry guys, but I had to change the rating to M. I hope you like this chapter, because I worked hard on it. Please rate and review it. Many more chapters to go._

* * *

Qua Sho, at once, felt anger rise inside his chest. The red head, which he had liked from the start, had started putting up another of her many fights. Lotoja and a bunch of other guards were placing her on a concrete wall. The sheer way she moved when she fought made him want to sit up straighter. She was an awesome prospect. The perfectly curved body, nicely shaped head and beautiful eyes made him want her more. Standing up, he moved to the edge of the stadium seats, so to be certain he'd get her. 

Angela put up another of her fights, although it lasted for no more than a minute it made everyone rethink about her. The crowds around them had quieted, and many were shaking their heads in disgrace. Lotoja had already brought out a shocking stick, and had already used it once. In fact, it was that stick that had gotten Angela going. Janet, Paula, Sue, Kelly and Karen had been shackled to a stone, and they could see many eyes drifting their way. No one was looking at Angela.

"Let..me...go." Angela stammered.  
"Get her to that wall now." Lotoja ordered.  
"We're trying to sir." Lorgoteo exclaimed.  
"Try harder." Lotoja yelled.

Lotoja was beginning to get tired with this girl, her fighting had escalated to a very high level and that was going to bring her price down to almost nothing. The other human girls were behaving nicely, and would be sold for much higher prices. Three Yautja warriors, just branded as adults, already had their sights on five of the girls. Another three were looking to buy the black haired girl. It looked as if the red head was to be a leftover.

"The bidding will begin now." Lotoja said. "We'll start with PS231."

Paula, frightened and probably scarred for life by this experience, heard screaming. She looked up to see three young, middle age looking creatures raising their hands. A question came to her mind and she turned her head to Angela. Angela's eyes, clear as ice, told her that the three creatures were bidding on her. Paula couldn't hold it in anymore, she started crying.

"Sold to Yvertjo for a hundred and thirty Yautjamenties." Lotoja exclaimed.

Lotoja sighed in relief, that girl was a hard one to sell. He watched as the winning Yautja walked down the stairs, paid the keeper and slowly stroll up to the girl. He gave her a little peck on the cheek then he picked her up, removed her shackles, and carried her away. The girl had her eyes closed, and he thought he had seen her crying. She had burried her head into the Yautja's shoulder. Now it was time for him to sell another girl.

"JP425 is next up." Lotoja exclaimed.

Janet, watching her friend being carried away by the beast that had bought her, started crying herself. If they couldn't stay together, then they had no chance in escaping. The noise of the three Yautja warriors bidding for her went through one of her ears and out the other. She finally snapped into reality when she heard a scream.

"Sold to Celtic for two hundred and two Yautjamenties." Lotoja yelled.

Celtic, an extremely buff male Yautja who had just returned to Sordoican, rushed down the stairs and hastily paid for the girl. He then half ran up to her, gave her a kiss and removed her shackles. He then picked her up and carried her away. Lotoja smiled at the sight. This young male had recieved his reward of becoming an adult.

"KW670 is up next." Lotoja announced.

Karen watched as the crowd jumped up and down. Three males were screaming out something she couldn't understand at all. One of them had a long scar along his face. Lotoja had stiffened his spine more than once, and she guessed that her price was going up ,and getting extremely high. Looking at her remaining friends, Karen felt a few tears leave her eyes.

"Sold to Chopper for three hundred and fifty Yautjamenties." Lotoja exclaimed.

Lotoja watched as Chopper, an extremely tall yet somewhat obese male with a long scar along the side of his face, jumped down the stairs. Chopper stopped long enough to pay the keeper, then he raced over and grabbed the girl he had just bought. He gave her a squeeze, then he kissed her. He then carried her off. Lotoja felt his heart sink, all of the girls he had sold so far had been crying. Not a very good sign.

"SW968 is up next." Lotoja exclaimed.

Sue, who had tried more than once to get beside Angela, looked up. Two males were fighting for her she believed. They were jumping up and down and screaming. Both of their arms were flaying every which way. One of the males looked as if he had two scars on his forhead. Sue guessed he was winning.

"Sold to Scar for four hundred and twenty Yautjamenties." Lotoja exclaimed.

Lotoja couldn't believe it. He had sold a girl for almost four hundred and thirty Yautjamenties. The record so far was five hundred and fifty Yautjamenties. Scar had jumped all the way down the stairs, paid the keeper and now he was infront of the girl. The girl was trying to siddle up to the red head, but the chains around her ankles prevented this. Scar gave her a few kisses then removing her shackles he gathered her up and walked away. She was draped over his should in a defeated and sad way.

"Two to go." Lotoja thought. "KR546 is up next."

Kelly, who was closer to Angela than anyone else, looked up with moist eyes and pleaded. Angela and she exchanged a few words and she started crying. Angela had made a solemn promise to get them all back to Earth safely. Angela tried to get closer, but her chains prevented her. Kelly tried to do the same, but her chains wouldn't allow it either. So she did the next best thing. She placed her tenderly small hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Sold to Melkire for two hundred and ninty Yautjamenties." Lotoja sighed.

Kelly watched as the male that had won her ran down the stairs. He was a tall guy, with a tight looking chest and stomach. He stopped only once to pay the keeper. Then he walked over to her. Kelly looked up into his dark gold eyes and sighed. Angela whispered something she couldn't understand and then she was carried away. She tried to hold back the tears, but they fell anyways.

"Shit, now it's my turn." Angela whispered to herself.  
"AI549 is up now." Lotoja exclaimed.

There was hardly any bids, only two males were bidding. Eloec and Qua Sho both had some money in their pockets, but both had different meanings for the girl. Eloec wanted the girl for slave work. Qua Sho wanted her for his mate. The price went up to fifty Yautjamenties, and remained there. Qua Sho had made the last bid, and he was sure he had won. A few minutes passed by before Eloec signaled he was done. Qua Sho had won.

"Sold to Qua Sho for fifty Yautjamenties." Lotoja yelled.

Qua Sho walked down the stairs, and paused to pay the keeper. The keeper gave him a worried look, then he left. Qua Sho then walked up to the girl but before he could lay a finger on her, her chains were cut. She lunged at him and slashed a long cut along his arm. He howled and slapped her. She fell flat against the dirt and looked up at him with distrustful eyes. He smiled and scooped her up. Lotoja couldn't believe it, Qua Sho was still taking the girl after she had injured him. He gave Qua Sho a smile and wished him luck. Because he knew that Qua Sho would need all he could get.

Qua Sho was hardly out of the stadium before the girl started it up again. She jumped out of his arms and tried to kick him in the groin. Luckily for him, he was prepared for this. He grabbed the girl and hugged her close. She tried to bite him, but he bit down on her first. She squealed and that was that. The fight was over. He carried her out of the stadium and walking quickly, he was at his pyramid in less than a minute. She started fighting him again once he had set foot inside.

"You motherfucker, let me go." Angela screamed.  
"Not on your life." Qua Sho hissed in his native tongue.  
"You ugly motherfucker, I hate you." Angela screamed.  
"Well I love you." Qua Sho roared.

Angela attempted to kick him again, but he grabbed her again in the nick of time. She was now standing on one leg. He raised his left leg, and kicked her down. She was back up in a minute, and started slapping and punching his abdomin. He allowed for her to use up her energy. But it was a bad idea, before he could stop her, she punched him, hard, in the groin. He floundered to his stomach and she jumped on him. She started pulling his golden dreadlocks, she punched his yellow eyes. Before long, Qua Sho was up, and he layed a nice left punch to Angela's jaw. She fell to the floor unconcious.

Qua Sho, after he had cleaned himself up and collected his thoughts on what he had bought, then collected her and carried her up to his room where he stripped her of every piece of clothing she had on. He pulled open a dresser drawer and took out two pieces of clothing. One was a tank top bra, gold in color with white straps and some red on the lace work. He enjoyed touching her, every bit of what he had seen before was getting better and better. The tank topped bra was on, now the loin cloth was left. It was of the same color, but it was longer than his. He slowly pulled that over her legs, stopping momentarily to look and think about what he was seeing. Finally, he had dressed her and now he was pouring some water into a vase. He was now ready to clean her wounds.

Angela slept for a very long time, longer than she had expected. When she eventually woke up, she found out that Qua Sho was sleeping soundly on his side. She was on a bed, and he was sleeping beside her. Swallowing hard, she slowly pulled the single cover up and looked under. A squeal left her lips. Qua Sho was naked, his flanks smooth and his chest lifting up and down with his sleep. Angela too was naked.

Angela hated what she was doing next, but she was curious. Slowly, and carefully, she turned Qua Sho onto his back. She pulled the cover all the way off and gasped. He had a six pack for an abdomin and his chest was huge. Many scars ran crisscrossing every which way all over his body. His arms looked muscular, and so was his legs. But what really made her scared was how huge he was down there.

Before Angela could look at anything else on Qua Sho, he moved. She noticed that his eyes were open and that he was looking at her with large and sweet eyes. She gave him a silent smile, then replaced the cover sheet back on his body. Then she climbed off of his body, she had been sitting on his body this entire time, and laid back on the bed. She turned herself onto her side, away from Qua Sho, which was a bad idea.

"So you wanna have fun?" Qua Sho thought. "Did you like what you saw?"

Qua Sho turned himself on his side, and placed his arm around Angela's shoulders. Angela gasped and rolled around to face him. Qua Sho gave a click, then pulled her closer. He felt his body quiver, her body against his was amazing. His tough and strong body, alongside her soft and gentle body made a perfect team. He felt his groin section hit her hip and he jumped. This was exactly what he liked about her. She had a fiery spirit, yet she was sweet and kind natured. Rolling onto his left side, he went back into a dreamless sleep, but with his supposed mate beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _I decided to allow this chapter to express what happens to everyone when they get a bit too curious. A note to self, never get together with a Predator._

* * *

For the next few days it stormed badly, not just a downpouring of rain and some lightning accompanied by thunder. It was a monsoon like storm. Lightning flashed every few seconds, lighting everything a florescent yellow, thunder rumbled and the rain came down in a torrent. Qua Sho, usually the outdoor type of guy, was glad that this storm was here. It would give him a chance to get to know his mate better. He needed, and wanted, to know everything about her. 

Angela, also an outdoor type, looked out the window with sad puppy dog-like eyes. She wanted to be out there, splashing about and getting dirty. Ever since she was a kid, she'd love stormy weather. Almost no one was outside, yeah she had seen a few children were racing about, but they had been tagging alongside their 'escorts'. She guessed that this race hated rain. With a smile she turned around, and came face to ugly face with Qua Sho.

"What do you want?" Angela growled  
"Write me something." Qua Sho hissed.

Angela heard nothing but a hiss, nothing more or less. A piece of paper was slipped her way and she looked at it in fasination. The paper was nothing like the type on earth. It was spiraled on the ends and yellow colored. It resembled, oddly resembled, a pamplet that the ancients used. Slowly taking the paper from his fingers, she took one long look at him.

Tough scaly skin covered ever piece of his body, his chest looked as if it had been ripped to pieces. Crisscrossing scars every which way. There were some scars on his legs and arms too. He had golden-yellow colored eyes, they matched perfectly with his golden colored hair which was braided in a dreadlock way. His crab-like apendages were a dark shade of green, and they ended in long teeth, or bone. He had taken his armour off after gathering the newspaper, or 'newsrock', this morning. Muscles rippled all over his body; his chest, legs, arms and face were covered in them. He was a brownish-yellow color, the lightest yellow was on his belly.

Qua Sho wasn't to be left behind in the dark, he too was looking at her body. The small shoulders, tiny waist and medium sized legs combined with the slightly muscled arms and neck made her look like a jewel. Her back arched up at a beautiful angle. She had a nice set of bossums, ample and delicate at the touch. Her entire body was smooth. There were a few scars on her back, they looked like scratch marks of some sort. Her green eyes twinkled with light so bright, it matched her heart shaped lips and her tiny nose.

"Here, something to write with." Qua Sho hissed. He handed her a pencil.

Angela looked at the pencil, and slowly took it. This guys hands ended in inch long claws. They were very dirty, the insides a dark green and the outsides cracked. Smiling to herself, she remembered what Jeffery Lorita's, a friend of hers, fingernails had looked like three years ago. What really made her gulp down some of her own spittle was how muscular his hands were. She began to wonder if this guy had anything on him that wasn't muscular. Shaking her head, she started writing, in a slow and gentle style.

_"Name."_ She wrote.  
_"Qua Sho."_ He wrote back.

Angela looked up sharply, she hadn't expected for this creature to write in her language. He had a strange, sloppy and big fashion in his writing. His letters curved up at an angle, and twisted this way and that, made her words look like jems. Smiling to herself, she took his hand, lightly, and started writing her own name. He tried to stop her, but it was a gentle fight. A fight Angela won easily.

Qua Sho attempted in trying to stop the girl, yes he had a sloppy sense of writing, but it wasn't his written language. Surely she knew that. Years ago he had learned the language that she spoke and wrote, yet he did not speak it. He just understood what she said. She had used a few words a few hours ago that he did not like, and she had gotten a few slaps because of it. She was a fast and efficient learner.

_"Can I look around?"_ Angela wrote.  
_"Sure."_ Qua Sho wrote back.

Angela stood up and started walking around, a couch stood off to one corner. It was dark purple and it had matching pillows. Carpets, animal furred carpets with heads still connected, were scattered about. A few heads were hanging on the walls and a few necklaces, some weaponry and armour hung on a rack alongside the door. The 'newsrock' sat were it had been lain a few hours ago. Angela walked over to it and picking it up, she felt how light it was. Slowly sitting down on the couch, which was very comfortable and relaxing; she started, or better yet tried, to read it. Qua Sho walked over and sat himself beside her. He tried to point out what each symbol meant.

Fifteen minutes later, Angela was walking towards the kitchen. Qua Sho was a few steps behind her, his eyes hadn't left her a second. Stepping into the kitchen was like stepping into a tunnel with two inches of water. Rock floors, metal walls and milk white counters. A fridge stood fifteen steps to her right, and she went to it. Qua Sho thought she was hungry, and he left her alone.

_"Now that Qua Sho is gone, I can grab some tools."_ Angela thought.

A gurgling sound coming from her stomach changed her plans though. Opening the fridge door, she gasped. The top four shelves were full of meat, while the bottum three were saturated with fruit. Slowly stretching out her hand, she grasped a huge green fruit that resembled a pear. Taking a shallow, deep breath was all that was needed, the fruit was gone and her hunger was over, for now. Now she started going through the shelves. Before she could lay a finger on a knife though, there was a sound from the doorway.

_"No no no young one."_ Qua Sho hissed.

Smiling to herself, Angela walked to the left side of the kitchen. She had seen a door a few minutes ago and was curious about what was behind it. Qua Sho roared before she could lay a finger on that. Looking his way, Angela saw that Qua Sho had replaced his sweet looking face with a nasty and foreboding dangerous one. Both mandibles were flayed out, in an angry angle. His teeth were bared and he was in a stance. Angela took the hint and walked away from the door, and slowly walked out of the kitchen, taking special care to not arouse Qua Sho.

_"No way are you going in there."_ Qua Sho exclaimed in thought. _"I'm not gonna let you dear."_

The stairs, milk white with gold railings, was the next thing that Angela looked at. A red carpet, smooth to the touch, covered it. Before Qua Sho could stop her, she was climbing the stairs. He growled and sped-walked up the stairs. Angela stood up strong and waited at the head. Stopping, he saw the strength in her eyes. She was showing her dominance, and he hated it. To make this relationship work, he needed to be the dominant figure.

"I'm not afraid of you." Angela growled.

There were many rooms above on the second level. Besides the bedroom, there was an armour room that had all sorts of knives, nets and spears along with other strange gear. Qua Sho wouldn't let her walk no more than one step in before he gave her a mighty roar that made her want to scream. Looking up at Qua Sho in a surprised state, she walked to the next room. Before the tour was up, she had only seen eighty-four percent of the pyramid. Nine rooms were left un-explored and the outside was still left. She still wondered about that door in the kitchen.

The bruises still hurt, Qua Sho and she had had a massive fight were he had attempted to remove her clothes. In the end he had won, but he had won in the worst fashion. Both arms had bruises and he had a slight bump to his head where she had slammed her fist into it. The rain had started coming down harder by the time they both had fallen asleep. Angela had only slept a few hours, before a thunder clap julted her awake. Qua Sho had turned himself over, and his pelvis was slammed up against he hips.

_"This guy has some strong bones."_ Angela thought.

Right then, she made her mind up. That door, it spoke to her. She needed to see what was behind it. Slowly she cocked her leg and rose it above his body. Her tongue hung from the side of her mouth in determination, if he woke up she'd smile sweetly and tell him she needed to go potty. He didn't wake though, infact he was fast asleep. She slipped from the bed and silently slipped out the half closed door. She didn't bother replacing her clothes.

_"Sound sleeper."_ Angela thought. _"Could be used to my advantage."_

Walking down the hallway and down the stairs was easier said than done. She constantly bumped into things, she could feel a few bruises gathering on her hips and legs. She almost fell down the stairs more than once, but she luckily caught herself in time. The kitchen was dark, shadows all over the place. The floor was still wet, the ripples of water casting shimmering reflections everywhere. Angela regarded them, and walking over to the door, she started pushing it. When it didn't give, she tried pulling. It moved, she pulled harder and when there was an opening big enough for her, she slipped in.

_"What's so bad about this room?"_ Angela thought.

It took a while for her sight to adjust to the darkness, but when it did, she gasped in fright. More knives, shields, spears, boomerang-like devices cluttered the west wall. The east side held skulls, all types of skulls. Big skulls, small skulls, tiny skulls and spines, spines of every kind. Angela's hands were on her cheeks, pressing in. She was so terrified, she didn't notice the sudden joust of heat, or the roar of anger from behind her.

_"Okay young one,"_ Qua Sho roared._ "You asked for it."_

An hour later, Angela lay on her side, her nose was bleeding badly. Qua Sho had beaten the shit out of her. He had slammed his fists against her face, her legs, her arms and her butt. Her buttom was screaming from the spankings he had given her. Angela had tried to defend herself, but he had advanced to fast, and he had blackened an eye, broken her middle finger and she could feel that he nose was broken too. Qua Sho was sleeping on his side, his ribs rising gently. She could still feel his hot anger rushing out. The sheer punishment he had given her made a few tears fall, and she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _I made this chapter short because the next one is going to be long. I hope you guys like this story. I know I do._

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Angela noticed that it was still raining outside. She waited in bed a few more minutes, gathering her thoughts. Qua Sho was up, she could hear him downstairs in the kitchen. She didn't care what he was doing, all she knew was that she hurt. Her nose stung, her left eye wouldn't open, her butt sizzled. Everything hurt, regretting what she had to do next, Angela pushed herself up. Her muscles screamed, and she fought back from yelling. 

_"Damn, he really is strong."_ Angela thought.

The whole thing flashed infront of her one good eye. Qua Sho had rushed at her, and had grabbed her by her throat. Angela had kicked him hard a few times, but it didn't phase him any, neither did it stop him. He dragged her out of the room, up the stairs and into their supposed bedroom. Once there he had closed the door, rung his hands together and had slapped her backhanded before she could do anything. He had then climbed onto her, pulling her onto his knee were he slammed both fists into her butt. She had screamed, oh yes much screaming. She had had enough spanking, she was no child, she jumped up and slammed a fist into his jaw. He had roared and had slammed his hands into her face, breaking her nose. She then had raised her middle finger, and he had broken that. Then he finished the treatment by giving her a solid left hander to the eye. Then he picked her up, and thrown her non-to-kindly to the bed and had climbed in beside her.

The entire episode made a few tears fall through her good right eye. Qua Sho had acted like a savage last night, and would most deffinately remember what she had said to him. Most of the punishment, she believed, was because of her mouth. She had called him a few names, rude names. Every time she had spoken to him, he had backhanded her. Something struck home then, if Angela was to get home with her friends, she'd need to get this guys confidence and respect.

"Wonder if Janet and the girls are doing as good or better." Angela whispered.

Right then, right after she rasped that out of her tight throat, Qua Sho rushed in. He had that same fire in his eyes, and he was obviously angry still. Angela did the only thing she knew, she lowered her head in a submissive state. Qua Sho softened up a bit at that. The damage he had done to her was very evident. The black eye, red swollen nose and swollen finger looked very painful. Slowly, and carefully, Qua Sho walked over and placed a hand on her tender shoulder. Angela jumped and walked away.

Qua Sho anticipated this, but what he hadn't thought of was the look in her eyes. Yesterday he had seen some trust gather up in him, but it wasn't there now. In its place was fear. He could have slapped himself in the face. Why hadn't he noticed the signs? Angela had trusted him enough yesterday, but the fight before and after they had gone to bed had shattered everything. Now he was back to zero.

_"Child..come...sorry."_ he wrote on a piece of paper.

Angela could hardly see him, her right eye had clouded up with tears. Her heart beat out some sympathy for him, but not much. She had a deep hatred of him, deeper than what it had been yesterday. The first thing she wanted to do was strangle him. He had caused all this, taken her and her friends from their world, killed a bunch of their friends, and then he had beaten her. Not being able to handle it anymore, Angela looked up, and snarled. Qua Sho had his back turned.

"You two faced double crossing asshole." Angela screamed.

Qua Sho tensed up, he felt anger boiling up. He tried to quench it by telling himself that she was angry, and that she was hurt. But it did no good. She had walked up to him and had started hitting him in the arm. More anger rose, he felt his chest heaving in and out. He tried to hold it in even longer, but so far he was losing. Before he could stop what was happening next, he roared in disgust. There was a shatter of glass, and then the race began.

Angela, quick as a flash, had smashed her way out of the pyramid just in time to avoid Qua Sho's fingers. She was almost to a low pyramid when she noticed Sue, Paula and Kelly. They too were running from their mates. Karen and Janet came from the right, screaming at the top of their lungs. Angela plowed ahead, and grabbed Sue up by the crook of one arm. Swinging her up, Angela carried Sue and led the other girls to safety beyond the trees.

"Oh my god, Angela what happened?" Sue exclaimed.  
"Qua Sho, he beat the living crap outta me." Angela huffed.  
"Celtic did the same to me." Janet sighed. "Almost broke my nose."  
"Chopper almost broke my ribcage." Karen cried.  
"Scar, he spanked me." Sue sighed.  
"Lvertjo, he whipped me." Paula wailed.  
"Melkire...burned my back with an iron."Kelly started crying.  
"That's enough." Angela yelled. "Unbenounced to you all, I had the _living shit_ beaten out of me."

Sue, whose hair was pulled back, had a large black bruise to her thigh. She wore a pink tank top bra with a matching loin cloth. Pink sandals adourned her feet. Kelly, who had a burn mark on her back that went all the way up her neck, wore a red tank top bra and a golden loin cloth. She didn't have sandals on. Paula and Karen wore the same thing, green tank top bras and loin cloths. But Paula had a large wound to her back, were Karen's ribcage was totally black. Janet, who wore a yellowish-brown tank top bra and loin cloth, had a black bruise for a nose. Almost all of the girls were crying.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be back." Angela gasped.  
"Never doubted for a second." Sue exclaimed. "Ouch."

Angela was bringing a moist cloth up Sue's buttom, being careful to avoid the rough places. Sue was a terrible mess. Jumpy, tired and frightened. It was half an hour after their escape and they all felt much better. Sue's guardian angel was back, and she knew she could depend on her. After cleaning Sue of her wounds, Angela went to Janet next. They were all nestled in the trees, carefully hidden and protected by the vines, leaves and roots.

"Hello Janet." Angela said. "Can I see your nose?"

The nose was broken, without a doubt, the two pieces of bone had broken in half. Slowly and carefully, Angela took her fingers and pressed the two pieces together. Janet didn't say a thing. It was over like that. After Angela realigned her nose, Janet through herself onto Angela's back and gave her a hug. After Janet, came the nervous Kelly.

"I knew you'd come back for us." Kelly cried.  
"Anything for a friend." Angela said. "Now bend over gently."

Angela cleaned Kelly's wounds slowly, they were deep. Kelly hardly made a sound, except for a few gasps. Before long, Angela had put a bandage on her back and had soothingly calmed her down considerably. Kelly jumped up into Angela's lap and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Angela didn't push her back.

"Karen, you're next dear." Angela said.  
"Please be careful." Karen pleaded.  
"Promise." Angela sighed.

Karen's ribs were broken, Chopper had kicked her because she didn't want to get in the bed with him. A few leaves and some special mixture Angela had discovered on the way here made her pain go away. Karen had stopped crying minutes ago, she was complete again. Angela was here, and she'd make sure she was okay. Angela checked Paula but only found a few scratches.

"Can I help you splint your finger?" Paula asked.  
"Sure." Angela said.  
"I'll do the eye." Karen proposed.  
"Careful." Angela cautioned.  
"And I'll do your nose." Janet said.

An hour later, all of the girls were in much better spirits. They had traveled a very long way out of the forest, and were now walking through a field. It was a corn field, tall corn stalks hid them. Karen and Kelly had gathered a few apple-like fruit a few minutes ago, and they were all munching hungrily on them. The heat was rising higher, when it was noon, Angela finally collapsed.

"Angel, Angela." Janet screamed.  
"Get up." Sue pushed Angela. "On your feet."  
"Angel, we can't leave you here." Karen yelled.

There was a noise to their right, and before they knew it their mates all jumped out of the corn stalks. Chopper, Scar, Celtic, Qua Sho, Melkire and Yvertjo all looked furious. Angela summoned the last of her strength, and pushed her friends into the safety of the stalks. Once they had been hidden, she turned to face her mate and his pals with furious eyes. All of them growled back at her.

"Come get me." Angela growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _I tried to make this a big chapter, well it's over 2,000 words. Better but not what I expected. Please continue reading and reviewing my work. I'll have another chapter up sooner than you think._

* * *

It was easy to tell which of them from the other. Chopper was the smallest, he hardly had any tusks at all. His yellow-green skin held no tell-tale signs of battle. Armour went from his shoulder and stopped at his waist. Although he was smaller, he had a far amount of muscle to his stomach. Both of his hands were flayed out, waiting for them to charge. His eyes held a certain fire in them that spelled danger. Chopper's dreadlocks were extremely pretty, they were blonde colored. He had a very long scar falling from his eye to his cheek. 

Celtic, who was extremely tall and muscular in his own right, looked as if he needed to go on a serious diet. Besides his tall muscular state, he was robust. His legs looked like they weighed way more than his arms. Celtic's tusks rose out prematurely from his mandibles, and curved at the ends. He had one white eye and one black. His dreadlocks were black.

Scar, a short male with a sort of blackish green skin coloring, roared in satisfaction. His manhood markings stung him from time to time, but right now he took the pain in stride. Right now he needed to disipline six young human women. His hazel eyes glared out out the red head; his dreadlocks, which were brown, standing up in the ready. He too had his hands out, ready to stop an assault from the girl.

Yvertjo, very much different from the rest, looked out of his good right eye. Celtic had a special eye, even if it was white he could see. But Yvertjo couldn't. One of his eyes was as white as can be, while the other was as black as night. He had a huge scar running down his chest that ended at his waist. Skulls, tiny skulls, they ran from one of his shoulders to his waist. He was very tall, and he was very muscular. Especially in the chest. His dreadlocks were a dark black color.

Melkire, the tallest of them all, had a very tight chest and a strong neck. He looked like he had a rock for a stomach. Skulls decorated his belt and his dreadlocks, which were a red shade of color, held gold rings. His legs were short, but strongly muscular. His waist rose high and he had a few claw-mark scars on his ribs. He was smiling at the fear filled face of his mate.

"Come get me." Angela said again.

Angela stood with her hands out, her arms poised for a fight. Her stomach had tensed, gotten strong and felt like rock. Her legs were bent at an angle, and she could feel that her hair had rose up about an inch. She could feel the anger inside of her, reaching a dangerous position. Sue had once catagorized it with colors; blue for calm, red for angry, purple for pissed off, and black for deadly. She guessed she was at the red. But it wasn't going to stay there for long. She could feel the meter rising.

"This is going to be sweet." Chopper rasped in his native tongue.  
"Remember, let me deal with my girl." Qua Sho hissed.  
"No, you're going to need help." Yvertjo howled.  
"She needs to learn." Scar hissed.  
"She'll learn now." Celtic growled.

Sue felt her heart rise into her throat. Her hero, her savior, was going to set them free again. She had no doubt in her mind. She knew Angela could do it. Angela had fended herself from a mountain lion three months ago hadn't she. She had survived a pack of wild ravenous wolves three years ago hadn't she? Hadn't she even defended herself from a hungry bear? Yes to all, Angela was a born hunter, she was their huntress, a warrior huntress on only one kind.

"Angela..."Sue yelled.  
"Not now Sue." Angela hissed.  
"Angel catch." Janet yelled.

Janet threw a long stick, three inches thick, and Angela caught it. Four of the male creatures raced towards her, claws out and roaring in anger. Angela roared back and waited for them to come to her. When they slammed into her, she swung the stick and the first one she hit was Yvertjo. He flounded onto his side, howling in pain and clutching at his ripped open leg. Chopper lost a tooth, Scar recieved a deep laceration to his elbow, Melkire had been knocked unconcious. Celtic and Qua Sho had waited patiently, watching with interest.

"Our girl." Janet exclaimed.

Celtic looked at Janet and felt a pang of hatred. He had learned a long time ago that some humans picked out leaders. It was obvious tha the red head was the leader of this clan. He had read the report a few days ago that his girl had been found in the woods, fighting for survival. He had been touched by it yes, but he had also been angry. If this so called 'leader' was such a good one, then why was she so skinny and unhealthy.

"You first." Celtic said.  
"My pleasure." Qua Sho hissed.

With a bouncing step, Qua Sho was infront of Angela in less than a minute. Angela had raised the stick, and was about to rupture the soft flesh of his belly when she heard a snap. Qua Sho had kicked the branch, and now it was in two pieces. Janet screamed as she watched Qua Sho slam his fist into Angela's stomach, pulling it out in time to risk her losing all of her breath. Angela fell to her side, and Janet saw the pure anger in her eyes. One more kick, and Angela would be off the roof. Celtic gave that kick, a hard one to the butt as she tried to gain her feet underneath her. With a roar of frustration, Angela jumped up and wrapping her feet into Qua Sho's legs, she collided them both as they dove for her.

Punch, slam, punch, slam, kick, bite, punch, slam. It was all a go, Qua Sho got the most of the blows. He kept trying to get up, to control her. This new anger had stunned Celtic, he had retreated a few steps, but now he was racing back into the action. Angela threw a punch, Celtic and Qua Sho threw two. Angela kicked one down, the one standing would kick her down. It was a few minutes before a complete circle had been formed in the cornfield where all of the males surounded Angela.

"Wow." Kelly gasped.  
"Angela, my girl." Janet yelled.  
"Your'e the bomb baby." Karen screamed.

Angela heard the yelling and praise, but she was to tired to move anymore. She had used up everything for her and her friends freedom, but she had failed. Lowering her head, she felt a chain circle her waist. She heard more chains come out, and yelling. Before she knew it; Sue, Janet, Kelly, Karen and Paula were beside her. All of them were shocked. Lotoja had walked up behind Angela, and before any of them knew it, he started whipping her. Karen screamed, Janet pulled at her chain, Kelly and Paula cried. Sue tried to crawl her way to putting an end to the assault. At the end of five minutes, Angela was huddled to the ground, with five chains holding her legs, arms and neck. Blood was pouring from her wounded back.

"Take them to the citedal." Lotoja roared.  
"Yessir." Celtic saluted.

Angela lost conciousness, the pain and tiredness had taken its toll on her body. She had a dream that seemed almost real, she could actually feel Qua Sho's tender fingers carassing her scarred back, healing the wounds, and smoothing her hair back. The first time in nine years, her temper had actually shown its ugly face. She wasn't ashamed, nor was he frightened, she was proud. What Angela didn't know was that the dream was true. She had been carried by Qua Sho for five miles, then she had been loaded into an awaiting cage that was being pulled by a four legged beast that resembled a horse to a clinic where her wounds had been cleaned.

An hour later, Angela regained conciousness and found out that she was in a meeting room. Lotoja was sitting in a chair at the head of a table, Qua Sho, Celtic, Yvertjo, Melkire, Chopper and Scar sat on his sides, with eyes narrowed at her. Janet tugged at her arm, crying. Sue and the rest were huddled together behind her. There was a whip on the table, golden handle with black leather strings. Just seeing it made Angela feel angry, it made the others frightened. Master Yautofo was standing up, with his hands crossing his waist.

"You are going to help us child." Lotoja said.  
"Over my dead lifeless corpse." Angela interjected.  
"Careful, Qua Sho is very worried about you." Lotoja hissed.  
"Let him be." she said.  
"First things first." Lotoja said. "Why were you and they in the forest?"  
"Is it hot in here or is just me?" Sue laughed.  
"Yeah, feels like hot testosterone." Janet laughed.  
"Silence, when Shemino caught you, he said you were being guarded." Lotoja said.

Angela fell silent, the story of what they were trying to say came to her hard. The camp, the boys, the trip here and the auctioning off. It all meant something. Something that wasn't coming to her just yet. Janet and Sue hadn't an inkling either. Karen and Kelly had some idea of what they meant. Paula knew what they meant, but she was to frightened to say it.

"Shemino says that two men had escorted you back to the tent, and then had tried to rape you." Lotoja said.  
"Don't forget the clothing they were wearing." Master Yautofo sighed. "Or the fright on their faces."  
"Motherfucker's." Janet yelled.  
"Silence, Celtic is also very worried about you." Lotoja roared.  
"He can rot in hell." Janet screamed. Celtic roared in anger, she shot him the finger.  
"Silence." Master Yautofo said.  
"No, you liver coated shit head." Janet screamed.  
"Yeah it's all your fault we're here." Sue screamed. Scar roared in anger, she hissed back at him.  
"Silence." Lotoja screamed.  
"We wanna go home." Karen screamed.  
"And you shall once we're done here." Lotoja said calmly. "Back home with your mates."  
"We don't want to go home with them." Kelly yelled.  
"Well you are going to." Lotoja yelled.  
_"SILENCE!"_

Everyone quieted, Angela had spoken and she looked furious. She pushed herself forward, hiding all of the girls behind her. In all of the frustration, they had walked almost into the table. With a quick shake of her head, Angela walked forward and sat herself down very professionally, then she spoke very carefully and clearly.

"We were camping, I had Paul..." Angela started, Qua Sho roared.  
"Qua Sho, he wants to know who Paul is." Lotoja said.  
"I had Paul, my friend and..." Angela started.  
"And my brother." Paula cried.  
"Right, I had him watch over the girls, as I went out to check on a few things." Angela sighed.  
"Oh, well that explains that." Lotoja sighed. "But what about the other two?"  
"Jacob and Drew?" Angela said. "They were our friends, I ordered them to come with me."

Everyone had fallen quiet again, Angela had placed one of her feet on the table in a non professional way. Qua Sho was losing that glare that he had had in his eyes only a monent before. What replaced it was sorrow and understanding. Paula had started crying, and Yvertjo had walked over. He was now comforting her with hugs and kisses.

"So, you weren't in a tribe?" Lotoja said.  
"No, and even if we did, we'd of had way more than three men with us." Janet sighed.  
_"Well, we are actually a tribe."_ Karen thought. _"Angela is our leader and Paul was somewhat of the outcast."  
_"My apologies to you and your friends." Lotoja said.  
"Will you let us go?" Karen asked.  
"No, you are to stay here for a very long time." Master Yautofo said.  
"Now to our second act of business." Lotoja said. "Ages and names please."  
"Angela Irene, 22." Angela sighed.  
"Janet Puel, 17." Janet whispered.  
"Paula Shilderon, 18." Paula wailed.  
"Karen Witherson, 17." Karen said.  
"Kelly Ridgely, 17." Kelly announced.  
"Sue Wellish, 16." Sue finished.

Lotoja gasped; the only one of the bunch, and the superior of the girls, was the one named Angela. The youngest was the one named Sue. Only two of the girls matched the ages of their mates. Karen was 17, so was her mate. Angela was 22, and so was Qua Sho. Sue was very young, two years younger than Scar. Janet was one year younger than Celtic. Paula was fourteen years younger than her mate. Kelly was six years younger than her mate.

"The charges have been dropped, gentlemen..." Master Yautofo started in english. "Take your mates home."  
"Thank you for your knowledge." Angela said.  
"My pleasure my dear."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _I'm surprised there aren't any reviews, anyways I am working on the next few chapters. I hope to find a few reviews after the eleventh chapter is up. I cannot believe I have over 13,000 words, this early in the story. Happy reading!_

* * *

The next few days weren't what many on Earth would call paradise. Angela felt the rays of both suns hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had found out the temperature and was shocked. The minimal temperature on the planet was nintey-nine degrees, with the maximum temperature being a hundred and twenty-two. She wondered how the species of animals lived in such weather. It rained in short spurts, like the rainy season in africa. There were only two seasons of rain on the planet, one during the early part of the year and the second during the years completion. 

"Why don't you guys have any water holes anywhere?" Angela asked.  
"Because the heat evaporates the water quickly." Qua Sho wrote.

Qua Sho was standing by a stove, busily fixing a guineafowl he had brought back from a hunt. She was fasinated in the way he had taken the feathers completely out of the body without damaging the skin. He had chopped the head off cleanly at the neck and was now chopping it up in small pieces and putting them in a pot. He would now and then look back to answer Angela, he did this by writing on a small notepad that was a step away from were he was standing.

"How do the trees survive?" Angela asked.  
"Strong tree roots burrow deep into the grouond." Qua Sho wrote. "Water trapped underneath the ground."

Angela had found out that two days ago, Janet had tried to escape. Celtic had beaten her badly into fearing for her life. Angela felt guilty, because she could have stopped him. Within the five days that they had been on the planet, they were all looked at as the weaker, or better yet the 'female that bears children and listens to whatever she is told'. It hadn't been spent in vain though, Angela had learned some of the language of her mate. She had learned how to make clicking noises with two spoons, purring, and a roar. Qua Sho sometimes purred in his sleep, and it was really funny how when his mandibles brushed up against her neck tickling her.

"What do you do in that room over there?" Angela asked.  
"I clean and polish my skulls in there." Qua Sho wrote.  
"You collect skulls?" Angela gasped.  
"Yes, and spines." Qua Sho wrote.

Angela had made a few plans up in trying to escape with her friends. But for the plans were to be excepted, she needed to meet with them. Qua Sho was a persistant guy, he wouldn't let her out of his sights. If she went off to the bathroom, he'd be waiting for her at the door. If she started walking off by herself, he would roar and bring her right back to his side. In a way Angela expected it. It was a way for his species to teach their females that if they want protection, they needed to stay close. She had learned that many years ago while living in africa.

"What do you call your species?" Angela asked.  
"Not to be rude, but can we stop with the questions please." Qua Sho said. "We are called Yautja."

Yautja, that word stiffened her spine as if it was made of steel. In africa she had heard of the word many times. The people had spoken about a beast by the name of Yautja. The meaning of Yautja was predator. If this was the same meaning on this planet, then it suited this race perfectly. She now understood the meaning of the skull and spinal collecting. They weren't being collected, they were trophies.

"La Beanito qua shite milo quonsholos." An old lady had told her one day. "El Yautja comos del guopa de mael."

It had taken her a few years to understand that, but she had figured it out when a guide had walked into her bunker one day after luncheon. He had told her that it meant 'the man known as Yautja come during hot years and skin men to the bone'. He had even given her a book, telling the history of the creature. She had found out that the Yautja had been coming to Earth for almost seven centuries. Mostly men were found skinned, but a few old ladies and some Vietcong children had been found over the years too. Most of the killings occured in Iwo Jima, Chile, Africa, Central America, Vietnam, Korea and Hawaii.

"Dinner in an hour." Qua Sho wrote.

Angela nodded, she wasn't really paying attention anymore. There was a little library upstairs, and she wished to go there. But how could she, she didn't know the written language. A deep sigh rising from her chest, she raised herself up and slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed. Qua Sho was still busy with the stove, it wouldn't light. She walked up the stairs quickly, and then taking a right she walked into the library. When she stepped into it, she heard a roar from downstairs. Qua Sho had noticed she wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

Thinking quickly, she ran out of the library and opened the bedroom door. She could hear his heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. Stripping her bra and loin cloth off, she climbed into bed and waited with her eyes closed. Qua Sho ran in and stopped dead center in the middle of the room with a hiss. Angela opened her eyes and smiled. Qua Sho was smiling, and he was walking towards her with outstretched hands. When he reached her, he slowly ran his hands over her legs and purred. Angela laughed and rolled over on her back.

_"Child, you are hot."_ Qua Sho thought.

Running his hands up her legs and curling them up enough so that his nails touched her groins made her groan. He allowed the palm of his hand to press down harder and she groaned more. Smiling, he bent down and started carassing her with his mandibles. Angela moaned deeply. He was on her within a minute, kissing her everywhere. He didn't have long, the fowl would burn within another five minutes, but he never felt this satisfied. Even with his clothes still on, it still felt like she was his for the taking. Rising up, he left her and went to the kitchen. Angela smiled and while she was putting her clothes back on she whistled. She then walked back to the library.

Dinner wasn't bad that night, Qua Sho was a terrific cook. The Guineafowl was slightly burned, but it still gave it a wonderful taste. Whatever spices he had used on the bird was enough to make her drool. During dinner she would catch him staring at her with puppy dog-like eyes. She was beginning to like that, in a scary sort of way. The fowl was decorated with various fruits and vegettables. A few of the vegettables resembled carrots and celery. Angela noticed that some of the fruit looked like cherries and grapes. A few potatoes were also slutched in to give it that added flavour of sweetness.

Qua Sho had eaten most of the bird himself, and was lying on the couch sleeping an hour later. Angela took advantage of this and walked up to the library. There had been a few books that she was interested in. With a notepad in hand, she was ready to study up on the written language of the Yautja. The first book she took down from the shelf looked as if it was an encyclopedia. She almost dropped it, it was very heavy.

Writing down the words on the cover, she turned the pages for awhile. She was on chapter five when a shadow dropped over her. Looking over her shoulder, Angela saw Qua Sho's heavy exterrior. He pulled out a chair and sat himself down on it. The chair creaked under his emince weight, slowly lifting the book up a bit, he grunted. Noticing the scribbles on the notepad beside the book, he smiled.

"Book is about skinning." Qua Sho wrote.

Angela gasped and closed the book quickly. Qua Sho laughed and stood up. He carried the book back to its place and removed another. When he returned, he placed that book infront of Angela. Angela looked at the cover for awhile then started laughing herself. The books title was _English to Yautja_. Stiffling a yawn, she stood up and walked out of the room to the bedroom where she climbed into bed. Qua Sho was right behind her with the book and the notepad. She was already asleep, so he slowly and gently slipped her clothes off of her and climbing into bed himself, he carassed her again with his mandibles.

"Sweet dreams love." He purred in his native tongue.

It felt so good to be outside, the sun actually beating down on your back after three days of staying inside to escape the searing heat. Angela felt like jumping about like a rabbit, she had that much energy. Qua Sho was looking out at her from the window, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits watching her every move. Angela could see Janet looking out from her pyramid. Janet, Karen and Sue lived across from her, while Paula and Kelly lived on both sides of her. It really was a good point, if they were to make an escape, then they'd have no problem getting together at the destination that they are to meet.

Karen and Sue were out, and they were looking at Angela sharply. Paula and Kelly were sitting down, waiting for something to happen. Janet turned her head, looking for Celtic without a doubt. It was time, and Angela couldn't have made a better decision. She started making signs with her hands and eyes and she shouted out spanish. Qua Sho didn't understand this language she knew, she had tried it this morning when he had woken her up.

"Encontrarse yo a grande arbol en bosque." Angela said.  
"Que duracion?" Paula spoke clearly.  
"A medianoche esta noche." Angela shouted.  
"Y como eres nosotros a conseguir ausente de nuestro ellos?" Kelly asked.  
"Droga ellos." Angela suggested.  
"Como?" Kelly asked.  
"Usar chocolate." Angela said.  
"Bien." Kelly shouted.  
"Coji tu." Paula said.

Paula relayed the plan to Janet, and Janet nodded her head in agreement. She knew Angela was right, this species had an allergy to chocolate, which is why Celtic had none whatsoever in the kitchen. She couldn't wait for tonight to come, she missed earth, they all did. Pulling herself back into the pyramid's window which she had opened herself, she shivered as Celtic walked in. Although he touched her with great care, his eyes told her a totally different story of how brash and violent he was. She began to compare him and Angela.

_"Angela has a terrible attitude, so does Celtic. They both seem to have similiar ways of attack and are extremely skilled in combat. Although Celtic is two feet taller than she is, and probably triples her and my own weight, they are so similiar. Why didn't he buy her? Why me, why did he buy me instead of her? I'll have to ask Angela tonight."_ Janet thought.

The rest of the day went by so slowly, Angela could feel her nerves on edge. When the suns did eventually set, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was almost time. She was busy in the kitchen, under the watchful eye of Qua Sho of course. She spent awhile in there, just cooking away and testing stuff that Qua Sho liked. When it was eleven o clock, she mixed in some chocolate with his coffee, or whatever it was, and gave him it. He sniffed it, then took a mighty gulp. He was out in less than five minutes, snoring away.

"Sleep tight sweetheart." Angela laughed.

Slipping out of the pyramid was an easy feat. All she had to do was open the door and slip out. The stars and the moon lit her way to all of the pyramids that her friends lived in, and to her amazement, everyone was waiting for her. Paula, Karen, Kelly and Sue had carried her plan out to perfection. Only Janet was left.

Janet had been too frightened to slip in any chocolate into any substance that Celtic drank. She was nervously waiting Angela to walk into the pyramid and set her free. Celtic was still awake, on his side. There was a click from outside and Celtic heard it. He sat up and roared. Janet sat herself up and with strength she didn't know she had, she grabbed him from behind and pulled out a few strands of his dreadlocks. He roared and turning around, he slapped her squarely in the face. Angela ran in then and slamming her own fists into his face, it was done. He was out cold. Janet was scooped up and they ran out with a smile.

"You're my hero." Janet yelled.  
"What's that in your hand?" Kelly asked.  
"Some of Celtic's dreadlocks." Janet sighed. "I'll throw them out."  
"No, wait." Angela said.

Angela walked up and taking the strands of rubbery hair from Janet's hand, she started twisting them together. In five minutes they were a necklace. Placing the necklace over Janet's head and slipping in over her neck, Angela saw the fasination and awe in her work. It really made Janet look pretty.

"Why was Qua Sho the only one that bid on you?" Janet asked.  
"Everyone else was afraid of her," Paula said. "That's why."  
"Can you make me something?" Kelly asked.  
"Like what?" Angela asked.  
"Like a necklace of teeth." Kelly exclaimed.

They had walked out of the forest by dawns early beginning. Janet could see the anger on Master Yautofo's face when he found out that they had escaped again. The sheer hatred of Celtic boiled down again and she roared in frustration. They had taken a new route, through the forest and into the praire. They were halfway into the praire when a roar made them stop. A beast, a strong beast with sharp sabre teeth was running at them. Angela pushed them out of the way and with a war cry, she ran at the beast and slaughtered him on the spot. Angela skinned the animal and gave the fur to Paula. Paula was to carry it, as it got cold at night.

"Here's your necklace Kelly." Angela said.  
"Thanks Angela." Kelly squealed.  
"Can we go now?" Janet asked.  
"Yes, lets keep the suns at our backs." Angela said.

At noon they had arrived at another forest. The trees were smaller, and there were vines all over the place. Angela had to pull a few out of the way for them to walk past, but before they had gone far, there was a roar of anger. Janet knew that roar, it was Celtic. She screamed and ran off with Angela right behind her, before Janet knew it everyone was at her side comforting her. Angela left, but returned a few minutes later with a boar-like beast draped over her shoulder.

"Dinner is served." Angela laughed.  
"Our girl." Janet sighed.

Within an hour, everyone's stomachs were full to bursting. Angela had collected the creatures fur and tusks. Before the night was over, all of the girls had pelts draped over their shoulders. They all slept at intervals, with Angela taking watch. When the suns rose up over the mountains, they walked on. The destination was the platform where they could catch a ship back to earth. According to Angela, it was only ten miles to the north.

"What do you call a Yautja in a shower?" Kelly asked.  
"I don't know...what do you call a Yautja in a shower?" Janet replied.  
"A clean Yautja." Kelly laughed.  
"Girls, enough with the jokes," Angela rasped. "we are being followed."

Angela had told them at dawn what the species of aliens that had bought them was called. They were all shocked at her knowledge of the creatures, Sue had even cried a bit. Angela had stayed up all night, and she was still fresh and energized. Janet marveled at her calm and determined demeanor. She hoped one day to be as great as her.

"By whom?" Janet whispered.  
"Qua Sho." Angela rasped.

Everyone gasped and started running. Angela helped Sue climb up a tree. Janet and the others climbed a few tall rocks and waited in silence. Angela hid herself in the tall bushes, waiting with a spear. A few minutes went by, then he came out. But it wasn't Qua Sho. It was someone else. Holding her breath, she saw three others walk out of the shrubbery.

"These girls are tricky." Thermond said.  
"Just the red head." Shemino said. "She's the one to watch for."  
"They'll be punched badly for this." Jeromendi exclaimed.  
"About time." Garmoide roared. "About fucking time."

Angela recognised the one that had carried her to the ship. Sheer terror rose up into her chest, followed quickly by anger. How dare this creature, this Yautja, scare her. Nothing could scare her. Not a spider, not a bear, not a pack of wolves, not ever a lion. It took all of her strength to stay down, she gave a signal to Sue, and Sue intercepted it. They all moved on silently to the northwest, away from the Yautja that were hunting them.

It took them another whole day to reach their destination. Through the deeply trunked trees and animal infested forests. Angela led them all the way, through thick and thin. They were all extremely tired, but full of spirit. They didn't expect what happened next though. Qua Sho, Celtic, Chopper, Melkire, Yvertjo and Scar were all guarding a ship that was docked. It was obviously a trap. Angela's temper soared, and she roared. Qua Sho roared back and rushed towards her. He turned at the last minute when he heard another roar. He walked back to his post, Celtic congratulated him on his keen hearing.

"Now what?" Kelly asked.  
"We sneak into that ship." Angela whispered.  
"How?" Paula asked.  
"By distraction." Angela said.

Angela took out a rock, that she had hidden in her pelt, and tossed it into a nearby river. Qua Sho and Celtic left to investigate. Angela threw another rock that collided with another rock, Chopper and Scar went off to investigate that. Melkire and Yvertjo were left standing. Angela slipped behind them easily, so did the other girls. Angela walked the girls into a cargo hold, where Kelly, Sue and Karen were to hide themselves. Paula, Janet and she wpuld fly the ship out. Karen, Kelly and Sue hid themselves in crates full of meat.

"Know how to fly this thing?" Paula asked.  
"They have to have a manual." Angela whispered.  
"Leave it to Angela." Janet said.  
"Janet, you control the radar." Angela said. "Paula you control the radio."  
"Rodger." Paula whispered.

They walked into the cockpit and slipped into their assigned seats. Angela could see Qua Sho's turned back, it was very muscular, like everything else on him. With a push of her hand, she closed the hatch and started the engine. Qua Sho, Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Yvertjo and Melkire turned around quickly, but it was too late. Angela waved goodbye and they were off. Angela could hear all of their gasps and sighs of a good job done well. But it didn't last long, another ship was following them.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _What can I say, after the 9th chapter I ran out of ideas. Don't worry though, I will be pooling my sources and information for the next chapter which'll be ten times longer. Happy reading._

* * *

They were halfway out into space and almost to Earth when the following space ship started hitting them with missiles. Angela, growling in frustration and tiredness, stirred the ship to the left and right, trying to miss the missiles. It was no use though, about seventy-five percent of the projectiles hit them. Janet tried shooting back at them, but she was no good. Karen, Sue and Kelly had moved up to the cockpit, and were huddled together screaming. 

"Angel, I just want you to know this," Janet yelled. "I was the one that destroyed your car."  
_"What!"_ Angela exclaimed. "Never mind that."

Another missile slammed into their side and they veered off course. Angela brought them back on course with a grunt. The missile had forced them into Earth's orbit. They were almost there, the blue ocean and the green landscapes made all of them cross themselves. They were happy to be home. Janet could have hugged Angela, they all could have. But Angela was persistant that they stick to whatever they were doing.

"We'll be landing near the Yellowstone National Park in T-minus five minutes." Angela announced.  
"Thank god we are home." Janet sighed.  
"Don't get your hopes up, remember we are still being followed." Sue yelled.  
"Sue's right, keep eyes and ears open." Angela said. "All channels tuned in."

Five minutes later they landed in a flattened space of forestland a few miles west of Yellowstone National Park. A few deer and a moose with a calf tagging closely by her side ran off in a hurry. The hatch was lowered and the girls trudged out in single file order. Angela led the with Janet, Paula, Sue, Karen and Kelly following closely at her back. Before they had reached the first hill, the ship that had been following them landed. With a roar, Angela switched from being infront of everyone to being behind them all. She pushed them all quickly past the hill and to the uncut and dense forest beyond. Angela took a few short glances back and gasped everytime. Besides the Yautja's emince weight, they were incredibly fast. They were closing down on them quickly.

"Angel, I'm scared." Sue screamed.  
"Don't be, Angela will protect us." Janet yelled.  
"The trees, climb the trees." Angela gasped.

Janet took a glance back to see Shemino's dark green eyes narrowing down on Angela's spinal column. With a roar, she picked Sue up and started climbing the nearest tree. Karen and Kelly followed closely at her heels. Paula was almost to the tree when another Yautja jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed her. Paula screamed, Janet tried to help but it was no use. Paula was pulled back to the awaiting ship.

Paula was dragged back to the ship none to nicely. The Yautja that was pushing her was a very muscular guy with a huge scar running down his face that ended at the nape of his neck. He was missing a mandible, a big chunk of pink meat was in its place. He had two inch nails that dug themselves into her waist and arms. She was bleeding badly on her left arm when she was pushed into the awaiting ship.

"Why...why couldn't I help her?" Janet cried.  
"It wasn't your fault." Karen sighed.  
"Where's Angela?" Kelly asked.  
"Don't blame Angela." Sue exclaimed.  
"I'm not, just wondering where she is." Janet sighed.

Paula was shocked, Angela was chained up against the wall of the cell that she had just been pushed into. With a scream, she ran towards her. Angela didn't lift her head, so Paula did, but with extreme care. With a yell of surprise, she released Angela's head and backed up. Angela had a deep cut to her right temple that was bleeding badly. She could see that Angela hadn't given up without a fight though, there were bruises and a few dozen scratch marks on her shoulders. There was a grunt, then she raised her head slightly. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see correctly, she could see two Paula's standing in front of her.

_"Paula!"_ Angela croaked weakly.  
"What happened?" Paula asked.  
"Shemino hit me with his spear." Angela sighed.  
"Did you fall quickly?" Paula asked.  
"No, I put up a minor fight first." Angela said.  
"My girl." Paula exclaimed.  
"Uh, not so loud." Angela whispered. "Where's Janet and the girls?"  
"Still out there." Paula said.

The door opened, Karen and Kelly were shuffled in. They were thrown up against the wall, then Sue was thrown in. Paula ran and caught Sue before she could hit the ground. Janet's yells of pain and fright could be heard from the other side of the door. She was thrown in and shackled right beside Angela. Janet had a small cut to her elbow that looked very painful. Angela tried to comfort her, but her voice faultered and she lost conciousness.

"Well that plan bombed." Janet squealed.  
"Eh it was a good one, but didn't work out as well as it should have." Paula sighed.  
"Now what?" Sue asked.  
"Well with Angela out of commission, I suggest we rest for awhile." Kelly suggested.  
"Yeah okay." Sue said.

Three hours later the doors were opened and a tray of food was slid over towards them. They all ate hungrily on what was on it, even Angela mustered up enough strength to swallow a few chunks of meat before she lost conciousness again. She had been drifting in and out of conciousness, but she was stablizing slowly. Everyone feared she had a concussion. Janet tried to speak to her, but Angela was too ashamed to speak to anybody. She kept her eyes shut tight.

"I didn't know she spoke spanish." Janet said.  
"We all do, except you of course." Karen laughed.  
"I'm a little rusty." Kelly stated. "But I understood her perfectly."

Paula was really worried about Angela, all she did was look down. She could swear that she had seen a few tears fall down unto the floor. She wished she could help, but Angela had said that no one was to touch her. The thought of what Yvertjo and the rest would do to them when they got back drifted helplessly through her brain. She could just see the sheer terror on all of their faces, except Angela's of course. Angela wasn't going to be scared, she was going to be strong, as always.

Two days later they landed on the planet and were all hustled down the ramp and into a building. Angela kept her head down, still ashamed of herself. She could just imagine the roars of Qua Sho as he rose the whip, tearing into her soft flesh on her back. She had never felt this ashamed, this frightened in her life. It made her even more afraid. The fright traveled up to her heart and settled there. It started turning into pure rage.

Paula stopped dead center and they all bumped into her. Yvertjo was staring at her angrily. Qua Sho, Celtic and Chopper were ringing their hands together in anger. Scar, Melkire and Lotoja were glaring at them with furious eyes. Master Yautofo had a few whips on top of a table. She could guess which one was going to be whipped. There was a yell of anger and Angela jumped up. They were escorting her to the table.

They had her bent over on the table in less than three minutes, Qua Sho had lifted her loin cloth to were her smooth white skin on her buttom showed. Master Yautofo had stepped away from the table and was now circling it, he stopped long enough to grab a whip. He wound it a few times around his hand and was just rising it. Paula couldn't take it anymore, she let out a mighty roar that made them all stop whatever they were doing. They were all looking at her now. The room was quiet.

"It wasn't Angela's plan, it was mine." Paula hissed.  
_"What!"_ Angela yelled.  
"Is that so?" Master Yautofo hised.  
"No, Paula no." Janet screamed.  
"Bring her to me." Master Yautofo exclaimed.

Paula was pushed to the table and was forced down. Angela fought all the way back to the girls, trying to stop Paula from recieving her punishment. Janet was silent, Sue's mouth was open. Before Angela was even ten steps away, there was a mighty yelp of pain from Paula. The whip rose and fell, rose and fell, rose and fell. The screams grew deeper, more painful. Angela's eyes reddened. She wrestled her way back, but was constantly pushed back. A few minutes later, Paula was huddled to the floor, blood flowing freely. Angela roared and tried to help her.

"Let this be a lesson to you all." Master Yautofo barked.  
"Punishments get worse with every attempt of escape." Lotoja finished. Qua Sho roared.  
"Besides this punishment, you are all to be beaten by your mates." Master Yautofo growled.  
"For what you did to them." Lotoja growled.  
_"What!?!"_ Janet yelled.  
"You can't..."Sue cried.  
"Oh we can." Lotoja exclaimed. "And we will."  
"Take them away." Master Yautofo exclaimed.

They were escorted out of the building and back into the citedal that this entire mess had started at. Angela put up another small resistance, but it was fruitile. Qua Sho and the rest followed, roaring and clicking away. The citedal was packed, full of Yautja spectators expecting to see a taming worth seeing.

There were a few weapons that Angela noticed right off the bat. Her sword, bow, arrows and knives were hanging up in a glass case. She tried to get to them, but it was useless. Her handler was too strong. There were a few whips littered about, she could guess what they were to be used for. The word taming came to her mind and she roared. Master Yautofo and Lotoja had retreated to a high seat at the head of the stadium.

"They are going to tame us." Angela croaked.  
"Goodnight." Paula screamed.  
"Not on my life." Janet squealed.  
"Calm yourself, just stick behind me." Angela ordered.

They were chained up to a metal protrusion that was nailed into the ground at an angle that couldn't be ripped out. Angela tried to run away, to get the girls behind her and make her promise come true. But it was a promise that couldn't be kept. Janet was kicked down and kicked in the belly. Karen was being spanked. Kelly screamed, Chopper was slamming his fists into her stomach. Paula was picked up and thrown into the sky. She landed on her side, where she lost her breath. Sue tried to evade Scar but he grabbed her just in time to land a few slaps to her face.

The pain was unbearable, everything hurt. Angela couldn't believe that she had been caught off guard. Qua Sho had done a number on her. He had punched, kicked, slapped and whipped her. When they had returned home, he had locked her up in their room. The rage in her chest grew into a purely dangerous anger that she had never felt before. Qua Sho was down stairs, sleeping on the couch she believed. He was probably too disgusted to sleep with her. With a smile on her bruised face, she went to sleep and dreamed of the green grassy plains on Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _I had to recheck my sources of information, but I think this is a pretty good chapter. I'll be goig back and updating that 10th chapter. I don't really like the way it turned out, just doesn't sound right to me._ **Anyways, please read and review**

* * *

Qua Sho hadn't been any help during the last forty-eight hours that third week Angela and her friends had been on Sordoican. Angela really was begining to wonder what he really did. When he woke up, he'd drink his coffee-like substance then wake her up. After waking her up he'd fix her something to eat then he'd lock the door behind him after leaving. Angela hadn't really much to do, so she just read books and slept. 

One very hot day, with no clouds in sight and no rain in the forcast, Angela found herself reading the _English to Yautja_ encyclopedia in the living room when there was a squealing from outside. She didn't move for five minutes, then with a bound, she leaped up and looked outside. Qua Sho was standing outside, with a spear raised. He was fighting some type of creature that was hidden by his body. Angela could only make out the tail, it was vemon tipped and ready to swing down unto her mate. With no other word or sound, she ran to the door and tried to open it. It was no use, it wouldn't budge.

Racing up the stairs, she heard more squealing and Qua Sho's shouts of pain. There was a window that was never locked, Qua Sho had decided to keep it open in case the pyramid needed ventilating. Before swinging the window open all the way, Angela back tracked and went into the weapons room. She grabbed a steel spear with a metalic point and raced back to the window. With a glance outside, she screamed. Qua Sho was down, pinned underneath the beast and bleeding badly on one side. With nothing to lose, Angela slipped out of the window, and dropped down unto the creatures back.

"Motherfucker, you leave my man alone." Angela exclaimed.

She drove the spear into the flesh of the creature with a scream, it took a while for it to reach the spinal column of the beast because of the strong skin on the beasts body. There were spikes running along the creatures back and they were biting into the soft flesh on her legs, groins and private area. The creature sent up a fit of rage and reared up, Angela went flying. She landed twenty feet away and lost her breath, she could tell that one of her ribs had broken.

Qua Sho stood up right as the beast was towering atop Angela's body. Angela tried to move out of the way, but her legs wouldn't move. The tipped tail was raising itself, and it was directing itself to her soft belly. With a roar, Qua Sho jumped onto the beast and he drove his own spear into the creatures skin. The creature reared up but Qua Sho held on, the spear went in deeper until it came out of the belly. The creature floundered over onto its side and died.

"I know what you're thinking..."Angela gasped. "but I couldn't let you get hurt."

Qua Sho was standing over her, fuming and with his hands balled up into tight fists. Angela flattened herself to the ground and pleaded with both her eyes and her mouth. It was like that for awhile, before she crawled her way up and trying to avoid Qua Sho as best as she could, she trudged back up to the pyramid. Qua Sho followed her with weary eyes, he was tired and hurt, and he didn't need this right now. Following at her back, he opened the door and pushed her in.

Angela followed Qua Sho as he limped his way into the bathroom, she wanted to help him. There was a deep cut to his kneecap that would most surely get infected. His arm was cut to pieces as if he had been kicked and he was missing a fingernail. Angela couldn't help but notice that he squinted every step. He pulled out a kit from the medicine cabinet and turning around he growled. Angela grabbed the kit, and slowly gripped him by the hand she led him out into the living room where she made him lie down.

"Poor guy, that creature really did a number on ya eh." Angela cooed. "Big bad monster tearing my guy to pieces like this."

Qua Sho watched carefully as she pulled out the stimulant shot. He grunt as she pressed it in, probing him gently. Laying that aside, she grabbed a pair of wound clamps. She wound those around the cuts cleanly, and strongly. He could tell that the bleeding was already stopped. She next went to work on his torn arm. She did the exact same thing, except she used the antiseptic this time. She next went to work on the fingernail. Qua Sho closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. He knew this was going to hurt.

Taking out a shrapnel extractor, Angela pulled the remaining nail out. He gave a hiss, but that was all. The antiseptic and wound clamps were next applied, then he was allowed to sit upright. He ruffled her hair and purred. Angela couldn't hold it in any longer, she giggled and giving a quick hug, she left to replace the kit.

_"That's a good girl."_ Qua Sho thought. _"That's my special girl."_

Qua Sho didn't wait to see when she returned, instead he layed himself back down and dozed. Angela returned just as he started snoring. With a tsk of her tongue, she went upstairs and got a few blankets. Returning to the living room, she quickly unfolded the blankets and gently placed them on the sleeping Yautja that was still snoring soundly. Moving slowly, she picked his head up and craddled it in her lap. He snored away, peacefully unaware.

A stirring woke Angela up at dusk, Qua Sho was sitting up. With a grunt, she pulled herself out of the painful position that she was in. Her back had been against the arm of the couch and thusly the arm had been cutting into the scars crisscrossing her back. Qua Sho shook his head as if collecting his thoughts, and Angela touched his shoulder tenderly.

"Sleep well?" Angela asked.  
_"Yes."_ Qua Sho wrote.

Qua Sho shook his head vigously back and forth then stood up. He wobbled for a few seconds then stablized. Angela stood up at his side and with a slight smile, went into the kitchen. Qua Sho followed slowly at her side, wondering what she was doing. He didn't have to wonder for long, Angela started pulling out some green leaves and boiled them in water. She added some cinnamon then she poured the substance into two cups. Walking to the table, she placed one of the cups infront of Qua Sho's hands. He looked at it strangely.

"It's called green tea." Angela explained. "Very good for you."

Taking a deep breath, Angela watched as Qua Sho raised the cup to his lips. She couldn't help but giggled to herself, the guy obviously had never had tea before. Qua Sho took a tiny sip, and he liked it. He emptied the cup and asked for more. Angela willingly gave him her cup. The pot of tea was gone in five minutes, all of it going down the throat of the thirsty Yautja sitting across the table.

_"More."_ Qua Sho wrote.  
"There's no more." Angela giggled.

Qua Sho looked at her with wide eyes, admiring her and wondering out loud why she was helping him. Just a few days ago she had tried to bite him on the arm. Luckily he had raised his arm just in time to avoid it. He expected it, he saw his girl as a hunter and that much was something to really look forward to. Especially in their offspring, he began wondering what they'd look like. Before he could say or write anything down, there was a knock on the door. Angela jumped up and was about to get it, but Qua Sho stopped her in time. He knew who was at the door, it was Master Yautofo and Lotoja.

"Good afternoon Qua Sho." Lotoja exclaimed.  
"Afternoon to you too Lotoja." Qua Sho replied.  
"How's that female of yours?" Master Yautofo asked.  
"Doing pretty well." Qua Sho laughed.

Angela couldn't tell what they were saying, but by the way they were laughing and shaking each others shoulders she bet they were excited about something. Almost afraid to step out of the kitchen, the whip marks upon her back sizzling and telling her to hide, she shook her head violently. With a half-step, she was out of the doorway of the kitchen and walking towards Qua Sho. Lotoja noticed her quickly, and gave a rough snarl. Angela jumped and ran up the stairs. She could hear laughter.

"A little jumpy isn't she?" Lotoja laughed.  
"She'll adapt." Master Yautofo replied. "Bring her down, I want to see her."

Qua Sho's footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs, he was at their bedroom door in less than a minute. Angela was hiding underneath the covers, obviously very much frightened. With a giggle, he walked over, picked her up gently and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. Lotoja stared at her with large eyes, while Master Yautofo examined her with his hands.

"She's got a broken rib." Master Yautofo exclaimed.  
_"Huh?!"_ Lotoja exclaimed. "What she try to escape again?"  
"No, an Xenomorph got lose from the training arena." Qua Sho explained.  
"Yeah I heard about that..."Lotoja said, then added. "What was she doing outside?"  
"Jumped out of the window and unto the creatures back." Qua Sho sighed. "Besides a few scratches, she's fine."  
"Those ribs need tending." Master Yautofo stated.  
"Right, I'll take care of them right away." Qua Sho said.

Gently placing her down onto the couch's cushions, Qua Sho walked quickly to the bathroom were he retreived the medicomp. He was very happy and satisfied with what he had bought, she was everything he had thought and more. When he returned he noticed that his girl was huddled to one side of the couch, looking up at Lotoja with untrusting eyes. With a hiss, he quickened his stride and was infront of her in less than a minute.

"She remembers me." Lotoja sighed. "Didn't want it to be in this type of way though."  
"She'll learn to trust you." Master Yautofo sighed. "Go ahead and clean her Qua Sho."

Lotoja and Master Yautofo walked into the kitchen, with fleeting glances behind them. The girls eyes followed their every movement. Sad to say, the girl wasn't frightened, she was cautious. The beating that she had gotten a few days ago hadn't stopped that fire in her eyes, it was still there. They could tell that she was an extreme risk and an extreme prospect for breeding. Lotoja and Master Yautofo began wondering what the children of these two would bring.

"Still has that fire in her eyes I see." Master Yautofo whispered.  
"Yes, I think she'll always have that in them." Lotoja sighed.  
"She has a fighting spirit." Master Yautofo continued. "Combine that with her temper and we have a problem."  
"Should we suggest fixing her?" Lotoja asked.  
"No, Qua Sho obviously loves her and she likes him." Master Yautofo said. "She'll turn around."  
"Bring the sword?" Lotoja asked.  
"Yes, and the bow and arrows." Master Yautofo replied.  
"And the knives?" Lotoja asked.  
"They were given to Qua Sho two days ago." Master Yautofo said.  
"I wonder where she got that sword." Lotoja said.  
"We'll find out soon." Master Yautofo sighed. "Qua Sho?"  
"Yes Master?" Qua Sho answered.  
"Done in there yet?" Master Yautofo asked.  
"Yes all done." Qua Sho announced.

With that, Master Yautofo and Lotoja walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Angela was sitting on Qua Sho's lap, playfully nibbling a string of his dreadlocks. Master Yautofo took a seat beside Qua Sho, and Lotoja sat himself across from them, trying to distance himself from the girl that was eying him warily.

"Now lets find out where she got this sword..."Master Yautofo said in his native tongue. "Child?"

Angela looked up sharply and glared, the Yautja beside her was holding her sword. The gold and red case with the black and silver humaniods stood out perfectly. She was glad to be in its sights, because it gave her strength, it gave her a purpose and a will to live. The sword blurred in and out of her eyes as usually, but the artwork struck her like it never did.

"The broken blade." Angela whispered.  
"Where did you get it?" Master Yautofo asked.  
"I bought it at a pawnshop." Angela whispered. "Four years ago."  
"How much did you pay for it?" Lotoja asked.  
"Four hundred and twenty dollars...why?" Angela asked.  
"That's a hefty price, you know how much that is in Yautjamenties?" Master Yautofo asked.  
"No sir." Angela sighed.  
"Two thousand two hundred and thirty Yautjamenties." Master Yautofo stated.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Angela asked timidly.  
"Because this sword happens to have some of our history written on the case." Lotoja stated.  
"With your permission, I'd like to study this sword." Master Yautofo said.  
"Will I get it back when you're done?" Angela asked.  
"You will get it back." Master Yautofo said. "In less than three months."  
"You have my permission." Angela said.  
"Good, now we have some of your primitive weapons here..." Master Yautofo said.

Dinner was a quiet one, Angela sat looking smartly across the table at Lotoja meanly. Lotoja glanced up once or twice but didn't seem to care. Qua Sho had his hand on Angela's shoulder, reminding her that he was right beside her. Besides the tasty bird that Qua Sho had cooked, she had no appetite at all. As if seeing the sword had mystified her beyond reason. That sword was her baby, her pride and joy. It had never left her side, and would never. With a yawn, she excused herself and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

It cooled off at the start of the fourth week, but it got hot at the end. Angela couldn't just stay in the pyramid at all hours, it got extremely sizzling hot in there. The bedrooms felt as if they had two or three furnaces in them. It was a time of hardship, for both her and her friends. She had seen Janet and Paula pacing around their pyramids dozens of times. Sweat just dripping off of their bodies like crazy. Qua Sho didn't enjoy the weather, he more or less was adapted to it. Every afternoon when he came home all he would have on was his loin cloth. Angela could understand this, with all that armour it would get pretty unbearable.

"How hot will it be today?" Angela asked.  
"Temperature at a hundred and twenty." Qua Sho wrote.  
"Do you have to leave me in this place..."Angela whined. "It gets _sooo_ hot in here."  
"I know it does, but you will still remain in here." Qua Sho wrote.  
"Please..."Angela begged.  
"Sorry honey." Qua Sho wrote.

It was early morning, cool and freshing, but it wouldn't last for long. The twin suns were rising above the mountains and forests, casting their deadly rays of heat in every direction. There was no hint or clue in the purple sky that told of a coming storm that would allow the heat to subside. Angela wasn't one to whine or complain, but she wished that there was a pool out back. If only somewhere that she could go to escape the searing heat. She had never felt so exhausted in her life, living in Africa for almost a year looked like a piece of cake compared to this.

Qua Sho, as usual, opened all of the windows and left. Before he left he gave Angela a small kiss on her cheek and wished her well. Angela couldn't help but wonder what he really did during the morning and evening periods when he wasn't around. She would usually follow him with her eyes to a large stadium, it was there that she would lose him. Every night he returned, he had a guineafowl or some other type of bird strapped onto his waist.

"What does he do when he leaves?" Angela asked.  
"Same thing as what my _mate_ does I suppose." Paula sighed.  
"Wish I knew where he went every day." Angela sighed to herself.  
"Why don't you ask him?" Paula asked.  
"Never thought of that." Angela said. "Why don't you do the same?"

Although Kelly was still sleeping, she had the same problem. She was really wondering what Melkire did when he left in the mornings and after luncheon. He had walked in on many occassion with scratches and bruise marks on his arms and chest. She was so afraid of Melkire that when he walked in before lunch she'd try to strike at him. He, although stronger and three times taller, wouldn't slap her back. He'd stand in one place, bidding his time for her to calm down and relax.

Sue and Karen could care less, all they wanted was to get out of the pyramid. It was really hot in there and they were not built for the heat. When Scar returned home, he would most likely find Sue huddled in a corner, sweating like a crazy pig. When Chopper got home, he'd find Karen panting and gasping for breath. They were both very worried about their girls.

Janet, although frightened of Celtic, would sometimes walk up to him when he came home and give him a kiss. She too wondered where and what he did. He'd leave the pyramid with a few books and return almost every night with only one stashed under his arm. Although she never watched him leave, as did Paula or Angela, she still wondered where he went.

"Remember that song...oh what's the title?" Paula sighed.  
"It's hot In Here?" Angela replied.  
_"Yeah that!"_ Paula exclaimed.  
"It's hot, it's hot, it's hot in here..."Angela started.  
"Must be a panther in the atmosphere." Paula picked up.  
"It's cold, it's cold, it's cold in here..."Angela sang.  
"Must be a polar bear in the atmosphere." Paula giggled.  
"Polar bear, oh how I wish I was in Alaska." Angela sighed.  
"Polar bears, sea lions, arctic foxes and wolves..."Paula said.  
"How can they stand it?" Angela murmured.

Paula was very good at math, and by judging the twin suns' altitude she guessed it was about ten thirty. She had been keeping tabs on how long they had been on Sordoican, by looking at the stars. She guessed it was the twelveth of June, which was very accurate. At noon, when Qua Sho was expected to walk in, there was a sound of thunder in the distance. Angela couldn't help herself, she looked out the window and gasped.

The purple sky had turned to pitch black and there were clouds everywhere. The trees across from the pyramid were swaying in the wind, bending at such an angle, it looked as if they would surely break in two. A flicker of lightning lit the sky and Angela screamed, she had never seen lightning this bad. It was bright red, red as blood. There was a short burst of thunder before another lightning bolt slammed itself down onto the ground.

Paula, she could hear, was screaming her fool head off. The lightning was really bad, almost terrifying. Karen, Kelly and Sue were yelling for help. Janet was huddled down on the floor, whimpering like a dog. Angela saw all of this, and a flicker of despret intentions struck home. Without thinking, she slipped out of the window and went to Paula's pyramid. The windows were still open, so she just slipped in. Paula was shaking and crying, she was huddled to a corner, with her eyes shut tightly. Angela touched her shoulder and she screamed.

"Calm yourself Paula." Angela sighed. "Just me."  
_"Angela!"_ Paula gasped. "But how..."  
"Quiet, just keep calm." Angela cooed. "I'm here."

Five minutes, it too five minutes to calm Paula down. Slipping out of Paula's window, despite Paula's plea to stay, she trudged onward to Karen's pyramid. She could see Karen, trying to hide under the couch. She understood, this was very bad weather and it was scary. Slipping silently into the pyramid, she went to Karen and picked her up. Karen squealed and quieted instantly. Angela then went to Kelly's, Janet's and Sue's pyramids. It was all done in thirty minutes and all of the girls were calm.

On her way back to her own pyramid, Angela saw a young Yautja, probably ten years old or younger, holding onto a trees trunk for dear life. Angela wasted no time, she ran over and grabbed the child just as he was losing his grip. He cried into her ear and thanked her, Angela flattened herself to the ground, pinning the child beneath her body. The child was grateful, he grabbed onto her arms and hung on tightly. While all this was going on, Lotoja watched with keen interest.

_"She has the ample time to escape."_ Lotoja thought.

The child was his neighbors, whom had three other children besides the boy. He knew the boy, but only slightly. He was the youngest of the four by three years. His mother worked as a teacher for young mothers and his father was a hunter. His father was out on a hunting party, heading for earth. Although he wanted to help the child, he stopped himself, he wasnted to see what the humuan did.

Another bolt of lightning and it was done, the storm moved on and the suns came out. Moving herself slightly, gently brushing the sand and dirt from her body, she stood up. The boy was holding on for life, obviously scared beyond scared. She touched his head and he looked up. With a glance sideways, he sighed and slumped warily in her arms. The child had orange eyes and short yellow dreadlocks that stopped at his shoulders. His mandibles were tuskless, and it looked as if he was just getting his teeth.

"Thank you miss." The boy said in his native tongue.

Angela didn't understand, she didn't need to. The boy wrapped himself into her arms and started crying. With a gasp, she cuddled him up against her body and rocked him back and forth. Lotoja watched in awe, he had never seen a prettier sight as this. Qua Sho was just rounding the corner, when he looked up he stopped dead center. What he saw amazed him more than Lotoja. His girl, cradling a young Yautja and comforting him. Although he hated to mess this moment up, he had no choice. Around the bend came the childs parents, scared and curious at the same time.

"Oh my, give me my baby." Kyushi exclaimed in her native tongue.

Qua Sho was beside the couple in a second, and was clearly worried himself. Angela had taken on a defensive position, with her legs outspread. If it called for it, and if she ran, he'd grab her fast. But she didn't run, she instead shocked them all by walking up and siddling up at Qua Sho's side.

"She wasn't hurting him Kyushi." Qua Sho said.  
"I know, I know." Kyushi sighed. "Just him being outside in this mess..."  
"We were so worried..." Ranjolop sighed. "Thank you so much young human."  
"Her name is Angela." Qua Sho said.  
"Oh, she yours?" Kyushi asked.  
"Yes, bought her four weeks ago." Qua Sho stated.  
"She's a nice prospect..."Ranjolop sighed. "Glad you got her and not..."  
"Yeah me too." Qua Sho interrupted.

Qua Sho had heard all about Eleoc, the older yet more hard working male Yautja that everyone resented. Eleoc had, without a doubt, wanted his girl for slave work. He had giggled when he had started bidding against him. Eleoc didn't have much, just a small pyramid with one room. His girl wasn't cut out for slave work at all, she wasn't even usable for sporting or chasing, she was useful for companionship. He had given her a good home, and she respected that fully.

_"Run girl, run."_ Janet thought. _"You have a chance to escape."_

Janet was furious, Angela wasn't running away. She had the perfect chance to, Qua Sho wouldn't suspect a thing, he wasn't even looking at her. He was staring off and living in his own little dream world. Lotoja had walked up behind Qua Sho and Angela, but they hadn't noticed yet. Janet smiled, Qua Sho might not be a threat but Lotoja was. She would surely run when she saw him.

Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Melkire and Yvertjo had all arrived with questionable glances up at the sky. They were baffled by the weather, it never stormed like this here. Usually once a year but never in the summer season. Angela turned her slightly, and with a yelp she jumped from beside Qua Sho and started to run. Qua Sho, snapping out of his thoughts, snarled and ran after his quickly growing faster girl. Janet smiled, Angela was still with them.

Angela ran for a short distance, then stopped and looked back. Qua Sho stopped and slowly extending his hand, he took tenative steps towards her. She was obviously in distress, Lotoja had surprised her and she had bolted. She really hadn't run off, just got excited and ran. He was within an arms length of her when she turned and fled again. With a sigh, he ran on after her, dodging this way and that. Angela, with a scream, expanded her steps and with a jump, she was gone from sight. Qua Sho screamed, the river was down there and there were rapids and sharp rocks and a waterfall that could be threatening.

"Qua Sho wait." Lotoja exclaimed. "Let her go."  
_"What!?"_ Qua Sho exclaimed. "No way..."  
"No, I meant let her go and we'll catch up to her." Lotoja sighed.  
"Yeah, good idea." Qua Sho gasped. "Hope she doesn't get hurt."  
"Me too, she'll fare well." Lotoja sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Freedom, the sound of it ringing through her ears, felt like heaven. The tall trees casting shadows made her even more confident, it wasn't as hot in the forest as it was in the city where she and Qua Sho lived. Qua Sho, his name was a blank image in her mind. All she cared about was running through the trees, enjoying the scenery. A bird squawked, she jumped and looking up she saw it. It was a huge black bird, with a yellow beak and orange talons. Before a scream could elapse from her lips, the bird rose and a gust of heated wing blew her back.

_"Oh my god."_ Angela thought. _"Where's Qua Sho...or my sword when I need them."_

The bird rose up higher, then with a shriek, it rushed down at her at lightning-like speed. Angela hardly had any time to act before she was in the birds taloned toes. She punched at the claws, but it did no good. The birds skin was really thick, the feathers very coarse. The beating of its wings sent down gusts of wind that made her gag. The musty smell sufficating her, depriving her of air. She made no attempt to scream, her throat wouldn't work anyways.

It carried her up and into a canyon that smelled just as bad as it, there were bones littered all over the place. Whatever this creature wanted her for, she had a really bad feeling about it. There was a nest off to one corner, and she was carried to it. The bird hung her over the edge and that was when she started screaming. Two birds, black as coal but smaller than the one holding her by her waist, were jumping up at her with hungry eyes. This was a mother bird, and she was food for her babies.

"Not on your life." Angela screamed.

With everything she could muster, she picked up a rock and slammed it strongly against the birds clawed foot, breaking a claw in the process that lodged itself into the soft flesh of her underbelly. The bird squawked and dropped her. Angela hung from the nests edge, there were sharp rocks beneath her that would most surely kill her. The baby birds were pecking at her hands, she could feel blood flowing. The mother bird had flown up, and was hovering above the nest looking for her probably. With a gulp, she let one hand go and then the other. She screamed all the way down, hoping for a quick death.

But it wasn't like that, instead of slamming into the rocks she fell into a river. Water rushed into her lungs and she gasped for breath, trying to get back up to the surface. Something was pulling her sideways, and she guessed it was rapids. With a gulp of water, she pushed her head out of the rushing water and started paddling. She could just see the waterfall ahead of herself. With another scream, she went over the side.

"You hear that?" Qua Sho asked.  
"What?" Lotoja replied.  
"Thought I heard Angela scream." Qua Sho sighed.  
"Hmm, you weren't the only one." Master Yautofo said. "I heard it too."

Qua Sho had gone home to retrieve his spear and a few shuiken disks. Lotoja and Master Yautofo had also gone home to grab their spears and shuiken disks, but they had also placed their armour on. Qua Sho had been to worried to put his on. He was running on fear alone, he was really scared now. Angela would most surely die out there, she didn't have any weapons to protect herself from the predators that lived in the forests.

"Over here." Master Yautofo screamed.

Qua Sho raced to his side, his heart racing and his temples thrubbing. Did Master Yautofo find her? Was Angela safe? No, what he had found was a piece of her clothing, her bra. Angela was running around without a bra. There were signs of a struggle, and it looked as if Angela was bleeding. Qua Sho, without even knowing it, breathed a sigh of surrender.

"Hey man, we'll find her." Lotoja exclaimed.  
"There's a path, lets follow it." Shemino said.

There were feathers scattered all over the place that led to the north. They followed it with hearts heavy in grief. Shemino, who knew the girl almost too well, had a feeling she was fine if not a little scared. The trail stopped at a canyon, it went inside. Qua Sho slowly shook his head, and led them all inside. The cave was littered with bones of almost every type. There was a nest off to one side and a bird was sitting on a branch, glaring at them. It was bleeding badly on one leg. Slowly walking towards the nest, Qua Sho looked over and sighed. Angela wasn't in there but her loin cloth was.

"She fell over the edge and into the river." Lotoja sighed.  
"She didn't make it." Qua Sho wailed.  
"Lets go home." Master Yautofo sighed.

Angela walked out of the forest, holding her side tightly. It had been sliced open by that demon black bird, and it stung like crazy. By instinct, she followed a trail and found herself on the outskirts of the city that Qua Sho lived in. Walking with a limp all the way to the door, she tried to open it, it was locked. There was a sound from behind her and she started crying, thinking the bird had returned for her.

Qua Sho, Master Yautofo, Shemino and Lotoja walked in a single file line without talking. They all felt the pain of losing the girl, but they had no idea of how attached Qua Sho was to her. He really loved her, seeing her cloths and the blood had made a gap open in his heart. He had lost his girl and he could do nothing about it. With a sigh he unlocked his door and stopped with a short gasp.

"She came back..."Qua Sho gasped. "I cannot believe it."

Celtic was standing beside Angela, cleaning her wounded side with everything that he had. Angela was sleeping soundly, a blanket had been thrown onto her body and the slow rise and fall of her chest was very clear that she was far from dead. Celtic raised himself up and with a nod of his head, went to the kitchen.

"She tried to get in, but the door was locked." Celtic rasped.  
"How bad was she hurt?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Her side was ripped badly, otherwise perfectly fine." Celtic sighed.  
"What's this?" Master Yautofo asked. He was holding the claw.  
"That was in her torn side sir." Celtic said.

Angela slept for a few days, but her vitals were all good. Lotoja had decided to stay, to help Qua Sho. Qua Sho hadn't had a very good night's sleep since the day she came back, he was really worried. On the third day, Angela woke and sitting herself up gasped for breath. Lotoja grabbed the emergency breathing mask and placed it over her face. She breathed in deeply then went unconcious again. Lotoja kept the mask on, in case she continued to have problems breathing.

Another day went by, Angela regained conciousness and started looking well enough to sit upright. Qua Sho had left periodically but had returned almost emediantly afterwards. They were all plumb tired by the time she finally found her legs and started walking about. They were all happy when she didn't need the breathing mask, she was looking to be in good spirits. To top it all off, she was begining to trust Lotoja.

"That's my girl." Qua Sho wrote.  
"Wait a minute, you write to communicate?" Lotoja asked.  
"Yeah why?" Qua Sho asked.  
"I'll give you a transistor tomorrow, that way you won't have to write to speak to her." Lotoja sighed.  
"Thanks man." Qua Sho exclaimed.  
"No problem Qua Sho." Lotoja said.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _Although this was intended to be longer, I had a dream about this chapter, I ran out of ideas. I'll be returning to update this chapter from time to time. Until then, happy reading.

* * *

17th June, 2002_

_The heat has subsides for awhile, am I glad for that. What I'm not glad at is the way my temper has changed. I was once a ruthless woman of 22 years, now I am acting like a spoiled 15 year old. I must remain and retain my spirit, if I don't we will never get out of here alive. If I have to, I'll sacrifice myself for the protection of my friends._

Although the temperature was down to a hundred and one degrees, it was still too hot to go out. Qua Sho had given specific instructions that she was to stay inside the pyramid, no matter what happened. She was getting a little angry at Janet, no not angry she was furious. Janet had given her the finger a few times over the few days that she had been up and walking about. Paula, she understood why she came back but Janet didn't.

"I ought to slaughter her on the spot." Janet snarled.  
"You are over estimating Angela." Sue exclaimed.  
"Really? Really am I?" Janet howled. "She should have stayed away!"  
"She's waiting for the perfect moment." Karen sighed. "Can't go in this heat."  
"Angela is a coward!" Janet screamed.  
"No she is not!" Kelly yelled.  
"She is, I can prove it." Janet hissed.

The chance didn't come any that week, the heat bounced back up into the high hundreds. Angela was indeed waiting for the perfect moment, but it needed to be perfect. No missteps and no mistakes this time. The woods had given her her new plan of escape. They could run in and climb some trees then swing from branch to branch like a monkey. It'd keep the trail down atleast until the reached the river.

The hottest day every arrived on the twenty-fourth of June, it was so hot that many Yautja were forbiden to step foot out of their pyramids. There was no school, no work and no training in session. Celtic, Chopper and Scar had been invited previously to a banquet in honour of achieving their manhood, but had to cancel. The only one outside was Qua Sho, and he was looking really sickly.

His green skin had turned a pale grey in colour and his eyes had lost all of their fury. He could hardly move without stopping to take a breath of air from an emergency breath mask. Angela noticed these things, but she ignored them. Qua Sho was a big guy and he would probably not be sick for more than a day. But it wasn't like that, on June twenty-seventh he fell before her eyes and couldn't get up.

"Qua Sho, oh my god, Qua Sho are you okay?" Angela exclaimed.

Qua Sho lifted his head and tried to speak, but his throat was so dry. With a cough, he fell back and fainted. Angela yelled and checked his pulse. It was slow, too slow for a guy of his size. Mustering all of her strength, she pushed her arms against his back and lifted him up. Since he weighed so much, she couldn't walk up the stairs, so she layed him down on the couch. She checked his pulse again and noticed it had slowed down even more. Before long, he wasn't breathing at all.

Raising her arms up high, and with a high rattling war cry escaping her lips, she slammed her double fisted hands down on his chest. Checking his pulse again, she noticed he was breathing. It was getting stronger and stronger until it reached its normal rate. Opening his eyes for only a second, he smiled warmly. Then he fainted again.

Angela didn't waste any time, she rushed into the kitchen and started preparing a pot of green tea. Leaving that to boil, she went into the bathroom and grabbed the medicomp. Slipping a few tablets into the tea, she hoped for the best. The tea was done in less that fifteen minutes. When Angela returned, she found Qua Sho sweating badly.

"Here, drink this, it'll help." Angela sighed.

Qua Sho's lips moved, the glass of tea was gone. Angela left the room and this time returned with the entire pot. She tilted Qua Sho's head way back, and poured the pots liguid down his throat. He started moaning and before long, his eyes were open. Walking back into the kitchen, she readied another pot for another batch of tea. While that was getting ready, she grabbed a cloth from the rack under the sink and moistened it with cold water.

"What happened?" Qua Sho grunted.  
"You collapsed, fainted and you are sick." Angela sighed. "Calm yourself, let me take care of you."  
"Uh, what's that smell?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Making green tea." Angela announced.  
"Mmmm, anticipation." Qua Sho grunted.  
"I'm going to need to move you." Angela said. "Up to our bedroom."  
"I'm not sure I have the strength." Qua Sho whispered.  
"All you have to do is hold you feet underneath you, as I carry you..."Angela started.  
"You carry me?" Qua Sho whispered. "Call Lotoja to help you."

Angela did this with no fuss. She was glad to have the aged Yautja here, helping her get Qua Sho into bed. Before he left, he wished her luck and Qua Sho well. The tea had been made, and walking up the stairs wasn't easy with the pot. The large steps, larger than her feet, slowed her down. She didn't want to spill a drop. Walking into the bedroom was easy, but getting Qua Sho to drink the tea was easier.

"Tilt your head back...there we go." Angela cooed. "Now drink slowly."  
"Mmm, I knew I'd enjoyed your company." Qua Sho whispered. He drank with long slurps.  
"That's my big guy." Angela cooed.  
"Now what?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Now I cool you off some." Angela sighed.

Placing the pot off to the side, Angela pulled out the still cold rag and lifting the sheet from Qua Sho, she started cooling him off. He moaned every time it was swiped over his belly and chest. He purred when she brought it up his arms and legs. He groaned when she wiped his face and finally he didn't make any sound as she touched his penis.

"There we go." Angela sighed. "All clean."  
"Thanks dear." Qua Sho sighed.  
"I need to go some medicine, be right back." Angela said.  
"Hurry back dear." Qua Sho whispered.

Angela found Lotoja's house easily, it was the biggest on the block. Golden walls, red rimmed window sills and white stairs. Silently knocking on his door, she waited. When no one answered she knocked again but harder. Still no one answered, so she banged her fists up against the door. It was then that it opened. Lotoja, wearing only a robe, was rubbing his eyes.

"You know what time it is?" Lotoja asked.  
"No, Lotoja I need antibiotics." Angela said.  
"You need what?" Lotoja yawned.  
"Antibiotics...medicine for Qua Sho." Angela sighed.  
"Oh, good thing I have some right here." Lotoja said.  
"Thanks." Angela said.  
"No problem little lady."

Angela walked back to the pyramid, thinking seriously that this was the perfect time for escape. But something in her heart stopped her, she couldn't leave Qua Sho in his sickened state. He needed help, he needed her. With a sigh, she opened the door to her pyramid and slowly walked up the stairs. She could hear Qua Sho snoring, it was a good sign. While he slept, she gave him the medicine and hoped for the best.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _The fifteenth chapter was a hard one to write, I ran out of ideas so I had to recheck my sources and notes. The next chapter will be longer, and I promise that there'll be an escape._

* * *

"Are you sure you can work today?" Angela asked.  
"Angel, I'm healthy and strong," Qua Sho laughed. "I'll be fine."  
"Promise me that if you don't feel..." Angela started.  
"I'll come right home." Qua Sho sighed. 

Angela, impatient and angry with herself, watched as Qua Sho disappeared from the pyramid. She could have kicked herself in the behind. Never in her life had she felt so protective of a guy. The house, or pyrmid, work and the boring lifestyle that she had been living in for almost two months was driving her crazy. She couldn't find anything to do, she had read almost everything in the library, slept for hours on end and had found herself washing clothes over the sink many times.

"Paula?" Angela whispered. "Paula are you there?"  
"Yes, yes I am." Paula yawned.  
"How are you today?" Angela asked.  
"Fine, just very tired." Paula sighed. "You need to talk to Janet."  
"Janet, what's wrong with Janet?" Angela gasped.  
"She thinks you've abandoned us." Paula whispered.

Angela went silent, Janet and she were almost sisters. She had met Janet three years ago at a camp where she had taught her how to defend herself from guys that were up to no good. Her next meeting with Janet was in an alley where she was about to be raped by three fifty year old men. Luckily Angela had had her sling shot with her, or she too would have been raped. After that incident, Janet had stuck to her side as if she was glued there.

"So Janet thinks I've gone local." Angela said.  
"I'm afraid so." Paula sighed.  
_"I'll show her."_ Angela thought. "I'll think up a new plan in a few days."  
"What type of plan?" Paula asked.  
"A plan of escape." Angela said. "A plan that will surely work."  
"I hope it works." Paula sighed. "I really hope it does."

With something in her mind to do, Angela walked up the stairs and into the library where she took out her notepad. Yes, a new plan that would work. It would be a hard plan to think of, but she had a feeling it was going to work. Now she had to work it all out in her brain, to allow the bulb to go off. With a sigh, she allowed the pencil to drop an hour later. The plan was a good one, but it wasn't a great one. There was something missing, something big.

_Qua Sho drifts off to sleep at eleven o' clock, and is a really hard sleeper, he wouldn't even know I'm gone until morning. I'll slip out of bed, I'll pull out my 'normal' clothes that are in the dresser and then I'll slip out of the door. Before I do though, I'd better grab a few spears and some string. This could be a dangerous escape, I'll need my arrows and bow and knives. Wish I had my sword._

That was it, she didn't have Broken Blade. With a note to herself, she wrote out _'Get Broken Blade from Elder Yautofo at midnight.'_ With a smile on her face, she walked out and into the hallway. Down the hallway, and into the kitchen, she opened the window and slapped her hand up against the pane of glass infront of her. Paula ran in and quickly opened the window.

"Do you have to break the window in the process?" Paula asked.  
"Plan B is in writing." Angela said. "Read this."

With a stretch, Angela gave the notepad to Paula with a strict look in her eyes. She knew the consequences of what would happen if she was caught. Master Yautofo would probably put her down. A black hate went through her heart, she hated Master Yautofo more that anyone else. He had caused all of this to happen. Not only would she be in danger, so would the others. Janet, Karen, Kelly and Sue might get out with a few minor scratches, but Paula wouldn't. Paula was the second in command.

"I like it, very fine plan." Paula said.  
"Thought you'd like it." Angela said. "Meet me at the old elm or whatever its called tree tonight."  
"What time?" Paula asked.  
"Midnight." Angela said.

Qua Sho returned home at his usual time, but with a few scratches on his arms. Angela, although peppery and full of energy, held back her anger enough to dress them. She tried to get the story of how he had got them, but he stayed silent. There was no guineafowl at his side, so Angela had to improvise, she had to make turkey strips. Qua Sho was very jumpy, like he was waiting for someone that would stop by at such short notice. Angela barely noticed it.

A ringing of drums rang throughout the pyramid at eight, Angela barely heard it. Qua Sho did, walking slowly towards the door, he opened it with a roar; Lotoja, Celtic and Scar walked in quickly. Snapping herself out of her daydreaming about the plan, Angela peaked her head from the kitchen doorway. Celtic was frantic, his hands were in tight fists and his eyes blazed. Scar looked as if he wanted to pounce on Qua Sho. Lotoja was the only calm one. He stood off to the side with both of his arms at his sides. Angela couldn't understand what they were saying, so she back-walked over to the counter where she had placed the transmitter.

The transmitter, Angela had recieved this from Lotoja three days ago, was an ear piece that looked strikingly like a hearing aide for old people. It was purple coloured, so small that it hardly weighed an once, with a yellow battery-like engine. Slowly slipping that to her ear, she walked back to the kitchen doorway and listened with keen interest. Now standing beside Celtic and Scar was Melkire, Yvertjo, Chopper and Master Yautofo.

"That girl of yours has to be put on chains." Celtic exclaimed.  
"She's caused enough trouble." Scar screamed.  
"My girl hasn't done anything to ruin our plans." Qua Sho said.  
"No, not yet." Celtic sighed. "But she will."  
"Mark our words, she'll cause so much trouble..."Scar exclaimed.  
"This parade and picnic is very important." Melkire said.  
"It's been going on for years." Yvertjo sighed.  
"Angela will not be any where near the parade or picnic." Qua Sho sighed.  
"That's against the rules Qua Sho, you know that." Lotoja said. "Everyone must attend."  
"If she ruins this parade..." Chopper screamed.  
"She'll cause all our hard work to go down the trunks." Yvertjo sighed.

With a turn of her head, Angela noticed several smaller shapes behind Celtic and Chopper. Janet and Karen were trying their best to get past the bulky bodies to her. Paula and Kelly were almost there, while Sue was just three steps away. Something was going on, and the girls knew it. Master Yautofo and the others hadn't as of yet noticed her or the others. They were busy yelling their fool heads off at each other.

"What's going on?" Sue asked.  
"Something about a parade and a picnic." Angela whispered.  
"Does that mean..."Kelly started.  
"The plan is off, new plan in action." Angela said.  
"Escape during parade and cause trouble, I love it." Janet exclaimed.  
"Shush, don't want them to know." Angela said.  
"Oh sorry." Janet said.

Although they had moved to the kitchen, they could still hear the roars from the other room. Angela understoon everything that was being said, and was relaying the entire conversation. Janet had prepared a nice fruit salad and they were all enjoying it when another uproar started from the other room. Angela stood up and slowly, and very carefully, peaked out.

"The parade is very important." Celtic bellowed.  
"So is the ceremony." Chopper screamed.  
"It's all very important." Scar yelled.  
"We know that, its a tradition that runs every year." Qua Sho said.  
"Not only am I worried about Angela, I'm worried about all of the human females involved." Scar sighed.  
"twenty-eight human females, that is too many." Chopper sighed.  
"I assure you, we have it all covered." Qua Sho said.  
"Qua Sho, Yvertjo and I have made everything anti-escape." Melkire said.  
"I do not want to lose my girl again." Chopper exclaimed.  
"You won't." Yvertjo said.  
"Please assure us Angela will be confined to a waist chain." Scar pleaded.  
"And restrain her from enjoying herself?" Qua Sho exclaimed. "Absolutely not."

Angela listened with nervious ears. If Qua Sho put her in a waist chain, there'd be no chance at escape. Janet and Paula had moved a little to her right, and had placed their ears close up to hers. The conversation was easily transfered, they had scared expressions in their eyes. Kelly had retreated to under the table where she was shaking like a leaf on a tree. Sue and Karen had ran over to a corner, where they were huddling together in fright.

"So it's decided, Angela will remain by your side at all times." Scar said.  
"With a choke and a waist chain." Celtic sighed.  
"No, she'll remain by my side but without a chain." Qua Sho said.  
"Now wait a minute..." Celtic bellowed.  
"This discussion is over." Qua Sho ordered.  
"Qua Sho is right, we all need our rest for tomorrow." Master Yautofo said.  
"Go retrieve the girls, they're in the kitchen." Lotoja said.

There was a bounding a fastly approaching steps, then Celtic raced into the kitchen. Janet hid herself behind Angela, who glared at him with furious eyes. Celtic roared and pushed her out of the way quickly. Janet was in his arms in a second, she didn't go quietly. Yvertjo walked in slowly and picked up Paula, she went quietly. The other girls put up minor fights. It was after twelve, and way past bedtime. Without another word, Angela walked up the stairs were she found Qua Sho shaking his head, obviosly in frustration.

The next morning there was so much action that Angela didn't know which way to look. Smells of every kind drifted in from almost every pyramid and children ran amoke in the streets with red and black ribbons while their mothers used up the morning to fix baskets of salads. Angela wasn't allowed to go out, Qua Sho had given her strict instructions to stay inside until he came home at twelve.

There were white beasts, that resembled camels, standing in the roads. They were being hooked up to long carts full of bread, meat and fruit. There were other beasts that were being groomed tenderly. These beasts looked like horses, but were much bigger. It looked as if they were going to be saddled for a big riding party. Animals that resembled wildebeasts and goats were being led into a gate.

"Reminds me of the Fourth of July fireworks parade." Paula sighed.  
"All this preparation, I wonder what its for." Angela said.  
"It's something important, something very important." Paula sighed.  
"I think its somethig to do with a graduation ceremony." Angela said.  
"No, they said it happens every year." Paula said. "Like a holiday."  
"Yeah, like a holiday." Angela whispered.

The rest of the morning was a boring one, Angela spent the next few hours in the library reading her favorite book. It was a book about animals, and her favorite animal so far in the book was called a Cavelopica, one of the beasts that were being saddled up outside. Every time she read about and saw a picture of them the more she wanted one.

_Cavelopica, a creature with short fur and hooves that are as big as dinner plates. This beast had a temper that can be flayed at the drop of a ribbon. Their teeth are very strong and their bones are thick. These beasts are used for pulling carts, carrying Yautja and racing. The planet Earth had a similiar animal called a horse._

"I wish I could have one of those animals right there." Angela sighed.  
"Ask sweetly, and smile and you might get one." Paula said.  
"Remember that horse that I raised three years ago?" Angela asked.  
"Mystic Surprise?" Paula replied.  
"Yes." Angela sighed.  
"The poor filly that fell in the race, who was about to be put down." Paula sighed. "Yes I remember."  
"She had a foal a year later." Angela said. "A fast colt."  
"Without your help, that foal wouldn't of existed." Paula said.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _I tried to make this chapter longer than 3000 words. Anyway, the next chapter is a continuation of this one. The same as with the next one after. I promise those two chapters will be longer.

* * *

Another group of human females were brought to the Gasping Sunshine Citedral this month. Six young and virginal females, all different in one way or another, were caught last week on Earth with hardly any fight. The only one that seems to be giving the handlers any trouble is a lone red head. When captured, she was the only one to put up a fight that lasted far more than five minutes._

_"The red head human female is a tough one," Master Yautofo said. "But she'll adapt to our custumes."  
"Shemino had the honour to catch her, and he says that she is a great fighter." Lotoja said.  
"All I did was stand there, she did all the fighting." Shemino replied._

_So is this red haired human a nuicance or is she just another human that needs to be reminded that we are her superiors. Surely her price at the auction block will be low, but someone will want her. If she cannot be used as a mate, then she can be used as a slave. And if she can't be used as neither, she'll have to be put down. The auctioning will begin at eight tonight._

The newsrock clipping had been chiseled out at the beginning of the month, Angela had seen Qua Sho doing it himself. There were numerous other clippings around the small library, but this was in the front of a desk. It wasn't a large clipping, but it was the more important she believed. Qua Sho had placed it in a frame, a purple frame with red edges, and Qua Sho cherished it. There were five other clippings on the desk, and each one was in a frame.

_The six girls that were brought to Sordoican yesterday were all auctioned off to fantastic results. The most expensive of the buy was SW968, who was sold to Scar for four hundred and twenty Yautjamenties. And sadly, the least expensive was AI549, who was sold to Qua Sho for fifty Yautjamenties. Most of the girls were sold for really high prices._

_Yvertjo bought PS231 for a hundred and thirty Yautjamenties, Celtic bought JP425 for two hundred and two Yautjamenties, Melkire bought KR546 for two hundred and ninety Yautjamenties and Chopper bought KW670 for three hundred and fifty Yautjamenties. So where did those teenaged Yautja's get so much cash you might ask, why they got it from Master Yautofo for successfully completing the Manhood Ritual._

_"I was surprised that I had sold that one girl for such a high price." Lotoja said.  
"The red haired human girl wasn't hard to sell, only two Yautja warriors were bidding on her." Master Yautofo said._

_So is that a good thing that only two Yautja warriors were bidding on her when the other girls were bid on by more than three Yautja fighters? In an interview with Qua Sho and Eleoc yesterday, they allowed their emotions to show for the girl. Qua Sho told us that he meant for the girl to be his mate while Eleoc told us he wanted the girl to be his personal slave. _

Angela felt her anger soar out of control, she had seen Eleoc the day that she was being sold. He was a small Yautja with a small scar running down his arm. He was an ugly yellow coloring and had black eyes that held a stony and evil sheen in them. She hated him from the start, and she believed Qua Sho felt the same way.

_Yesterday, all of the girls were caught in a cornfield after they had successfully pulled an escape from their homes. They were being led by the red haired human and had been running rabid in the forests for almost two days before they were finally caught by their mates. Once again, the red haired human put up most of the fighting. Sources tell us that she almost broke Yvertjo's leg. _

_"That human will be hard to control." Lotoja told us. "She learned he lesson though."_

_The red haired human, after being recaptured, went through some questioning that required everyone to keep their eyes and ears open. The information she gave Lotoja and Master Yautofo made us all feel like idiots. One of the male humans that had been killed, a few minutes before all of the girls had been caught, had been the brother to the one named Paula. _

_The names of the girls are as follows; Angela, Paula, Janet, Sue, Kelly and Karen. After the interogation was over, all of the girls were returned to their homes. Most of the Yautja males understood what had happened to their girls, but the one named Angela when she got home was given a nice little lecture on Yautja fighting and dominance. _

_"The girls will get even worse punishment with every escape." Master Yautofo told us._

Angela stopped reading the articles and walked into the bedroom. She wasn't enjoying herself anymore, sadly she missed Qua Sho. Lying herself down on the bed, she could feel her heart ache. Before she could start crying, there was a creaking sound from downstairs followed by a roar. Qua Sho was home and he was running up the stairs. Angela quickly turned herself carefully to her side, she waited.

Qua Sho, a new scratch presenting itself on his leg, rushed into the bedroom with a hiss. Just the sight of Angela made him drool. With a pur, he crossed the room and sat himself on the bed beside her. He pulled her up gently, and quickly carried her to a room that she had never been in. The room had femine clothing in it of every type. Angela waited, curious of what he would do to her. He started undressing her, slowly taking off every piece of clothing she had on.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.  
"Getting you ready for the parade." Qua Sho replied.  
"Why are you holding a parade today?" Angela asked.  
"Its a special parade." Qua Sho said. "A parade you will love."  
"What's this parade for?" Angela asked.  
"It's a special holiday for young and old Yautja fighters." Qua Sho explained.

Qua Sho, obviously in a hurry, had hastily pulled a beaded red and white tank top bra over her head. The beads were gold and red and matched perfectly with the red and white leather. The beads stretched all the way to her waist. The loin cloth was of the same color, but it didn't have any beads on it. Instead of beads it had straps hanging down from the string that stretched from the front of her body to her back. These straps were fastened together and were of red colouring.

After he had dressed her, he carried her back to their bedroom. Gently placing her down on the bed, he moved over to a brown armour and took out a glossy black chest. Carrying it back to the bed, he picked Angela up, and placed her on his lap. He then started messing around with her hair. Angela tried moving away, but he tightened his grip on her arms and continued. He was quickly fastening black, white and gold beads to her hair. It was done in thirty minutes.

"You look very nice." Qua Sho sighed. "No more fighting now."  
"I'll fight, oh I'll fight." Angela exclaimed.  
"Not now dear." Qua Sho insisted.

Angela was getting angry, no one touched her hair without her permission. It was extremely long, it ended at her waist, and it was redder than ever. The beads had been tied tightly, and they made her want to scream. They hurt her scalp, they were pulling the skin so tight that she could feel a headache coming. Qua Sho had retreated to the far off corner of the room, and he was collecting a few ribbons. Angela knew what they were for, he was going to tie them to her wrists and ankles.

An hour later, she was fully dressed and ready to go. She could feel her temper switching from just frustration to pure rage. The beads, just those beads, were causing this. Qua Sho was equally dressed in formerly beautiful attire. His loin cloth was now a golden white color, and hanging from it were beads of the same colour as the ones in Angela's hair. He had placed wrist and ankle bands on, they were black and silver coloured with tiny spikes protruding from them.

"The parade comes before the picnic," Qua Sho said. "Then the ceremony."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Angela asked.  
"Because if you try anything rashional then you'll pay the price." Qua Sho rasped.

A threat, Qua Sho had threatened her. Her anger had hit a really high level, she had to conseal in somehow. It wouldn't do any good now, she was planning on using this new anger on the plan to escape. If it erupted now, the plan wouldn't work. Qua Sho was already in an uproar of being overwhelmed. She had had some same instances where she had felt the same way, the poor guy was running on energy that wasn't normally his own. It was the energy of excitedness.

Once the moon was up, the fun begun. Yautja hunters and warriors ran amoke every place. Young children ran every which way asking their mothers to buy them everything they came across. Angela, although akward in her surroundings, tried walking beside Qua Sho. But she couldn't control her curiousness, she wanted to walk around. Celtic had Janet on a chain, tugging her along with quick strides. He was walking towards Qua Sho with Chopper, Scar, Melkire and Yvertjo.

"She looks nice." Chopper said.  
"She put up a minor fight, but thanks." Qua Sho sighed.

Chopper had red beads decorated in his blonde coloured dreadlocks and he had black, gold and red beads hanging from his waist. Red and silver wrist and ankle bands decorated with golden figures jumping sparkled beautifully on his body. His loin cloth was a greyish red colour with gold ribbons hanging all the way to his knees. Karen looked really pretty with the red and black beads dangling from her hair. They looked loose, they didn't look as if they were tugging on her scalp at all. Her clothes were equally beautiful. Her tank top bra was golden red with splashes of black mixed in, white beads hung to her stomach. Her loin cloth hung all the way to her knees, it was the same colour as her bra.

"Have any problems dressing your girl Celtic?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Yeah, nearly bit my fingernail off." Celtic sighed.  
"I'll do it again if I have to." Janet screamed.

Celtic and Janet looked as if they were about to attack each other. Celtic had on a golden loin cloth with red figures holding hands. His black dreadlocks were decorated with golden clips and red beads. He had only wrist bands, golden in colour with black dots inside red circles. Janet had a red tank top bra with white beads dangling all the way to her waist. Her loin cloth was the same colour, and it had the same beads hanging down to her kneecaps.

Scar, whose brown dreadlocks were decorated with gold and white beads, stood with Sue at his side. His loin cloth was the same brown colour it had always been, but it had a painted skull dangling all the way down to his groin region. He had white ankle bands glistening with black dots on his legs. Sue, her blonde hair with red ribbons and black beads, looked totally out of place. Her red loin cloth and bra struck out with gold beads and white ribbons.

"Kelly looks very well behaved." Yvertjo complemented.  
"Yes, and so does Paula." Melkire replied.

Yvertjo, clad in a red loin cloth decorated with a skull with flowing gold beads hanging from the eye and nose piece, looked happy. He had gold and red beads hanging from his darkly coloured black dreadlocks. Skulls, tiny red and golden skulls, crisscrossed his waist and dangled from his shoulders. Paula was decorated almost exactly like Angela. Tight red beads hung from her black hair and white ribbons adourned her brown tank top bra. Her loin cloth looked empressive, gold in colour, was decorated with red and white beads that hung all the way down to her kneecaps.

Melkire looked like a prince from a pop-up book. His red dreadlocks held new gold rings and white ribbons. His waist was adourned with red, gold and white skulls of every shape. His loin cloth was black with white spots and red stripes. He had red and gold straps hanging all the way down his legs that ended at his feet. Kelly, her hair tied back so far it looked painful, was crying. Her brown hair was adourned with teeth and gold beads. Her red tank top bra had matching teeth with beads hanging down all the way to her waist. Her loin cloth was white coloured with black beads that hung all the way down to her ankles. A gold bracelet shined from her ankle.

"What's going on Angela?" Sue exclaimed.  
"Its a ceremony of some sort." Angela replied.  
"A holiday right?" Janet suggested.  
"Something like that." Paula answered.  
"Is the plan..." Karen started.  
"Shush, not yet." Angela whispered.

Angela and her friends had been placed in a pen with many other beautiful women. Most of the other girls were in their teens, with some being in their twenties and thirties. There were three that held squirming toddlers to their breasts and there were two that were very much pregnant. Angela envied them, she could just imagine what they had gone through. She was watching all of the festivities from across the pen, waiting and watching for a chance to escape.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Smiton." said a girl.  
"My name is Janet." Janet said.  
"Elizabeth Smiton, from the FAA right?" Paula asked.  
"Yes, sadly its true." Elizabeth sighed.  
"You must be the one that is always in the newsrock." said another girl. "My name is Karla Kabstrip."  
"No, I'm afraid you have the wrong girl." Janet said.  
"Oh, is she here?" Karla asked.  
"She's right there." Paula said.

Elizabeth Smiton, a blonde haired girl with green eyes, was very short. She was a few inches taller than Sue, and she weighed a lot more. She was pregnant, her belly stretched to an extent that looked really painful. Janet could tell she was almost to term. Karla Kabstrip was a tall girl with black hair and glassy blue eyes. She, too, was pregnant. Her belly was stretching out so far that with every step she winced. Janet could tell she was going to have more than one child.

"Angel, someone wants to talk to you." Paula said.  
"Whose that?" Angela asked.  
"Elizabeth Smiton." Elizabeth announced. "And Karla Kabstrip."  
"What do you want?" Angela rasped.  
"We want to talk to you about a chance of escape." Karla whispered.  
"It's just us two that want to escape." Elizabeth sighed. "Everyone else loves this place."  
"We escape soon." Angela replied. "After the parade."

Before the parade started, five girls were chosen to ride. Angela was shocked to hear that she had been one of the five. Elizabeth and Karla were also chosen, because they were pregnant. Another girl was chosen because she had a child by her side. Her name was Lisa Hilokotter. The last girl to join them was Clare Scarx. Qua Sho was sticking to Angela's side like glue, and he was watching her like a hawk while she was being lifted up into the saddle.

The plan was simple, she'd spook the animal below her to rear and then she gallop into the pen that held the other girls. Elizabeth and Karla would race up and grab Janet and Sue while she grabbed up Kelly, Paula and Karen. There was a whistle, and Qua Sho led Angela's mount out into the open, it was now or never. With a kick of her leg and a twisting of the reins, Angela made the animal rear up. Qua Sho was flattened to the ground in less than a minute.

"Hurry, to the pens." Angela exclaimed.

The plan worked, the animal reared up more times and a portion of the pen was down. Janet raced over and jumped behind Karla. Karen and Kelly raced over to Angela and climbed up into the saddle behind her. Sue was being pulled into the saddle of Elizabeth. Now all they needed was Paula. Paula was screaming from the back of the pen, in obvious fear of being left behind. Before Angela could get to her, Lisa Hilokotter scooped her up. Angela squinted to see if she was a threat then she spurred her mount onwards. All four of the mounts easily crashed down the pen and were racing along the yellow sanded streets. It wasn't long before Qua Sho; followed by Celtic, Scar, Chopper, Yvertjo, Melkire, Lotoja and three other Yautja warriors, were closing in on thier heels.

"Why are you helping us?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Because I hate it here." Lisa Hilokotter sighed. "Same as my daughter Kyushia here."  
"Your daughter is a Yautja baby." Karla exclaimed.  
"She's my baby, I will not leave her here." Lisa exclaimed. "Please Angel help me."  
"How do you know Angela?" Janet asked.  
"I read the newsrock." Lisa sighed. "Angela is the only one that can help me."

Lisa Hilokotter was a black haired you woman on twenty years of age. She was a small woman, although she was almost as tall as Kelly who was five foot five, who had deep muscles in her thighs and arms. Her daughter was very much a Yautja. Kyushia had dark green skin and blonde dreadlocks. She had white eyes that were very sparkly. The child wasn't no bigger than a three year old, and Lisa confirmed their thoughts.

"Whose your mate?" Janet asked.  
"Cabogie, he can be nice when he wants to be." Lisa sighed.  
"Hello." Kyushia exlcaimed. "Mommy I'm scared."  
"Hush sweetie." Lisa sighed. "Kyushia is very fond of her father, but she's also scared of him."  
"I can see why." Janet said. "We need to split up."  
"Why?" Paula asked.  
"Celtic and the others are gathering speed." Janet said.  
"Instead of splitting, lets shock everyone." Angela stated.  
"How?" Lisa asked.  
"By walking into the parade and starting a stunt." Angela said.  
"Great idea." Kelly exclaimed.  
"How?" Karen asked.  
"You'll see." Angela said.

Angela led them back into the parade with laughs. Every Yautja started screaming at once, but stopped when they saw Angela stand up in her saddle. They all started screaming in excitement as Paula leaned over in her saddle, only her legs held her up. Karen and Kelly swung themselves over and hung just below the animals swinging legs. Janet switched from sitting the right way to sitting towards Celtic. It was all going well until all the girls jumped off the animals and into their mates arms. Angela stayed on her mount and continued to do dangerous yet outrageous stunts.

"Hi Celtic." Janet cooed.  
"How did you do that?" Celtic asked.  
"I did it because I love you." Janet replied.  
"I love you too Janet." Celtic exclaimed.

Angela stood up in her saddle and jumped into Qua Sho. She pulled herself unto his shoulders and stood up on them. Qua Sho looked up in fasination, wondering what to do next. He now knew what was going on. The girls were trying to make this parade exciting. And it was working, it was getting great results. The animal Angela had been riding was still at their side, Angela jumped on him and pulled another beast up close. She moved over to a standing position, with each foot on both animals. At the end of the parade, everyone was asking for more.

"That might have turned out worse than it did." Lotoja exclaimed.  
"But it didn't." Qua Sho replied.  
"Everyone loved it." Celtic sighed.  
"Charges dropped, keep a good watch on the girls." Master Yautofo sighed.

The girls had all been placed in a new pen, newly built. Everyone that passed by them had stopped and looked at them with wonder. Angela sat up with a smile, her plan had worked. She had noticed that one particular Yautja male had walked back to the pen many times, and had been looking at her with angry and hungry eyes. She knew him, and she had a feeling that this wasn't the first or last time that they would meet.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: _I wrote this chapter because it is Valentines Day tomorrow and we needed a little change from the fighting. The next chapter will be very important, because Angela has to make a very strong decision. Continue reading and reviewing my work, please._

* * *

Eleoc looked at the girls curved body with hungry eyes that spelled disaster. This was the girl that he had wanted almost two months ago. He had a blind hatred for her buyer, he had made a fool of him. No one ever made a fool of Eleoc without him putting a hurting on them. Eleoc had made a grand plan for today in making this girl his and making Qua Sho wish he was never born. This girl was not to be a mate, her eyes told him that. She was useless for such a job, she needed to be put to work. 

"Step away from me." Angela hissed.  
"Qua Sho has sold you to me." Eleoc rasped.  
"Qua Sho wouldn't do such a thing." Angela growled.  
"Come to me human." Eleoc ordered.  
_"Make me slime ball."_ Angela screamed.

The other Yautja's around the pen had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at Eleoc and Angela. Angela had her hands balled up into tight fists and was about to pounce. Eleoc's eyes were glaring at her with a fury of hatred. Without thinking, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Angela fell down hard. Opening the gate door, he started kicking and hitting her. She tried to get up but would be painfully kicked in the ribs every time she had gathered to her knees. Eleoc picked her up by the shoulders, and slammed her into the walls of the wooden pen. Paula tried to stop him but he slapped her to her knees. Janet was knocked unconcious, Kelly and Karen huddled together screaming for Angela to get up. Sue was holding onto Eleoc's shoulders, trying to stop him.

_"Leave Angela alone."_ Sue screamed.  
_"Get off of me bitch."_ Eleoc roared.

Eleoc, with a thrust of his shoulder blades, tossed Sue from him. She crashed into the ground and lost her breath. With a roar he turned from Angela and started slapping Sue in the face. Angela regained her footing and with a tackling jump, she flattened Eleoc to the ground were she landed punch after punch onto his face. He fought his way up and before she knew it, he was slamming her down to the ground. There was another roar, and before Eleoc knew it himself, he was up in the air.

"Qua Sho..."Angela gasped.  
_"Run Angel."_ Qua Sho roared. "You will not want to see this."

Angela did as he told her, so did the others. Racing to the pen door that was held open, they raced out of the grounds of the parade and into the open space beyond. Angela stopped halfway out when she heard Qua Sho's yelps of pain. Backtracing her steps, she ran back into the parade grounds. Qua Sho was down on the ground and it looked as if Eleoc had knocked the breath out of him. With a bellow raising up in her throat, she jumped into the pen and tackled Eleoc.

_"You leave Qua Sho be."_ Angela screamed.

Punching her way into his very skull, Angela saw the hatred and anger be replaced by fear and determination. A few good solid kicks sent him howling into the crowds were he started begging for his very life. Eleoc, at the end of the slaughtering, was huddled to the ground begging for someone to help him. But everyone was cheering Angela on, they were on her side and not on his. At the end, Eleoc was led away and placed into a cart.

"Qua Sho, are you alright?" Angela asked.  
"Ugh, yes very much fine." Qua Sho said.  
"Shush, quiet I'll take good care of you." Angela exclaimed.  
"Angel. come on." Janet screamed.

Looking over her shoulder, Angela saw Janet beckoning for Angela to join them on their escape. Lisa Hilokotter and her young daughter Kyushia were pleading, Karla Kabstip and Elizabeth Smiton were a few steps away from the rest of the group, holding their bellies in pain. It was then that Angela decided that she would run. Karla and Lisa were pregnant and they needed to get to a safe place. Their eyes and movements told her that they were close.

With a sigh, she raced over to the girls and they all ran off together into the sunset. Qua Sho had seen everything, and he was proud. Angela was ruthless when she wanted to be, but when she had seen those two women in pain she had exhibited her female instincts. With a sigh he left to collect a Cavelopica so he could find them. Celtic, Yvertjo, Melkire, Scar and Chopper did the same.

"Angel, we can't go far." Karla exclaimed.  
"Just there..."Angela gasped. "To that barn."

Angela was almost to the barn when she heard a scream. She knew what had happened, but she still turned. Karla Kabstip was down on the ground, obviously in labour. With a hyena yell, Angela drove herself forward and with all the strength she had in her she carried Karla into the barn. The others followed slowly. Angela was only ten steps into the barn, when Elizabeth collapsed and started going through labour.

"It's a girl." Angela said.

It was an hour later, Elizabeth Smiton had had a very hard labour and the baby had been in a breach position. Angela had had to realign the baby and then it had been born. The baby was a girl, dark green, her mandibles were a lighter shade of green, in color with orange eyes. Angela guessed she was five pounds and four ounces. Everyone was up in arms in excitement. Even Angela was, she had shown them all again how determined and yet how nurturing she could be.

"I'm going to name her Yagoda." Elizabeth said. "After Kabelico's mother."  
"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you." Angela said. "Of both of you."  
"Hey, what about me?" Karla Kabstip exclaimed. "You said I'd be having my baby in two hours."  
"And I did, but you don't have one baby." Angela said. "You have a double."  
"A double?" Karla asked.  
"You're going to have twins." Angela explained.

It was early in the night, the moon had just come up and there were three young Yautja babies screaming in the barn. Angela had successfully cleaned and checked Karla's first child, a tiny girl, out and had told Karla that her baby girl, although small, was perfectly healthy when Karla started contracting again. The barn was a sticky mess by the time the second baby was born. It was a boy, and he was big.

"Beagois, the boys name is Beagois." Karla sighed.  
"And the girls?" Angela asked.  
"Angoria." Karla sighed. "After you."  
_"I'm flattered."_ Angela exclaimed.

Beagois was a large baby, twice as big as his sister and Elizabeth's daughter Yagoda. He was dark green in colour, his mandibles were a lighter shade of green and his eyes were a moist yellow. His dreadlocks, which stuck out all over his tiny head erectly, were white. Angela guessed that he weighed nine pounds and five ounces. Angoria, Beagois's sister, was a tiny thing. Her dreadlocks stuck out all around her tiny head and they were gold in colour. She was a yellowish green color and her mandibles were light green. Angela guessed Angoria was four pounds and seven ounces.

The screaming children had attracted Qua Sho and the others, they were almost there when they heard a terrific roar of laughter. Kabelico, a tall and robust green Yautja with one green and one yellow eye, spurred his mount on. He wanted to get to Elizabeth, he was concerned about the child and her. Zebesho, a robust male Yautja with long white dreadlocks and brown eyes, walked his mount slowly. He knew Karla was fine, Angela was there and she was taking care of things.

"Girls, we have company." Angela sighed. "Qua Sho and company."

Qua Sho walked slowly into the barn and with a smile, he stretched his hands out. Angela, tasting freedom for only three hours, rushed to him and embraced him. Janet and the others did the same. Zebesho rushed over to Karla and squealed in delight. His two children slept on Karla's exposed breasts. Kabelico had slowly walked to Elizabeth with a smile, he saw the child and he liked what he was seeing. There was a lot of happiness in the air, then Master Yautofo walked in.

"We have babies I see." he said. "Whose the bedmother?"  
"Angela sir." Elizabeth whispered weakly.  
"Angel took good care of us." Karla sighed.  
"You two rest, long joys are coming your way." Master Yautofo said. "Get these girls back to the parade grounds."

They had traveled two miles upwind from the parade grounds, and everyone was happy to shee them back. Yautja children rushed up to the two mothers that held the squealing babies, mothers ran over to help Elizabeth and doctors hustled them into an awaiting cart that was to take them to the hospital. Lisa Hilokotter and Kyushia were really happy, they could have hugged everyone. Angela, though, wasn't happy. She had used up the chance of escape, it had passed right by her nose and yet she had acted foolishly by helping Qua Sho.

"Angel, come on." Qua Sho sighed. "It's time for the picnic."

Angela followed Qua Sho to their spot on the grassy knoll beside an old aspen, or a tall tree with long trailing branches, that had a long blanket _covered_ in food. Angela stopped short and gasped. Three chickens, apple sauce, pudding, T-bone steaks, ribs, corn, two apple pies, and some type of red whine sat ready beside two tall glasses awaited them. Qua Sho had already seated himself, and he was patting a place beside him tenderly.

"I'm proud of you girl." Qua Sho said. "You buckled down and didn't quit."  
"Thanks." Angela sighed.  
"I love you a lot." Qua Sho whispered in her ear.  
"I..." Angela swallowed hard. "I love you too."  
"Lets eat babe." Qua Sho sighed.

The meal was delightful, Angela couldn't fit another bite into her belly. She had eaten two pieces of chicken, some T-bone and ribs for the main course and then she had eaten some apple sauce and apple pie for dessert. Qua Sho was equally stuffed. Five pieces of chicken, a lot of T-bone and a majority of ribs for his main course with an entire apple pie and corn for dessert. After they had eaten that, they had toasted each other with the whine substance. Angela found out that it was indeed whine, her favorite whine.

"Now that was eventful." Angela said.  
"Thanks, most of it I made myself." Qua Sho belched. "Excuse me."  
"You're excused hon." Angela giggled.  
"You think this is the end dear?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Um, probably not." Angela replied.  
"You're right, we have several hours left." Qua Sho sighed. "Plus what'll happen tonight."  
"What's to happen tonight?" Angela asked.  
"You shall see." Qua Sho said. "You shall see."

After the picnic, the rest of the hour was spent resting and digesting. Angela felt as if she was about to burst. She knew she couldn't sleep on her stomach, so she decided to sleep on her side, beside Qua Sho who was sleeping on his back. She had placed her hand on his gently rising chest, his breathing was smooth and shallow. He was sleeping soundly, everyone was. Before long, Angela found herself dozing, she dreamt about cheeries and gumdrops.

"Angel, time to wake up." Qua Sho said.  
"No daddy just a few more." Angela, still sleeping, said.  
"Wake up Angela." Qua Sho whispered in her ear.

Qua Sho was leaning over her, his mouth just inches way from hers. He was smiling, and in that smile a story was told. It wasn't a sad, happy or excited story, it was a combination of every type of story. He was happy, and she felt that she was too. Everyone was walking out of the grassy area and were now heading back towards the parade grounds where more fun was probably in store. Angela, the plan still trying to jump out and form itself, was curious beyond herself of what would happen next.

Janet, on the other hand, was really getting angry at Angela. Angela had used the perfect moment of escape instead to cause a little happiness. She wasn't having any fun, Celtic wasn't either. All during the picnic she had caught his eyes glancing at her feastfully. She had reacted every time with a _'what the fuck are you looking at?'_ And everytime she had reacted with that, Celtic had slapped her. Her cheek was a blistering red colour, and it hurt.

Paula, although she was a little happy with the day and what had happened with Elizabeth and Karla, she too was really angry. Angela had said to them all that she would finally get them off and away from this planet. But she had failed them, she had instead rushed into Qua Sho's arms and had embraced him as if she loved him. Paula had always thought Angela unloved anmd unloveable. But maybe she and the others were wrong.

The only ones happy for Angela were Karen, Kelly and Sue. They were glad that Angela had given up the perfect chance of escape to help Elizabeth and Karla. They were happy that Angela was happy. They knew that Angela would eventually come up with another plan of escape, but when was the question. They just knew she hadn't abandoned them, they knew Angela was still with them. She would always be there.

"Anything you want to see?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Me?" Angela replied.  
"Yes." Qua Sho said.

There was a pen with squealing animals off to the right and Angela walked towards it. Children of every type of age were pointing and shouting about something pretty and cute looking inside of it. Slowly walking up to it, Qua Sho following with a huge smile on his face, she leaned cautiously against the fence and gasped. Paula and Janet were walking towards her hastily, regardless of Celtic and Yvertjo who were jogging to keep up with them.

There were red, black, brown, piebald and white creatures; that resembled ferrets, weasels, bobcats and polecats, running around the pen. Theirs tails were big and bushy, they had four tiny pawed feet and glassy black eyes. One of the creatures preformed a backflip and landed perfectly on its feet, its tiny little black nose pointed upwards. Angela's heart cried and she knew then that she wanted one, she was about to turn around when Qua Sho touched her shoulder.

"Cute aren't they?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Yes very." Angela said.  
"Well, I have over a hundred on me," Qua Sho whispered. "Pick a good one out."  
_"You mean it!"_ Angela exclaimed.  
"Yes, anything for my love." Qua Sho sighed.

Angela was about to start crying when she heard a grunt from across the fence. Paula and Janet were glaring at her meanly, and they were pointing at her with fists. Angela scowled and moved down the pen a ways. Qua Sho was busy talking to the handler of the creatures. The handler looked as if he knew a lot about the creatures, he carried a stick and a rope, obviously intended for one if someone decided to buy one of his murchandise.

"Well hello there young fellow." Angela cooed. "Wanna come home with me?"

Angela was talking to a calico ferret that was lying down in a far off corner. It was all alone and it looked so cute and out of place. It's bushy tail was brown, the back and stomach were black and white and the head and feet were reddish grey. He had a white nose and sharp marble black eyes. He was a young ferret, probably only eight weeks old. There was another ferret beside him, a solid white male with a bleach white nose and pink eyes. Both were friendly, and were obviously inseparable.

"Qua..." Angela started.  
"They look inseparable honey." Qua Sho sighed.  
"They are, they're the runts of the litter." the handler sighed. "Five yautjamenties for both."  
"Inexpensive are they not?" Qua Sho asked.  
"They're young and smaller than the others." the handler replied. "Runts sell for less."  
"I'll take them." Qua Sho said.  
"Good deal, wait here."

The handler left, but returned a few moments later with a carrier. The carrier looked small, and was built of metal and steal. It had a mat on the bottum to protect the creatures paws. He picked both animals up at once and dumped them into it. The white creature playfully bit at his hands. Angela couldn't help but to smile. Qua Sho tossed the money to the handler and they left. Angela saw that Paula and Janet were following, and they were alone. Celtic and Yvertjo were nowhere to be seen.

"What are they?" Angela asked.  
"They are called Cafertitia." Qua Sho explained. "Or in your language, ferrets."  
"They're so _cute_." Angela squealed.

Janet, steaming and ready to pounce, watched as Angela and Qua Sho disappeared into the crowds. She had escaped from Celtic a few moments before and was running free. Paula was also ready to spring to action. She wanted to knock some sense into Angela, Angela had forgotten whom she was and who they were and what they wanted. She wanted to roar and pounce, like a tiger.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: _This is another Valentine's Day chapter, caution: sex scene inside. Please read and review, another chapter going up sooner than you think._

* * *

The rest of the night felt like a dream come true for Angela, Qua Sho was even enjoying himself. He had learned long ago that women, especially human and Yautja, loved shopping. His girl was no different, she was up in arms over almost everything that had been placed up in the hour that everyone had been sleeping and digesting what they had eaten. Angela had looked at bracelets, necklaces and she had even looked at sandals. Although she hadn't asked for any of them, Qua Sho had taken the liberty to buy them himself. He loved the way her eyes had brightened at every gift he had presented to her. 

"How could Angela do this to us?" Janet growled.  
"She's so going to pay for this...this..."Paula hissed.  
"This indignity...this _betrayal_." Janet finished.

Celtic still didn't know were Janet was, one minute she was right beside him and the next he was all alone. His anger was soaring out of control, he had told Janet to stick by his side and he had enforced this by tying a chain to her waist. He felt great remorse for the girl, yet he also felt great frustration for her. She was a hard headed girl, she wouldn't cooperate and she wasn't adapting. The other girls had adapted well to their new suroundings, even the red head.

Yvertjo felt the same fury, he couldn't believe he had lost Paula. He had been talking to Lotoja when he had noticed that Paula was no longer at his side. Lotoja had offered to help him in finding the girl, but he had insisted that he should be the one to catch her. He was pissed, he could tell his temper was growing stronger and it was getting dangerous. This was the same type of anger that he had experienced while fighting that L.A. cop Harrigan.

"Qua Sho." Celtic bellowed.  
"Celtic, what's wrong?" Qua Sho asked.  
"I've lost Janet..." Celtic started.  
"What do you mean you lost Janet?" Qua Sho exclaimed.  
"She was beside me one minute and gone the next." Celtic replied.  
"Janet's not the only one missing," Lotoja said. "So is Paula."

Qua Sho looked at Celtic with furious eyes, Celtic was furious. Both of his hands were in fists, his breathing was fast and his eyes were glazed. Celtic's black coloured dreadlocks stood up on his head, as if he was hanging upside down. Lotoja was equally angry, his madibles clicked together. His black eyes narrowed.

"Qua..."Angela started.  
"Not now Angel," Qua Sho sighed. "Why don't you go on home."  
"Sure babe." Angela sighed.

Angela headed through the crowded streets and was almost to the pyramid when someone grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and twirled around, almost losing the carrier and bags under her arms. Janet, her eyes extremely bright and terrifying, rose her fist and drove it home into her jaw. Angela dropped down to the ground, the animal carrier and bags fell silently at her feet. Before Angela could gather to her feet, Paula was screaming at her.

Janet, her temper soaring out of control, pulled Angela onto her back and started slamming her fists into her face. Angela covered her face with her wrists and arms and was pushing herself up with her elbows. Her temper was rising, growing dangerous. Before Janet knew it, she was on the ground howling in pain. Angela had given her special trademark punch, a punch that if planted well could kill. Paula came to her aid and was punching Angela in the back. Angela hardly flinched, she whirled around and slammed her bleeding head into Paula's.

"Now, what's all this about?" Angela demanded.  
"You know damn well what this is about." Janet yelled.  
"You've abandoned us." Paula sighed.  
"Abandoned you?" Angela laughed. "I asure you I haven't."  
"You rushed into Qua Sho's arms." Janet accused.  
"Yes, yes I did." Angela growled. "Because I was glad to see him."  
_"You traitor!"_ Paula screeched.  
"I didn't say I loved him, I said I was glad to see him." Angela hissed.  
_"You are a liar."_ Janet screamed.  
"What was I to do?" Angela asked. "Think about it for once."  
"You could have ran for the hills." Paula screamed.  
"There were six Yautja warriors plus standing in the doorway." Angela said.  
"So...so..."Paula sighed.  
"There was no point in trying to escape." Angela said.

Angela had won again, what she was saying was right. Paula's anger fell into a sad understanding. Their leader was a whole step ahead of them. She had doubted her leader, her best friend. She felt tears falling down her face, moistening the bruises from Yvertjo's fists on her cheeks. Janet was still looking at Angela with furious eyes. Angela's words still hadn't hit home yet for her, she was about to jump up and start punching Angela in the stomach when she heard a roar.

"What's going on here?" Yvertjo exclaimed.  
"Nothing Yvertjo, nothing." Paula sighed.  
"Nothing my _ass_." Janet screamed. "She's a traitor."  
"You poor creature." Angela said. "Just because I chose not to escape at that point doesn't mean I'm a traitor."  
_"You idiot."_ Janet shrieked. "You...you..."  
"You need to have a reality calling dear." Angela said.

Yvertjo looked at the three girls with curious eyes. Paula was sitting on the ground, tears falling freely from her eyes and blood seeping from a cut to her chin. Janet was looking up into Angela's eyes with sheer anger. She was ready to pounce, ready to attack Angela. Angela, on the other hand, looked very professional. She stood straight, her eyes were clear and she was breathing slowly. Her words were enough to show her dominance. Before Yvertjo could say or do a thing, Qua Sho and Celtic, accompanied by Lotoja, walked up. It was also then that Janet attacked Angela.

Janet jumped up and swung both fists at Angela's face. Angela backed away and ducked just in time to avoid being hit. Janet threw more punches and Angela continued to duck and back up. Before Janet could swing for the seventeenth time, Angela grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground. Angela hovered over her like she was the leading female. Paula looked at this through moist eyes, and she awed at the beauty of Angela's movements.

"Now, are we going to listen or are we going to fight again?" Angela said.  
"Why Angel?" Janet sighed. "Why did you hit me?"  
"Because I love you girl, you are like a daughter to me." Angela said.  
"I...I love you too." Janet sighed. "Truce?"  
"Truce." Angela said.

Qua Sho watched with amazed eyes, he had seen pure poetry in action. Angela had wrapped her tiny hands around Janet's waist and had raised her up and thrown her to the ground like a rag doll. Janet was now cowering on the ground, asking for forgiveness. Angela had remained dominant through the entire fight, she had acted like a mature adult. She had allowed for Janet's anger to bypass, she had shown Janet who was the boss.

Celtic and Lotoja were equally surprised, but not amazed. They knew Angela had that type of strength in her, but they had had no idea that Angela ws that smart as to allow Janet's anger to filter out. Celtic was angry at first that she had thrown Janet, but he had accepted it as an act of dominace. Janet hadn't been hurt, she had been shown her place. Celtic hissed in his throat, Angela was smart, and she was cunning as well as beautiful.

"Enough fighting, go." Angela ordered.  
"Right, yes." Janet sighed. "Angela, I'm sorry."  
"Just remember that the next time." Angela growled. "It's a lesson I only do once."  
"I'll remember." Janet whispered.  
"I will too." Paula said. "I'll never question you again."  
"Good, now go." Angela ordered again.

Janet and Paula were ushered back to the parade grounds, Celtic and Yvertjo were glaring meanly at them and Angela could tell that they were in trouble. Qua Sho had gathered the animal carrier and the bags from the ground and was opening the door. Angela heard it and on instinct she walked in. The pyramid was really cool, the night was always cooler than the daylight hours by fifteen or twenty degrees.

"Here, take these up to our room." Qua Sho said. "And stay up there."  
"Okay." Angela said.  
"I'll be up there in a second." Qua Sho said to himself.

Angela walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom where she sat the carrier down infront of the small wooden cage by the window. It wasn't a normal looking cage, it was huge with a medium sized bowl full of water in the center and a litter pan in one of the corners. A bed, a minature doggy bed with a white blanket, was connected to the far off wall. There was a salt and suger lick hanging from the top and their were toys littered all over the flooring. Angela, giggling as the white creature licked and nibbled at her fingers, lifted both creatures up and out of the carrier and plopped them both into the cage. Once inside they started wrestling and playing around.

The jewel box was a small one, no bigger than a shoebox, with white figures holding baskets to their heads. The figures in white had ruby red eyes and blue lips. Inside of the box were buttons, a few necklaces and bracelets and some earrings. Angela slowly and carefully dropped the necklaces and the bracelets into it and then she went over to the closet and carefully tucked the sandals into a far off corner. She then went to the bed, wondering what Qua Sho was up to.

"I see you are comfortable." Qua Sho sighed.  
"Yes, you too." Angela replied.  
"I'm very comfortable." Qua Sho said.

Qua Sho raised his hand and placed it on Angela's shoulder, massaging her. Angela grunted and moved into a better position. Qua Sho couldn't help himself, his fingers moved to fast. He had her bra off in a minute and the loin cloth was off in two. Angela cooporated and even helped him undress himself. He allowed for her to finger him, pushing his groin up and out and slipping her hands around himself. When that was done, Qua Sho mounted her. Angela squealed in pain, her sides and groin region aching.

Qua Sho's thighs moved in and out, pushing himself in deeper. He could feel Angela's hip rising and bumping into his own. She was nibbling at his shoulder and kissing him. With a grunt, Qua Sho pushed into her deeper, and he felt her hips increase in tempo as he went in. She was moaning in pain now, he had broken her chord. They were like that for five minutes, then Qua Sho removed himself and resolved into licking and carrassing her groin. Angela continued moaning, but in satisfaction. When he straightened himself up, she flattened him on his back and with an arching of her back, she bent down and started kissing his groin. He roared and grunted as her tongue went over him, she nibbled a little then suckled and then she withdrew and they fell asleep in each others arms.

"I love you." Qua Sho whispered.  
"I love you too." Angela replied.

The next day Angela was in a lot of pain and was wondering were the headaches were coming from. She couldn't remember a thing about yesterday, nothing was coming to her clearly. She noticed that her groin was hurting her badly and she started taking a bath. The water was cool and it refreshed her enough so that she could remember half of what had happened. She remembered the birth of the three Yautja babies, the unsuccessful plan and the fight Janet and Paula and she had had but that was all. It was all a blur from then onwards.

Getting out of the tub was easier said then done, she stretched her leg over and bit her lip shut tightly. Not only was her groin and head hurting but so were her hips and legs. She slowly stood up and with a jump, she was out of the bathtub and into the bedroom were she placed her normal clothing on. Finally she couldn't handle it anymore, she collapsed on the bed and started crying.

"It's about time you woke up." a female Yautja said.  
"Huh...what?" Angela gasped. "What do you want?"  
"Qua Sho sent me to help you." the female Yautja said. "You had quite a night yesterday I hear."  
"Yeah I guess." Angela said. "What's your name again?"  
"Oh, please excuse me." the female Yautja said. "My name is Altamha."  
"Well Altamha, why exactly did Qua Sho send you here?" Angela asked.  
"You don't remember?" Altamha asked.  
"Remember what exactly?" Angela asked back.  
"Why you and Qua Sho had sex last night." Altamha said.

Altamha was a tall female Yautja with brown eyes and green scaly skin. Her skin was stretched tightly over her chest and stomach and massive muscle showed itself on her legs and arms. Her eyes told Angela that she was an experienced bedmother and mother and mate. Altamha had a bucket of water with her and some sponges. Angela guessed what they were for and started to undress herself when Altamha stopped her.

"No need, just lie down." she said.  
"Okay." Angela said.

The water was warm and soapy, Angela guessed that there was some type of medication in it that helped females in her situation out. Altamha brought one of the sponges up, filled it with water and then she squeezed it. Angela bit her lip as the sponge touched her groin. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore, she started crying and cursing. Altamha understood this, all young females did the same thing.

"Why was I so stupid?" Angela asked herself.  
"You weren't stupid dear." Altamha sighed.  
"I could have said no." Angela cried. "I could have stopped that."  
"I heard you enjoyed every minute of it." Altamha said.  
"I lost it...lost it to a crab." Angela exclaimed.  
"Lost what dear?" Altamha asked.  
"I lost my _fucking_ virginity to a _fucking_ crab!" Angela screamed. "Damn that hurts."  
"That's right, scream it out." Altamha sighed. "That makes everything feel better."  
"Why me...why me and my friends?" Angela cried.  
"Because you all were healthy..." Altamha started.  
_"BULLSHIT!"_ Angela screamed. "We were brought here for a reason."  
"Yes, but I'm not the one to tell you why." Altamha sighed.  
"I bet Paula and the others got the same fucking thing." Angela yelled.  
"Actually, you were the only one." Altamha sighed. "You and Qua Sho are old enough."  
"Fuck that shit." Angela cursed. "Fuck it all."

An hour later, Altamha was in the kitchen making Angela some broth. Angela was still steamed, she still couldn't believe she had lost her virginity. She had been keeping her virginity for someone special, someone that would probably never come. Hadn't the doctor told her a few months before Halloween of last year that she was sterile and couldn't have children? Hadn't he said that a lot of women were being diagnosed with sterility? If this was true, then she had nothing to worry about. She hated children and she didn't want any.

"Qua Sho will be home any minute now." Altamha said.  
"Goodie." Angela sighed.  
"Now you behave, he was worried about you this morning." Altamha said.  
"Good for him." Angela exclaimed.  
"I'm to stay with you two for a few days, to watch over you." Altamha said.  
"You'll be needing a shovel lady." Angela growled.  
"Of no, no dear I never go for violence." Altamha sighed.

The door opened and Qua Sho walked in, Angela jumped up from the couch and pounded her way over to him with furious eyes. Qua Sho could tell something wasn't right. He stood straight and waited, Altamha had walked a few steps towards Angela and he had stopped her with a shake of his head. Angela was angry about something and the only way for her to calm down was to allow the anger to pass.

"You fucking stole my virginity." Angela screamed.  
"Wh...yes I did." Qua Sho said.  
"You slimy toad of a shit ass stole my life from me." Angela hissed. She started hitting him on his arm.  
"Ye...no I didn't." Qua Sho sighed.  
"You stole my spirit, my drive for independence." Angela accused.  
"No I didn't." Qua Sho sighed.

Angela was pounding his chest and kicking at his feet, her eyes had turned red and she was breathing hard. Qua Sho was astonished to find that this new temper was causing him to faulter his words. He would start saying something, but he would end up saying something else. Altamha was standing in the kitchen doorway with a frown of sadness and anger clouding her face. She couldn't believe Angela was doing this to Qua Sho. Before Qua Sho could stop her, Angela was out the door and racing towards the forest beyond. He ran after her and almost caught her hadn't he of tripped and fallen on an upturned cart. Altamha was right behind him and fell face down in the dirt beside him. They watched Angela disappear into the thick trees.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: _Another chapter done, I hope to have another chapter down by tonight, not sure because I'm a little under the weather. Continue reading and reviewing please.

* * *

A terrible occurance happened two days ago when Angela Irene, Qua Sho's mate of almost three months, ran away from the pyramid of her mate. Sources told us that she was angry after finding out that Qua Sho and she had had intercourse the night before and she had lost her virginity. A hunt is in place to find and bring her back home, ones involved are Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Yvertjo, Melkire, Lotoja, Master Yautofo, Altamha, and Eleoc. _

_"We'll find her." Celtic quoted.  
"She'll be returned home safely." Chopper told us.  
"Although she and I have our differences, I will still help." Eleoc said._

_So will Angela be caught by the party of nine or will Qua Sho catch her himself? Sources have told us that he split from the searching party in an attempt to corner her when he thought they had her caught. Turned out all they had caught was a big bird. Since then Qua Sho has returned to the party of nine, making it a party of ten, and they are still out there looking for the girl._

_Angela's description is as follows: She has red hair and green eyes and is very tall. She was last reported to be wearing a brown bra and loin cloth piece and may have a few scratches and cuts to her side. Be extra careful if you come across her, she had a temper enough to scare even the smallest Yautja child. Whomever finds her, he or she is to recieve a large lump sum of four hundred Yautjamenties._

Angela had been happily free for three days, her scratches and the gash wound on her shoulder had healed perfectly well and were beginning to crust. She was close to the villiage of Cablishca and there were a few groups of young Yautja children playing with rubber balls and darts. There was one that she was particularly interested in, a short and muscular young male Yautja that had been pushed out of the fun due to his fury nature.

"Did you hear about the girl?" Kabelico asked.  
"Yeah, poor dear thing." Zebesho replied.  
"I heard she's fine." April Malorie said. "Probably watching us as we speak."  
"Yeah, yeah right." Jessica Symox said.

April Malorie was a short african american with light brown hair and dark brown eyes stood off to the side and was watching her son with keen eyes. She wasn't about to show her fright of Angela. She and Angela had had a history, a bad history. She had met Angela at the University of Yale five years ago because of some special martial arts and defense classes that Angela was teaching. She had told Angela to lighten up on the hard schedule of teaching the students. Angela had reacted by punching her and breaking her nose. After that, they had been sworn enemies.

Jessica Symox, another african american with braided brown hair and black eyes, was a tall woman of thirty years. She worked at the University of California and she too had had an experience with Angela. One day while on the road she had run a red light and had crashed into Angela's car that was ahead of her. Angela had jumped out and had all but broke the passenger side window. When she had eventually gotten out of the car, Angela had blacked her eye and had broken her wrist. She still couldn't write well with her left hand.

"Angela's going to get it now." Clare Scarx exclaimed. "She's crossed the line."  
"She's crossed it way too many times." Jasmine Harboloti sighed.  
"I'm not trying to pick sides, but what did she do this time?" Gertrude Teroli asked.

Clare Scarx, a mexican american girl with long black hair tied back with a brown hide with blue eyes, turned her head to see her daughter running away from a group of other girls with the rubber ball. Angela and she had a terrible history together also. Angela had sued her for damages done to her second car in two years. After the suing, Angela had punched and broken her jaw.

Jasmine Harboloti was a sweet german girl with bleach blonde curly hair bunched up in a bun. Her blue eyes and small hands trembled. Angela, too, had caused her harm. A few years ago she had been working as a detective on the force of Kentucky. Angela had had her twin pair of knives stolen and she was put on the case. After a few days the knives were found but Angela was furious because Jasmine had taken a sick day off. Angela had given a bad report and she had been fired right on the spot.

Gertrude Teroli was an australian woman on twenty two years with red hair and blue eyes. She had seen Angela on a few runs to and from the police station and she had been almost friendly. One time she had threatened her for barging in on her business when she had been accused of stealing from the local free market. At the parade she had seen Angela with a bunch of other girls and had been astonished to learn that she had helped two women give birth. After reading the article in the newsrock this morning, she had felt a sort of anger at Angela.

"Edmonitio, come here honey." Clare cooed.  
"Time to go home Carbitious." Jasmine said.

Before Angela's eyes, the children ran off and were racing alongside their parents legs. She had seen the five women standing off by themselves, and she could care less. When they had all left, the little muscular Yautja stayed behind. It was obvious that he was crying and in pain. Mustering her nerve and spirit, she walked towards the child as he scooped up some small rubber balls and placed them in his pockets.

"What's you name son?" Angela asked.  
"Smiolico, what yours?" Smiolico asked.  
"Mines Angela." Angela said.

Smiolico, despite his short muscular body, had a cute face and tiny hands. He was very skinny and malnourished. His dreadlocks came down to his shoulders and were light brown. His skin was yellowish - brown and he had blue eyes. His legs were very powerful looking, they had muscle rippling all over them. He had looked up at her frightfully, like he was waiting for danger.

"What's wrong dear?" Angela asked.  
"What?" Smiolico asked.  
"Why aren't you with your mother and father?" Angela asked.  
"I'm...I'm orphan." Smiolico sighed.  
"Oh, don't cry young one." Angela cooed. "I'm also an orphan."  
"_You...you are!"_ Smiolico exclaimed.  
"Yes, raised myself from age five up." Angela said.  
"Cool." Smiolico said.

Angela started walking back into the forest, she stopped at the edge and turned around. Smiolico was following her like a shadow, his tiny body pressed up hard against her leg like a colt. Angela liked it, she ruffled his dreadlocks and moved on towards the river where she had made a little hut out of a rock. The rock was houseable, able to house one. She could make room, the boy was small and she could move the small cooling rock to the far off corner.

"This is it." Angela said.

The rock was located behind a waterfall and had a cool atmosphere around it. Angela had fenced it off to ward off predators and had set up traps for food. Two of the traps were fish nets while the third was a small animal trap off to the left of the fall. Smiolico was an expert at catching fish she found out later that night. He caught a majority of Trout and some bass, most of them he shared with her. Angela was proud of his manners, although they weren't to nice or sofisticated, he was a great example of herself at his age.

"You learn how to catch fish?" Smiolico asked.  
"Mmmm, yes many years ago." Angela said. "When I was five."  
"I'm four years old." Smiolico exclaimed.  
"Young one eh." Angela said. "Looks as if you need a friend."  
"Can you be my friend?" Smiolico asked.  
"Yes my dear." Angela said.

Smiolico slept by Angela's chest that night, he nuzzled her and she had allowed for him to experiment by suckling for awhile. He hardly had any teeth, just a few rough edges jutting out from his tender gums. When he discovered she hadn't any milk available, he dozed. Both breasts were still out in the open and moist. The night was cool and the insects were quiet. She dozed off for a while then was awoken by a nuzzle at her breasts. It was Smiolico, and he had milk dripping from his mouth.

"See you got milk." Angela said.  
"Tasty very." Smiolico exclaimed.

During the morning hours Angela kept herself busy by fetching in the fish that had been netted the night before and checking the traps. Smiolico stuck by her side, learning the ways of how to skin the grasses from the first layer of green blades to the tastier bits beneath and he learned about vine water. In the afternoon they rested, Smiolico was rewarded for the hard morning with milk and he slept with a full stomach. At sundown, they were awakened by yelling.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Melkire exclaimed. "Keep looking."  
"Qua Sho, look under that there waterfall." Master Yautofo ordered.  
"Yessir." Qua Sho exclaimed.

Qua Sho lowered himself carefully down the side of the waterfall and into the cool rushing air behind it. The first thing he noticed was that there were fish skins laying about and nets. There were two nets laying in the water catching fish. His girl, or a hermit, was living here. There was a rock with a hole in the front of it and he peaked into it. She wasn't in there, so he moved on. He walked on to the other side of the waterfall and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Angela had stiffened when she had heard Master Yautofo bellow the order for Qua Sho to check under the waterfall, she had had only a few moments to escape and she had suceeded. Slowly and carefully she had picked up Smiolico and had quickly moved into the tall bamboo sticks across from the rock. It was a good move, because five minutes later Qua Sho had looked into the rock that they had been in. Smiolico had awoken during all this and had busied himself with sucking again. Angela was glad for this, he wasn't making any noise at all.

"She wasn't down there." Qua Sho reported. "Just some nets and fish skin."  
"She's been in this area, this is her wrist band." Celtic said. He held up a red wrist band.  
"Where'd you get that?" Chopper asked.  
"Over by those bamboo sticks." Celtic said.

Chopper, Scar and Celtic had been left behind in case Angela returned. Another setback, Celtic was moving quickly towards the bamboo sticks that she and Smiolico were hiding in. Before Angela could react, she felt Smiolico wrench from her deathlike grip on his body. He rushed out and struck a defensive pose. Celtic and the others looked at this, then they all started laughing histerically. Smiolico was standing with both hands out flayed and his mouth open. His eyes blazed and his feet were set firmly to the ground.

"Well look at this." Celtic laughed. "A young boy."  
"Well little guy, what have you to say about yourself?" Chopper giggled.  
"Looks like he is about to attack." Scar joked.  
"Attack all you want little guy, remember though we are bigger." Chopper roared.  
"Go away from here." Smiolico snarled._ "Now."  
_"Listen here, little boy wonder." Chopper joked.  
"Better go home to your mommy." Scar hissed.  
"Get away from here." Smiolico growled.  
"Step back son." Celtic ordered.  
"No, you step back." Smiolico replied.

Smiolico attacked then, he raced over and tried his best in tearing a piece of Celtic's loin cloth off. He couldn't get a good grip because of his newly forming teeth though. Celtic grunted and slapped him hard across the face. He fell down and started crying, Celtic stood over the child with hate in his eyes. Angela couldn't hold it in anymore, she was prepared for just this ocassion. With a pull of a vine; Celtic, Chopper and Scar were dangling in a net three feet from the ground.

"Hey, what the hell." Celtic roared.  
"Somebody cut us down ." Chopper begged.  
_"You!"_ Scar roared. Angela had stepped out from behind the bushes.  
"If you ever touch my baby again." Angela snarled. "I'll make it possible that you three have problems reproducing."  
"You little bitch." Celtic snarled. _"Qua Sho!"  
_"Come little Smiolico, time to go." Angela cooed.  
"Yeah, bye babies." Smiolico giggled.

The little Yautja boy trudged alongside Angela's legs for a long several miles before collapsing. Angela reacted by picking him up and allowing him to suckle. He fell asleep afterwards with milk dripping down his mouth. Angela was looking for a new shelter to live in. It had to have water, food and shadow supplies. It also had to have hiding places and rocks. The rocks were things for Smiolico to play with.

"Where are we?" Smiolico asked.  
"We are in our new home." Angela said.

Angela had found the perfect place to call home. There was a small stream with a waterfall to the left that trickled sparkling blue water and there were plenty of fish, insects and hiding places about. There were a few large rocks, one had a hollow inside that had been converted to look like a home. The floor was lined with skins and there was a puddle of water at the very end. On the other side of the stream lay bamboo sticks and vines. A town lay not to far away, they could hear the chatter of utensils and talk buzzed about.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Angela said.  
"Can't I come with you?" Smiolico asked.  
"No, promise me you won't leave this rock." Angela exclaimed.  
"I promise." Smiolico sighed. "I promise."  
"Good boy." Angela cooed.

_Four days ago Angela was seen by the party of three young teenaged Yautja fighters. Celtic, leading the party, was completely caught off guard when, out of nowhere, a net inclosed about him, Chopper and Scar. They dangled there for three long hours waiting for rescue and when they were eventually rescued they had a tale to tell._

_"There was a lad, small and skinny." Celtic explained. "And Angela was accompanied by him."_

_So is this young Yautja boy a kidnapped child or is he someone who has tagged Angela as his surrogate mother? When asked this question, Qua Sho replied by saying that the child was very young and skinny. He says he had seen the child hours before while in the city of Cablishca gathering supplies. The locales say that the child is an orphan._

_"Although I'm surprised that Angela has taken a liking to the child she still has to be caught." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"The child was very unhealthy when I saw him, he probably won't live long." Qua Sho said. "Poor thing."  
"Angela needs to be caught, it's not safe out in these forests." Lotoja said._

_The young child has been identified as Smiolico, the young son of Yovertji and Toberishca who were both tragically killed while out hunting on earth three years ago. It's amazing how strong a little Yautja boys spirit can be, even when his parents are dead and he is an orphan. Sources have told us that Angela is also an orphan._

Angela started walking back to the rock beside the stream when all of a sudden she felt herself quivering. Someone was following her, and that was probably Qua Sho. She had just reached the rock when Smiolico attacked her from behind. She screamed out in surprise and fell face down into the water with Smiolico sitting on top of her. She smiled warmly and pushed him off. It was then that Qua Sho along with Celtic, Scar, Chopper, Melkire, Yvertjo, Master Yautofo, Lotoja, Altamha and Eleoc jumped out from behind their shelter rock.

"Smiolico, get behind me." Angela said.  
"Why?" Smiolico asked.  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Angela sighed.  
"Can I call you mom?" Smiolico asked.  
"Yes dear, you can call me mom." Angela replied.

Qua Sho narrowed his eyes and growled, Angela was stepping infront of the boy and was challenging him. The boy was setting himself up behind her as if he wanted to help. With a bellow he rushed over, crashing tree limbs and tripping over rocks. Master Yautofo and the others followed behind in equal fashion.

_"Run Smiolico run."_ Angela screamed.

Smiolico wasn't behind her anymmore, he was racing towards Qua Sho with furious eyes. Without thinking, she rushed forwards and before Qua Sho could slam into the boy she flattened herself on the ground and hugged the boy close. Qua Sho was only four feet away, so she had to act fast. Gathering the boy in her arms, she fled. She didn't get far before Qua Sho's fingers pulled her back. Smiolico fell from her arms and into the stream, he climbed back out and attacked.

_"Leave him alone."_ Angela screamed.

Smiolico tried to stop Qua Sho from slapping the child, but she wasn't fast enough. The boy was flattened to the ground, bleeding from his left eye. Before Angela knew what she was doing, she picked Smiolico from the ground and turned. Qua Sho had stopped his onslaught and was looking at her with wide eyes full of hate.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Qua Sho bellowed.  
"I'll allow you to take me home," Angela begged. "Just don't hurt Smiolico."  
"He'll be left in good hands." Master Yautofo said.  
"No, he comes with me." Angela said.  
"No deal, he stays here." Qua Sho bellowed.

Angela had turned around and was practically begging for Qua Sho to understand her. She knew that Smiolico wouldn't live long out in, but with her he'd have a fighting chance. Couldn't Qua Sho see that? Master Yautofo had a cart behind him and she could tell that it was enough to carry two. Maybe Master Yautofo would understand her situation and allow her to keep the boy.

"Please Master Yautofo, let me keep him." Angela begged. "He needs me."  
"I can see that dear." Master Yautofo sighed. "Come without a fight and I'll allow you to keep him."  
"Thank you sir, thank you." Angela exclaimed.

Angela climbed into the cart and the cage lid was closed. Qua Sho glared at her and she could tell that she was in trouble. Smiolico begged to be fed. Angela turned her body sideways and allowed for one of her breasts to fall out of her bra. Smiolico suckled gently and quietly and afterwards he fell asleep. Angela layed herself on her back, Smiolico slept on her stomach. Qua Sho was still walking to the side of the cart, glaring at her with hateful eyes. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: _I have nothing to say, only this was suppost to be longer than it really is._

* * *

Angela couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. She could take the leering faces with the glaring eyes but she couldn't take the hustling in and out of the cart. Once Smiolico and she had reached the city were she and Qua Sho lived, they had been separated. Angela had acted extremely protective of the child, and when they had reached in to take him she had bared her teeth and had taken a large chunk of flesh from one of the Yautja handlers. 

"Leave him...leave him." Angela begged.

The child was also fighting, but it was a fight for nothing. He was picked up and thrown into the awaiting hands of a female Yautja from the orphanage. Angela tried to break out of the cage, her eyes were wide with fright and anger. Qua Sho walked quickly towards her with an electric stick and hit her with it. She fell back, but she tried again and again. Before she knew it she was bleeding from both arms and her palms had been sliced to pieces.

"I'll break free and come for you...I swear to god I will come to set you free." Angela shrieked.  
"Get back." Qua Sho yelled.  
"Smiolico, Smiolico." Angela screamed.  
"Mommy, no leave me." Smiolico screamed.  
"Leave him alone." Angela shrieked.  
"I said get back." Qua Sho yelled.

With a yelp of pain, Angela was drove back into the center of the cage. She watched as Smiolico was carried away, he was hanging dangerously out of the arms of the Yautja that was carrying him. Angela could tell she was in trouble, the electric stick was enough to tell her this. Master Yautofo was holding a neck chain and some wrist and ankle bands. Angela could tell what they were going to be used for. Before she could move Master Yautofo opened the cage and jumped in. She put up a fight but it was useless, the chain was connected to her neck. She put up a terrific fight before the ankle and wrist bands were connected to her. She was dragged out and pulled into the gladiator structure where a cell was opened and ready for her.

"You will regret this." Master Yautofo exclaimed.  
"What are you doing?" Angela asked. "Let me out of here!"  
"You are going to be tamed tonight." Master Yautofo replied. "I'm going to be your tamer."  
"You will fail." Angela growled. "No one whose tried suceeded."  
"We'll see who wins and loses tonight." Master Yautofo said.

Turning himself roughly around, his dreadlocks flowing and his hands still in fists, he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Qua Sho and he had had enough of this girl and her escapes. They all had grown a deep liking to the girl, but this fighting style and temper of hers had to stop. Janet, Paula, Karen, Kelly and Sue all had tempers but hers was terrible. Her temper would be flared in less than a minute for no apparent reason.

"Are you sure you want her tamed?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Yes, she'd be much better temper wise." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"Although we like her, she does need to be taught dominance." Celtic sighed. "It's the only way."  
"Trust us, she'll benefit from this" Yvertjo said. "All of the girls will."

Janet couldn't believe it, Angela had proven herself again on how determined she was. She had ran away and was running free. She wondered if she was going to come back for her and the rest. Celtic had been gone for three days, searching for her and she was glad. But where was this jealousy coming from? When she read the article on how Celtic, Chopper and Scar were dangling from the net and had strong feelings for Angela she had felt her cheeks redden. No way could she be getting jealous over Celtic and Angela. In her eyes he could like her all he wanted, it was no skin off her nose.

"Hello Janet." Celtic sighed.  
"Gross." Janet snarled. "Go away."  
"Nice to see you too." Celtic sighed. "Angela was caught today."  
"What!" Janet screamed. "Where and how? Did she put up a fight?"  
"Calm yourself, yes she put up a fight." Celtic sighed. "She was caught a few miles from Metalishira."  
"I hope you got slapped." Janet yelled.  
"Nope, I didn't get slapped." Celtic said. "She'll be getting plenty though."  
"Yeah, good luck on that." Janet laughed. "Now what, you going to tame her?"  
"Yes, she's scheduled for taming tonight." Celtic replied.

Janet had to burst out laughing, Angela was untameable. It had been tried before, and it would fail again. Jessica Thoughred had tried it before when Angela was thirteen. Age aside, Angela had beaten the pulp out of Jessica while both of her hands were being held behind her back by Jessica's three German Sheppard sidekicks. It had tried been tried again when she was sixteen by Peter Simto. Peter had thrown a few punches then Angela had taken over. Every attempt at taming had been unsuccessful.

"Angela is untameable." Janet laughed.  
"No one is untameable." Celtic sighed.  
"It's been tried many times before, and she's come on top every time." Janet said.  
"It'll work this time." Celtic said.  
"It never works." Janet repeated. "She'll win."  
"We'll see." Celtic replied.

Paula had been notified of the taming a few hours before, but she wasn't worried. Angela wasn't going to go down. Angela would show herself again, she'd show that she couldn't be tamed. A horse and a lion could be tamed, but Angela couldn't be tamed. It was useless. Angela's spirit was unchecked and untameable, it was pure and strong. Her eyes were enough to put fear in the heart of the person that attempted it, and her fists and legs would do the rest.

"We'll be going soon." Yvertjo said.  
"Going where?" Paula asked.  
"To the Gasping Sunshine Citedral." Yvertjo replied.  
"To watch Angela kill Master Yautofo." Paula exclaimed.

Yvertjo was silent for a few minutes, then he whirled around and slapped her hard across the jaw. Paula landed on the ground with a yelp of pain. Looking up at Yvertjo with tear rimmed eyes, she started laughing. It was true, Angela was going to kill, or frighten, Master Yautofo. It was to be expected. Master Yautofo was in for a surprise, they all were.

"Now, lets go." Yvertjo sighed.

The citedral was decorated in red and gold banners and spectators were bouncing around in equal attire. Janet was seated in beside Celtic infront of the citedral. Karen, Kelly and Sue were seated beside her, their mates sitting beside them. Paula was ushered towards Sue, and was roughly pushed down into a hard backed chair. Yvertjo sat down beside her, the chair creaked under his weight. Once they had seated themselves, horns were blown.

"Angela will win." Paula said. "She always wins."  
"Master Yautofo will put up a good fight." Sue said.  
"But Angela will come on top." Kelly said. "She's my hero."  
"She's all of our hero." Karen sighed.  
"She's amazing." Janet said.

Master Yautofo wasn't hardly wearing anything. Only a loin cloth, brown in color, with some rope and whips dangling from the strings. He wore a stern and constant face, a deep frown of determination presenting itself. Janet had to laugh at this, Master Yautofo looked so ripe and controlled, as if he knew he was going to win. A chute was lowered into the ring, the end covered by wood. Janet could see Angela, her red hair and green eyes could be seen from the cracks in the wood.

"Tonight we have a special treat for all. As we all know, our great past times have been the taming of animals. But this time we have something totally different. I am sad to say this but, this time we are taming one of our own. With a heavy heart I tell you that Angela Irene is going to be tamed tonight. Her temper had gotten way out of control, she has to learn. This is, sadly, the only way." Master Yautofo sighed. "Without another word, lets start this."

There was a sound of metal hitting wood as the plankway to the chute was lowered. The front portion of the chute was risen and Angela raced out. Her eyes were like emeralds, shining all the way through. Her hair stood up, two inches from her head and her teeth were bared and ready. Her hands were claws, the nails long and ready to rip into flesh. Master Yautofo looked ready to leap at her, his hands were out flayed and his mandibles were open. Both sets of teeth were clicking together, his legs were walking him slowly towards her with ease.

When Master Yautofo was infront of Angela he tried to swipe at her forehead, but Angela instead jumped up and he hit air. She landed behind him and with a kick sent him to the ground. She jumped up, intending to finish him, and slammed herself to the groung. He had rolled over in time to avoid her feet. He pulled his feet underneath him and kicked her down. She rolled over and pulling herself onto his chest she started punching him in the face.

"Looks equal so far." Paula said.  
"It'll change soon." Janet replied.  
"Master Yautofo will win." Celtic rasped. "He always wins."  
"Not this time." Kelly said. "He'll lose this time."  
"Look at that form." Karen exclaimed. "Angel is ready for anything."  
"Angel's my hero." Sue sighed.

Angela swung her fist again and it connected with Master Yautofo's jaw. With a yell, Master Yautofo threw her off of him and leaped up with ease. Qua Sho watched with keen interest, his eyes following Angela's every movement. He wished he could be there, controlling her rampaging and her anger. Before he could shift his weight, he saw Master Yautofo swing his hand and Angela being kicked into the cement wall.

"Whose your hero now?" Scar exclaimed.  
"That doesn't mean anything." Sue screamed.

Angela jumped up and with a tackling manuever, she flattened Master Yautofo to his stomach. She started kicking him in the ribs. He rolled over and tried to kick her down but she moved away and jumped into the sky. She grabbed unto a chain and started climbing. Master Yautofo was right behind her. Pulling herself to the ledge was easy, cutting the chain was harder said than done. She hardly had the links split, Master Yautofo had just placed his hands on the ledge and was now dangling. With a smile she raiased her foot.

"How do you like it?" Angela yelled.  
"Oh you will pay for thisssssssssss." Master Yautofo said before falling.

With a thud he landed on his back yelling in pain. Angela leaped from the ledge and landed on his stomach with a loud plop. They were eye to eye for a minute before Angela went flying into the left side of the cement wall. She was in a daze, but she could see Master Yautofo walking towards her with a limp.

"Yeah, Angela you go girl." Kelly yelled.  
"Your the girl Angela." Sue screamed.  
"Bring on the pain girl." Paula yelled.  
"Angel, here catch." Janet exclaimed.

Janet tossed to Angela the sword, the beautiful silver blade with the golden handle with rubies and diamonds shining within. Angela caught it in midair and quickly allowed its magic to flow through her. Master Yautofo looked up at Janet angrily, then retreated and grabbed his very own sword. With a yell he ran forward and rising his sword he allowed his war cry to come out strong. Angela swung the sword and it collided with his, there was a shattering sound.

"Oh my god, Angela broke his sword." Janet yelled.  
"She surely knows how to use that thing." Celtic said.  
"She's a natural." Kelly sighed.  
"Angela's a warrior, she's our warrior." Sue exclaimed.  
"She's also a hunter." Karen said. "Don't forget that."  
"Of course I won't forget that." Sue said.

Angela swung the sword again and the blade latched itself into Master Yautofo's chest. It went in only a few inches before Angela swung it out. Master Yautofo staggered a few steps then jumped and wrenched the sword from her hands. Angela, with a wild hyena yell, kicked him down and grabbed the sword before he could break it. She looked at him with wild eyes, rolling and showing in the whites, and allowed the sword to fall to her side. She grabbed a spear and stuck it in his throat.

"Don't you ever hurt Broken Blade." Angela exclaimed. "Are you done yet?"  
"Poor human, you ever learn." Master Yautofo gasped.  
"Lets see, I survived three years in Africa and have raised myself from five up." Angela announced.  
"Hard life for a delicate human such as yourself." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"If you call off the fight, I'll help clean your wounds." Angela said.  
"I'm amazed." Master Yautofo sighed. "Fight's over, no one wins."

Janet was amazed, although Master Yautofo had said no one had won the match, she did. Angela had had the upper hand all through the fight. She was lighter in weight and in her bone structure and thusly her movements were fluid and poetic. Celtic and the others thought Master Yautofo had won, he was stronger and heavier than she was and his movements were more powerful. Qua Sho, although he loved Angela, thought Master Yautofo had won.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: _I broke the record for this fanfiction, over 3300 words. I can't believe it, I'm gonna try to make it four thousand soon, and when that happens the resulting chapter will be smashing. Please continue reading and reviewing._

* * *

It was a cool night, cooler than most. The moon was hidden by clouds and Angela could smell rain in the air. Qua Sho had fallen asleep many hours before, his mouth was lightly ajar and he was snoring loudly. Altamha was downstairs, sleeping on the couch with a few blankets and two pillows. Angela had found out that Altamha and Qua Sho had had a relationship a few years ago, a strong relationship. She didn't get many of the details, but she had a feeling that the break up was entirely Altamha's fault. 

Altamha had ordered Angela to get two pillows, one for her head and the other for her feet and two blankets, one a sheet and the other a quilt. Qua Sho had even requested of her to do things she wouldn't normally do. He had ordered her to cook dinner, make Altamha's bed, clean the bathroom and he had even told her to go upstairs to the library to alphabatize the novels. She was happy though, other than that she was left alone.

"She has to learn." Altamha had said.  
"She's going to now." Qua Sho had replied. "No slacking off."

Angela was in a fit of rage by the time the sun had rose up above the trees, Qua Sho wasn't up yet so she slowly and carefully slipped from under the covers and out of bed. She dressed herself quickly and then she walked silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Altamha was snoring lightly, one of her hands was hanging out to the side and Angela stopped long enough to put it back under the covers. She then started preparing Qua Sho's coffee and some green tea.

"How long have you been up?" Altamha asked.  
"For awhile." Angela growled.  
"What's that smell?" Altamha asked.  
"Green tea." Angela replied.  
"I've heard of this substance, Qua Sho is addicted to it." Altamha said. "Don't make anymore."  
_"Why not..."_ Angela snapped. "It's not hurting anybody."  
"Qua Sho doesn't need that stuff." Altamha exclaimed. "No one does."  
"We'll see what Qua Sho says." Angela said.  
"Qua Sho has allowed you get spoiled," Altamha snarled. "Its time to undo the damage."  
"You're not the boss of me." Angela snapped.  
"No, but Qua Sho is." Altamha replied.

Qua Sho walked clumbsily into the room and stopped short. Altamha was glaring at Angela with her hands positioned for a slap. Angela was sitting silently, watching with calm eyes but her mouth was trembling. Both women turned when they heard him hiss, he wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Just telling Angela whose boss around here." Altamha sighed.  
"Yeah, and telling me I can't make green tea anymore." Angela said calmly.  
"I'm afraid Altamha is right," Qua Sho said. "No more green tea."  
"But...I." Angela stammered.  
"Pour the tea down the drain Angel." Qua Sho ordered.

Angela did as she was told with a heavy heart. Altamha stared at her with triumpant eyes, Angela had lost this one. She had tried but she had lost. Qua Sho looked at Angela's scarred back with angry eyes. He too was sick of Angela's attitude, she had gone too far. He could take the hittings and kickings but he couldn't take the running away. He had a good mind to sell the things he had bought for her a few days ago.

"This isn't fair." Angela wailed.  
"It is fair, you have to learn." Qua Sho hissed.  
"It's for your own good." Altamha sighed.  
"You stay out of this." Angela snarled. "I was talking to Qua Sho."  
"Angel, that's enough." Qua Sho growled. "Go up to the library and finish the work there first."  
"No, not until you start saying my name right." Angela hissed.  
"Angel!" Qua Sho roared. "Go now."  
"It's Angela asswhole." Angela screamed.  
_"ANGEL!"_ Qua Sho roared.  
"Go up now, don't make me use this." Altamha snarled.

Altamha was holding a stick, a long and thick stick with barbs sticking along the sides. Angela felt her anger soar, the stick was the culprit this time. No one ever raised a whip or a stick to her without having the stick used on them first. She could take a hand or a foot but a stick was the end. With a growl she jumped and latched onto the stick with powerful hands. Altamha pulled her off and slashed her arm open. Angela howled in fright and pain, she ran quickly into the library and slammed the door shut behind her.

"She's got to learn." Altamha repeated.  
"She will with you here." Qua Sho replied.  
"I've trained Cavelopica, I can train her too." Altamha sighed.  
"Be careful, she's delicate." Qua Sho sighed.  
"That's why I dumped you." Altamha exclaimed. "Because you are too soft."  
"I'm not soft." Qua Sho hissed. "You take that back."  
"No, you are soft and..." Altamha started.  
"Qua Sho is not soft at all." Angela snarled. "You take it back now."  
"What are you doing in here?" Altamha snapped. "Get back to your work."  
"No, I'm going to set the line right now." Angela growled.

Angela stood in the doorway, her eyes glazed and full of fire. She had heard the entire conversation from the library, even from the closed door she had heard the heated words. When she had heard Altamha insult Qua Sho she had felt her stomach tense, Altamha said she trained Cavelopica's, but she had no idea the spirit in one. It was the spirit of every animal, it never died. It stayed in that animal for life, and Angela was no exception.

"Qua Sho may be a pest, but I do like him a lot." Angela hissed. "He's a tough guy and is not soft."  
"You need another lesson?" Altamha growled.  
"I'm not going to sit around and allow someone else to insult him like you are." Angela said.  
"Yautja are not suppost to be soft or sensitive." Altamha sighed. "Qua Sho is showing a weakness."  
"Oh and you can't tell me you didn't have feelings for him." Angela shot back.  
"Well...yeah I did." Altamha stammered. "But it was a school crush."  
"Bull, you had more than a crush on him." Angela accused.  
"Sadly, Angel you are right." Qua Sho sighed.  
"We did have a relationship, but that was a long time ago." Altamha sighed.

Angela couldn't believe it, Qua Sho was agreeing with her. He had sat himself up straighter and was looking at Altamha with distrustful eyes. Angela could tell that she was winning, Altamha could see it too. Her cheeks were reddening and she was jumping from one foot to the other. Paula had opened the window and was listening to the entire thing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So who dumped who?" Angela asked.  
"I dumped her." Qua Sho said. "She was too adventureous."  
"That is not true, you didn't supply me with the love I needed." Altamha retorted.  
"I gave you everything." Qua Sho snapped.  
"You left me in the middle of the rainy season." Altamha accused.  
"I had to end it, so I did." Qua Sho sighed.  
"So let me get this straight," Angela sighed. "Altamha cheated on you?"  
"No I did not." Altamha exclaimed.  
"Yes, she cheated on me with Eleoc." Qua Sho sighed.  
"And let me guess, she wants to come back." Angela said.  
"She told me that a few months ago." Qua Sho said.  
"And you said no." Angela said. "Right?"  
"Right, I said no." Qua Sho said. "I said I never wanted to love again."  
"Then he met you." Altamha sighed. "I thought that..."  
"You tried to break us up." Angela accused.  
"Yes, I tried and I have failed." Altamha sighed.

Angela stood with her hands on her hips, she had walked a few steps closer to Qua Sho but had stopped when Altamha had confirmed her thoughts of the breakup. Qua Sho had seated himself deeper into the chair, it creaked under his weight and threatened to break. Paula was proud of Angela, she would stand up for anyone who needed help, and right now Qua Sho needed the help. Altamha was standing in the far off corner, her hands pressed closely to the wall.

"Can't you forget the past and move on?" Angela sighed.  
"It's hard, but yes we can do that." Altamha said.  
"You can still be friends." Angela said. "Nothing wrong with that."  
"Yes, I suppose you are right." Altamha sighed. "I'm so sorry Qua Sho."  
"Your apology is accepted." Qua Sho said.

Angela had walked over to him and was rubbing his shoulders, relieving him of the crick in his neck. He moaned and brought his left hand up, touching her waist. Altamha was busy at the stove, making breakfest. Qua Sho was late and would probably be even later coming home. He left without finishing his coffee or eating. Angela wished him luck and gave him a kiss. Altamha left a few hours later, saying she wanted to go home for awhile.

_Clean the clothes  
Wash the dishes  
Dust the upstair rooms  
Cook lunch  
Wash bed sheets and pillow covers  
Wash floors_

Angela couldn't believe it, the list was short but it would take the whole day. Washing the floors and dusting the upstairs rooms would take most of her time. The kitchen was small but there were small spaces that the sponges could not reach. The dusting tool would only reach up half way and would always drop dust into her eyes. With a sigh she went to work, hoping that the day would get better.

When Qua Sho got home he smelled the sweet aroma of roasting chicken and burnt potatoes. He rushed into the kitchen and saw Angela hustling about, clanging pans sounded and the stove was burning. Quickly he turned the stove off and turned violently towards Angela's hunched back. She still hadn't noticed he was home, she was busy shucking corn.

"You trying to burn the place down?" Qua Sho rasped.  
"No," Angela gasped. "I didn't know you were home."  
"The stove was burning." Qua Sho said. "You didn't know that?"  
"Woops, sorry." Angela blushed. "I can't do two things at once."  
"You couldn't of stopped what you were doing to shut off the stove." Qua Sho exclaimed.  
"I was busy." Angela said. "How was your day?"  
"Don't change the subject." Qua Sho roared. "Did you think about the possibility of burning our home down?"  
"No." Angela sighed. "It is a pyramid."

Qua Sho, with a roar, out palmed Angela onto the floor. Angela looked up with incredulous eyes, tears edging into the corners. Her cheek was turning purple and was swelling up. She couldn't believe what had happened, she hadn't done anything but reply to his question. With a thrust of her shoulders, she raised herself up and plopped back into the chair.

"It may be a pyramid, but it can be burned down." Qua Sho rasped.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Angela cried.  
_"Don't give me that."_ Qua Sho roared. "You did know."  
"Am I suppost to know a pyramid can be burned down?" Angela asked.  
_"Don't take that tone of voice with me."_ Qua Sho roared.  
"I'll...I'm sorry Qua Sho." Angela sighed.  
"Get up to our room, I'll be even later to the hunting party thanks to you." Qua Sho roared.

Angela couldn't believe it, Qua Sho was blaming her for this. All she had done was try to help. She had done almost everything on the list except the cleaning of the clothes. She had purposely left that for last. She did not want to be touching Qua Sho's sweaty loin cloths and armour. She could hurl, they smelled so bad. They smelled as if a skunk had skunked him. Flattening herself to the bed, she started crying.

"Angel, I'm going." Qua Sho called up. "This place better be in tip top shape when I get back."  
"It will be." Angela said. "I promise it will."

The door was slammed shut and she saw Qua Sho meeting a dozen other Yautja males. She could just about see Celtic, Chopper, Scar and Yvertjo in the crowd. She knew that Melkire, Lotoja and Master Yautofo were there too. Where they were going was a question she didn't want answered. With a heavy heart, she walked into the laundry room and started cleaning the clothes.

An hour later she was in bed, crying her heart out in sorrow. Qua Sho hadn't returned and she was worried, he always returned by eight. It was ten, and still Qua Sho was missing. A hunt wouldn't last two extra hours would it? She wondered if he was cheating on her, possibly with Altamha. She couldn't help it, she needed to talk to Paula.

Walking down into the kitchen and opening the window, Angela knocked silently on the slightly ajar window beside Qua Sho's pyramid. When Paula didn't come she knocked harder, Paula came but almost totally naked. She was covering her chest with a towel and was in distress.

"What?" Paula asked.  
"Yvertjo come home yet?" Angela asked.  
"No, and I'm worried." Paula sighed.  
"I need to talk to Janet and the others." Angela said. "Call a meeting."  
"Right away."

Paula, Karen and Kelly were standing in the middle of the street shivering five minutes later, Janet and the others followed a few minutes later. Angela could tell by the look in their eyes and the way their lips trembled that Celtic, Chopper, Melkire and Scar hadn't returned yet. With a heavy heart Angela walked back into Qua Sho's pyramid and gathered six spears. When she returned she gave one to each of the girls.

"What're these for?" Sue asked.  
"We're going to find them." Angela said.  
"Qua Sho isn't going to like that." Altamha said.

Altamha was standing by a pole lamp, her hands held by her waist and she had a stern look to her face. She had a long spear leaning by her side and a knife was strapped to her leg. Angela walked over quickly, friendly, with her hand out stretched. She wanted to know if Altamha would help.

"He might not like it, but it has to be done." Angela said.  
"That's what he likes about you." Altamha sighed. "Your determination."  
"Angela has enough to go around." Kelly said.  
"Wish I had that spark." Altamha sighed.  
"You do, it's dormint though." Angela said. "You have to wake it."  
"How?" Altamha asked.  
"Call your spirit and she'll awake it for you." Sue said.  
"How do I call my spirit?" Altamha asked.  
"Come, come with me." Angela said.

Angela led Altamha into a quiet spit of land and sat down. Sue and the others did the same, they had all done this and were willing to do it again. Altamha, reluctant at first, seated herself beside Angela with a sigh. Angela and the others started meditating at once, even Altamha meditated. She was like that for a few minutes, then she felt her heart open and her spirit enter into her. She felt herself flying, opening itself. Her determination quickly flew in, engulfing her body with shivers.

"It is complete." Angela said. "Your spirit has done its work."  
"Thank you, thank you so much." Altamha sighed. "Now, lets go find Qua Sho and the others."

They trudged behind Angela quietly and in single file. Janet, Paula and Sue felt Angela's power swiftly overtake them, she was once again proving herself. Kelly, Karen and Altamha followed thinking the same thing about Angela, how great and noble she was. Angela stopped a few miles from the town and touched a twig. Qua Sho and the others had walked through here. Stretching her legs out, she quickened her strides and passed more broken twigs and some excretion made by Celtic. The others had to jog, she was quickly getting ahead of them. They turned another corner and stopped short.

Celtic was lying down, his face pressed into the earth. Scar and Chopper were sitting alongside him, distressed and bleeding from both sides. Angela ran forward and turning Celtic over she checked his pulse. It was steady and strong, he had a large bump on his head and a huge scratch on his chest. Scar and Chopper were engulfed in hugs and kisses, Janet cried softly. Celtic moaned, then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everyone relaxed and Angela moved to the left. She watched as Janet hugged and kissed him affectionatley.

"Where are the others?" Angela asked.  
"What happened?" Janet asked.  
"We were attacked, by Xenomorphs." Celtic gasped.  
"What's that?" Karen asked.  
"It's..." Celtic started.  
"It's a four legged creature with two mouths and claws." Angela said. "They live in hives and are ruled by a queen."  
"How did you know that?" Janet exclaimed.  
"Think I just sit around twindling my thumbs." Angela sighed. "I read."  
"Where are the others?" Kelly asked. "Melkire, Qua Sho, Yvertjo, Master Yautofo and Lotoja."  
"They ran ahead of us." Chopper whispered. "They told us to stay here."

Angela didn't waste any time, she raced into the forest and followed the tracks her mate had made a few hours ago. The others followed slowly behind her. She could hear their yells to slow down and their heavy footfalls. She turned a corner and came to a cave. A knife, bloody and melting, was stuck in the side of a rock. Angela picked it up and examined it closely. The others crowded behind her. The knife was Yvertjo's.

"Paula, here this is Yvertjo's." Angela said. "He's in that cave."  
"Oh please let him be okay." Paula begged.  
"He'll be fine." Angela said.

Walking into the cave was easier said than done. It was narrow and they had to move single file. Angela stopped every few steps to see if there was anything to tell her where to go. They reached the other side of the intrance, and in their path was Yvertjo. He was lying on his side and was bleeding badly from his arm. Infact, his arm was missing. It was lying a few feet away, dripping on the floor.

"Yvertjo, Yvertjo." Paula screamed. "Oh my, Angela is he okay?"  
"His breathing is normal." Angela said. " Get the mask from his waist please."

Paula quickly grabbed the mask and placed it gently on his face. He was revived a few minutes later, but he was still in a daze. Angela checked his pulse and noticed it was slightly high. She removed the mask and looked into his eyes. Both were dilated and responsive, but he still wouldn't talk. Angela could tell he was in pain, she she pulled out the medicomp and gave him a blue pain killer. He started talking when it took effect on his body.

"Ugh, you should be home." Yvertjo gasped.  
"We got worried." Paula cried.  
"Where are the others?" Angela asked.  
"Last time I saw them," Yvertjo coughed. "They were headed that way."

Yvertjo coughed and Paula replaced the mask, he took a long suck and stopped coughing. Angela left but returned a few minutes later with a few sharp rocks that she chiseled. She gave each one a rock and looked at them with stern eyes, They all knew the plan, and they didn't like it at all.

"Paula, you Celtic and Chopper stay behind." Angela ordered. "Me and the others will be back."  
"No, we'll come..."Yvertjo coughed.  
"You are to weak to walk." Angela said. "Paula and the others will help you back to town."  
"Gotcha." Paula said. "After we do that what?"  
"Get a doctor." Angela said.

Angela raced into the back of the cave and the other followed. She heard Yvertjo's yelps of pain as he was raised and dragged back into the intranceway. She wished them luck, Yvertjo was really in pain. The cave stretched a few more miles and then stopped with a wall of stone. Angela examined the wall and noticed that there was an opening for a few Yautja to crawl in. She started crawling in, but stopped with a gasp. Sitting infront of her were Melkire and Lotoja.

"Wait you guys." Angela called back. "I'm coming back with Melkire and Lotoja."  
"Oh god please let them be okay." Kelly exclaimed.  
"Melkire?" Angela said. "Lotoja?"

Melkire woke up with a start and shook his head. Lotoja did the same, both had similiar slash wounds to their ribs and Melkire had a large bump on his forehead. With a yell of pain, Angela pulled them back towards the girls. Kelly, once she saw Melkire, raced over and gave him hugs and kisses. Melkire grunted in pain, he was trying to stand up. Angela pushed him back down slowly.

"Kelly, you and Karen carry Melkire and Lotoja back home." Angela ordered.  
"Yes, and get a doctor right?" Karen asked.  
"Yes, quickly by the looks of it." Angela said.

Melkire and Lotoja went without a fight back to the intranceway of the cave and were slowly pushed out. Angela waited until she could no longer hear the yelps of pain from Melkire, then she continued. Sue, Janet, Scar and Altamha followed silently as she crawled her way back into the crevice. When they emerged from crevice they walked a little farther and saw the shadowed figures of the rest. Qua Sho was leaning against the wall, blood was pouring from a wound to his inner thigh. Master Yautofo, whowas lying face down in a puddle of water, was bleeding from his hand. A dead Xenomorph was lying a few yards away from them.

"Qua Sho, please Qua Sho wake up." Angela exclaimed.  
"Angel, lets get them up to the top." Janet exclaimed. "Quickly."

Altamha picked Qua Sho up by the shoulders and with Angela's help they carried him out of the cave. Janet and Scar followed closely behind carrying Lotoja. They set them down and went back into the cave. A few minutes later they returned with Master Yautofo's body. They carried the bodies back to the city and layed them down on an awaiting buggy. Angela and Altamha went back for Master Yautofo. They returned a few moments later and layed his body beside Lotoja and Qua Sho. The buggy rolled down the street, and Angela and the others followed despite the crowds that had gathered.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: _The horror's of both the hospital and jail are brought together in this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review._

* * *

The white walls and the black floors with blue figures kneeling down with spears were very beautiful. There were red and yellow flowers bobbing gently in the breeze of the afternoon, the suns were shining brightly and everything looked like heaven. There was a fountain in the center of the hospital and tiny birds sang from the bird bath while nurses walked about with clipboards in their hands. Angela left the room that Qua Sho and the others were in only once, and that was to use the bathroom. 

"They'll be allowed to leave tomorrow." A nurse said. "Even Yvertjo."

Yvertjo was lying in the far off bed by the window, his arm heavily bandaged. Paula sat by his side, she was trying to comfort him by talking. It was working, he had laughed a few times and had even sat himself up straighter. All of them had injuries, the worst being Yvertjo's severed arm. Celtic had a deep cut to his chest and a bite wound to his inner thigh. Chopper and Scar had a multitude of scratches to their arms and legs but were otherwise fine. Lotoja had a slash wound to both of his ribs and one of his fingers had to be amputated. Melkire's ribs were bruised but they weren't broken and he had a large bump to his head. Master Yautofo had been bitten on his hand but was otherwise in good health. Qua Sho had had a big chunk of flesh bitten from his thigh and his arm had been sliced open at the elbow.

"So are you going to tell us?" Paula asked.  
"Tell you what?" Yvertjo replied.  
"Tell us why you were late." Karen sighed.  
"We were following an Xenomorph," Lotoja gasped.  
"But the Xenomorph had us beat twenty to one." Qua Sho sighed.  
"Jumped out of the bushes and attacked us." Celtic sighed.  
"The creature ambushed you?" Angela asked.  
"We were caught off guard." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"Smart creature." Janet sighed.  
"Normally they aren't that smart." Celtic said. "But this one was."  
"Why were you hunting it anyways?" Karen asked.  
"Yeah aren't they suppost to be kept in cages?" Paula exclaimed.  
"This one killed its cage mate, the blood melted the cage and it escaped." Chopper sighed.  
"The blood melted the cage!" Sue exclaimed. "How?"  
"The..." Master Yautofo started.  
"The blood is acidic." Angela said. "A weapon more or less."  
"Yes, just what I was about to say." Master Yautofo sighed.

Qua Sho looked at Angela with incredulous eyes and lifted his hand. Angela craddled it in her lap and ruffled his messed up dreadlocks. He giggled a little then went to sleep. A nurse walked in and took Yvertjo's temperature. They had all been in the hospital for a few days, and they were all glad to be getting out. Yvertjo was excited, he couldn't wait to get home and into his own bed with Paula beside him.

"Why were we brought here?" Janet asked.  
"Janet, not now." Angela gasped. "Now is not the time for such questions."  
"Now is the perfect time." Janet exclaimed. "I want to know why we were taken from our world."  
"Wait until they are better." Angela exclaimed.  
"No, I want to know now." Janet yelled.  
"Lower your voice please." Lotoja pleaded.  
"You are in a hospital, you do not need to be asking those questions here." Angela sighed.  
"I don't care where I ask, I want answers." Janet exclaimed.  
"Janet is right, you do have a reason to know why you were brought here." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"Ha, take that and shove it queen bee." Janet said.  
"Spoiled brat." Angela sighed.  
"Should we ask for you to leave Angel?" Master Yautofo asked.  
"She's not going to be asked, she's going now." Zebepia announced.

Zebepia, a tall robust female nurse with grey dreadlocks and orange eyes, stood in the doorway and motioned for Angela to follow her. Angela followed, glancing back and giving Janet a nasty look. Paula followed, she was intent on telling Angela she'd relay the information to her later, but the nurse stopped her. The door was closed silently and she turned around, beaten and without a clue of what to do. The others shook their heads in despire.

"You surprise me girl." Zebepia sighed. "You have everything and more and you still act this way."  
"Get use to it honey." Angela rasped. "This temper is staying."  
"That's what worries me child." Zebepia sighed. "You are too head strong."  
"Check my genes and get back to me." Angela growled.  
"You won't let anyone talk or help you." Zeebepia said. "Not even your friends."  
"That's what you think lady." Angela rasped.  
"You need to have a long talk with a councelor." Zebepia sighed.  
"Yeah, what good will come of that?" Angela exclaimed.  
"She can help you..." Zebepia said.  
"I don't need any help." Angela snarled.  
"Before you get out of hand you do need help." Zebepia growled.  
"Out of hand?" Angela snapped. "You don't know what out of hand means?"  
"If you don't start controling yourself, you're going to be fixed." Zebepia hissed.

Angela felt herself growing red, this nurse was trying to make her mad. Zebepia was standing a few feet away, looking stern and dominant. She could hear her ears popping, the anger was flowing all over her. The heat was unbearable, her eyes hurt and her hands were sweaty. She wanted to sit down but she felt that would be a definate sign of weakness. So she stood up tall and waited.

"If anyone tries to fix me," Angela rasped. "they'll have an even harder time reproducing themselves."  
"Child, threats are taken seriously here and Master Yautofo will be notified of it." Zebepia said.  
_"Screw you."_ Angela screamed.

Paula was just walking out of the room when a chair slammed itself to the floor two steps away from her. She looked up and saw Zebepia backing away from Angela frightfully. Doctors and nurses ran towards her quickly, but stopped when they saw the anger in Angela's eyes. Angela, in a fit of rage, had picked up a table and had thrown it at Zebepia. The chair had been in the way, and it had been hurled from the corner. Before Paula's eyes, she saw Angela backing up and turning. Angela was angry and everyone was making her dangerously more angry.

"Leave her." Paula sighed.  
"No, arrest her." Zebepia exclaimed. "She's dangerous."  
"She is not dangerous." Paula retorted. "She's angry."  
"She needs to be chained up." Zebepia sighed. "The key thrown away."  
"No, leave Angela alone." Paula begged.

Three Yautja walked over and slapped cuffs onto Angela's wrists. Angela was led away and taken into a cage and she was taken to the local jail. Once there the Yautja in charge brandished a whip. The next few hours she recieved over a hundred lashes to her back. At the end of the day she was huddled to the cell that she had been thrown in, bleedind and crying. Her cell mates tried everything to calm her down, but it was no use. She cried herself asleep and into a nightmare.

"Poor thing." Yebica sighed.  
"Why don't they leave her alone?" Vicasha asked.  
"Because they want her to be miserable." Yoshica sighed.

Yebica, a teenaged Yautja with long brown dreadlocks and yellow eyes, was holding Angela by the shoulders. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Terboti, the Yautja in charge of the jail, had whipped her to a pulp. She was cut to pieces. Vicasha, another teenaged Yautja with black dreadlocks and orange eyes, looked on in amazement. The girl was a beautiful one and she knew that the girl would be scarred for life because of this. Yoshica was a teenaged Yautja with blonde dreadlocks and steel grey eyes. She had a feeling that this girl was special and that the girl had a strong will to live.

"You think she'll be afraid when they come for her?" Vicasha asked.  
"No, she'll be angry." Yebica sighed. "Take that back, she'll be pissed."  
"She doesn't know the meaning of fright." Yoshica said.  
"She's a warrior at heart." Vicasha sighed.

Vicasha watched as Angela's eyes opened a few hours later, she marveled at how clear and sure they were. The girl was lying in Yebica's lap, she had a rag pressed up against Angela's forehead. Angela brought her hand up slowly, and pushed the rag away. She slowly stood up and shakily walked about the cell. Vicasha followed, waiting to see if Angela would collapse.

"Where am I?" Angela asked.  
"In jail." Vicasha sighed. "You've been here for a long time."  
"Anyone come for me yet?" Angela asked.  
"No, not yet." Yebica sighed. "I don't think anyone will for awhile."  
"You were thrown in here like you did something bad." Yoshica said. "And you were bleeding badly."  
"Bleeding...badly?" Angela gasped. "Where?"  
"You were whipped." Yebica said. "Your back was bleeding worse than a waterfall."

Angela stopped her pacing to reach back and touch her back, she couldn't believe that she had been whipped. Above all, she couldn't believe Qua Sho would allow for her to stay in such a place like this. Master Yautofo would get her out, she was sure of this. If not him, then Lotoja would.

"So, why are you here?" Yebica asked.  
"Threw a table in the hospital." Angela sighed. "Why are you here?"  
"Oh, I'm here because I ran away from home." Yebica sighed.  
"I stole a necklace from the market." Yoshica said.  
"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Vicasha sighed.  
_"You threw a table!"_ Yebica exclaimed._ "In a hospital!"_  
"A temper tantrum." Angela whispered.  
"Oh, we all have those." Vicasha said.

There was the sound of clanging chains and Terboti walked in. He had a whip in one of his hands and a pair of hand cuffs in the other. He walked towards Angela with strong steps, his eyes focused on her belly and back. Terboti was a grossly robust male Yautja with copper coloured hair and yellow eyes. His mouth was moist and he would constantly spit in a bucket located in every cell. Angela huddled in the corner, her eyes looking into his with fear and distrust.

"Come with me human." Terboti rasped.  
_"Fuck you."_ Angela screamed.

Terboti raised the whip and swung it strongly, it slammed itself into Angela's buttocks. Angela leaped up with a yelp of pain and placed both of her hands on her buttocks. Blood seeped from her fingers and she all but fainted. Looking up into Terboti's eyes, she shrunk back into the corner and wimpered. Terboti strode over and slapped both cuffs onto her wrists and dragged her into the room across the hall.

Vicasha had heard so many bad things about the room, she wondered if any of it was true. One of the rumors were that the room was a sleeper. Young and old Yautja would be dragged into the room and would never be seen again, because Terboti put them to sleep. Another rumor was that the room was a torture chamber, housing whips and barbs. There was a worse rumor, a rumor so bad that it sent shivers up her spine. This rumor was that the room was actually housing a beast that devoured the prisoners whole.

"I hope the beast doesn't eat her." Vicasha whispered.  
"She'll be whipped for life." Yebica sighed.  
"A terrible fate for someone so beautiful." Yoshica said.

Angela was dragged into the room and thrown down at the feet of Master Yautofo and Lotoja. Qua Sho stood up from his chair and started walking up to her. He stopped when she pulled herself to the far off corner and cowered there. She left a blood trail, a fresh blood trail. Master Yautofo walked towards her and she screamed, Lotoja had to cover his ears.

_"What the hell did you do to her?"_ Qua Sho roared.  
"Only what she deserved." Terboti declared.  
"She didn't deserved anything you did to her." Lotoja exclaimed.  
"When someone walks in here, they get a licking." Terboti hissed. "She's no exception."  
_"She's everything the exception."_ Qua Sho roared. "I ought to..."  
"Qua Sho, calm yourself." Master Yautofo sighed. "What's done is done."  
"Look at her, cowering on the floor like that." Qua Sho sighed._ "You hurt her!"  
_"I whipped her yes." Terboti rasped.  
"This girl is part of the breeding program you idiot." Lotoja yelled.  
"Oh...well why didn't anyone tell me." Terboti sighed.  
"What you didn't notice when she walked in." Master Yautofo roared. "You didn't notice she was human?"  
"I thought she was a run away slave sir." Terboti sighed. "Hold on let me get her papers."

Qua Sho felt anger sweep throughout his body, his girl cowering in the corner and crying wasn't what he expected. He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks and he brushed them away brashly. Angela was looking at them frightfully and distrustfully. Her shoulders and legs shaking and he could hear her teeth clanking together. Lotoja walked towards her with a blanket and she shied away, she didn't want anyone touching her.

"Here, so sorry." Terboti sighed. "Didn't know."  
"Don't say sorry to me." Qua Sho exclaimed. "Say sorry to her."

Angela was almost to the door, she could feel the tears falling down and splashing on the floor. The blood from her buttocks was still flowing and she could feel her body shaking. She felt like she was having a seisure. Then, for a fleeting second, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Terboti's hand clasped tightly to her as if ready to rip her flesh from her bone. Without screaming or giving a warning, she was running out the door and down the street. Terboti stood there, dumbfounded.

"See what you done?" Qua Sho roared.  
"Now we need to catch her." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"And you are going to help us." Lotoja exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: _I decided to rewrite the entire twenty-third chapter. This is the aftermath and I believe it is much better than the other one._

* * *

Angela thought about running away, of escaping. But then she heard the pounding footsteps of Qua Sho, Lotoja and Master Yautofo running down the four steps of the jail. Without a second to lose, she raced towards Qua Sho's pyramid. She was half there, when a hand latched itself onto her shoulder. She was pulled back and into the face of Terboti. With a roar, she drove her leg up and kicked him in the groin. 

"It's pay back time." Angela exclaimed

With a scream she tackled him and started punching left and right. A crowd had gathered, cheering her on. Qua Sho stood there, mouth agape, watching. He was proud of his girl, but this wasn't right. Swallowing his pride, he walked forward and took her by the shoulders. At first she didn't budge, she had wrapped her legs tightly around Terboti's waist, then she relented.

"Shush, its alright." Qua Sho cooed. "I'm here."  
"Qua Sho...please be careful." Angela gasped. "My back."

Terboti was sitting himself up, wiping his face with a red rag that he had started carrying in his back pocket a few weeks ago. A tooth had been punched out, another was chipped and he felt a black eye coming. The girl had a powerful punch, not to mention the well aimed kicks she had. Qua Sho couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing. Suddenly, not being able to stand being laughed at any longer, he stormed off.

"Lets go home." Qua Sho said.  
"That would be for the best." Lotoja sighed. "Lets go get her cleaned up."

Gently, very gently, Angela was carried into Qua Sho's pyramid. She couldn't remember feeling so safe, she was home. Qua Sho layed her down on the couch, and leaving he returned a few minutes later with the medicomp. He started cleaning her still bleeding back, while Lotoja fixed up a mixture of medicine that would heal the wounds and smooth the skin. Thirty minutes later, he applied this, while Angela slept peacefully on her stomach.

"She's going to be really sore." Lotoja said. "But she'll feel like new in a day or so."  
"My poor girl." Qua Sho sighed. " She's delicate."  
"Her spirit is still strong Qua Sho." Lotoja said. "She'll fare well."  
"I sure hope so." Qua Sho sighed. "I sure hope so."

Angela slept for a good long while, when she did eventually wake up, it was near dawn. Qua Sho was sleeping alongside her, his mandibles clicking together with every snore. She giggled when he blew out of his mouth, and his mandibles tickled her neck. But what she enjoyed more was having Qua Sho's arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. His breathing soothed her, making her eyelids droop down. Suddenly she was asleep, but for only an hour. She awoke to the sweet smell of cooking. Gathering her clothes, she climbed down the stairs, her teeth pulling at her lip in desperation to not yell out. The pain was unbearable.

"You don't have to wake up if you don't want to dear." Qua Sho said.  
"I know, but I want to get up." Angela yawned. "What happened last night?"  
"You slept for a good long while." Qua Sho sighed. "Almost fourteen hours."  
_"That long!"_ Angela exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Qua Sho."  
"Why be sorry." Qua Sho giggled. "You don't need to be sorry, you had a very hard day."  
"What's on your..." Angela started.

The sound of loud drums rang throughout the pyramid, Angela jumped in surprise and Qua Sho looked up in annoyance. Slowly, he stood up and stretched. With a yawn he walked into the living room and towards the door. Angela stayed in the kitchen, making the Frastak, a type of beacon smothered in sauce. She heard talking from the other room, and not being able to control herself she started listening in. She could hear two female and another male voice, all young.

"You guys should be at the stadium." Qua Sho sighed.  
"We know, but we have to ask you something." Sklire said.  
"What is it?" Qua Sho asked.  
"The project, when is it due?" Sklire asked.  
"I've been talking about this project for five weeks, you should know that." Qua Sho said.  
"Qua Sho, who is it?" Angela asked.

Angela stood in the kitchen doorway, one of her hands were on her hips while the other held onto the doorframe for balance. There were three young Yautja standing in the living room wearing formal hunting clothing and not a single piece of armour. There were two female Yautja, one standing off to the side while the other stood infront of Qua Sho, and they looked really pretty. The one male looked really powerful, his chest and thighs were rippling with muscle.

"Angela these are my pupils..." Qua Sho started.  
"Hi, my name is Sklire." Sklire said.  
"My name is Danblica." Danblica sighed.  
"And my name is Danjourek." Danjourek said.  
"He's my younger brother." Danblica sighed.

Sklire was a tall female Yautja with brown dreadlocks pulled into a loose pony tail. Her nails were painted navy blue with white dots. She had one orange and one bleach white eye. Her loin cloth and bra piece was a pretty pink colouring with tiny skulls hanging down at the hem. She had matching pink slippers and a pair of red necklaces hung loosely from her neck.

Danblica and Danjourek looked very much the brother and sister. Both had black dreadlocks, chocolate brown eyes and light green scaly skin. Danblica was the more robust and shorter of the two, but by only ten pounds and three inches. She wore a green loin cloth and bra piece with matching tiny skulls falling loosely through her dreadlocks. Danjourek was very muscular, his chest and thighs reminded her of Qua Sho. He had short fingers, and strong hands that led up to even stronger arms and shoulders. He hardly had a neck, which was consumed in a black neck brace.

"We heard that you might be joining us during the lesson today." Sklire said.  
"I haven't heard anything like that." Angela said.  
"Qua Sho...he promised he'd bring you one day this week." Danblica said.  
"Yes, I did promise." Qua Sho sighed. "But not today."  
"Why not?" Angela asked.  
"Because you are hurt." Qua Sho said.  
"So, I can still walk and sit." Angela said. "It's just my back."  
"I can tell I'm out numbered here, so yes I'll be bringing you to class today." Qua Sho sighed.

Angela could have jumped up for joy, she was going to see what Qua Sho did in the morning and afternoon. Sklire and Danblica looked as if they were about to jump up and down in excitement, Danjourek looked like he could care less. Qua Sho sent the three youngsters off, then he walked into the kitchen and dove hungrily at the plate in his place. Angela sat herself down beside him and started eating her breakfest.

"You ready?" Qua Sho asked.  
"I was born ready." Angela exclaimed.  
"If you feel badly, just tell me okay." Qua Sho said.  
"I promise you I will." Angela said.

Locking the door behind him and gently pulling Angela behind him, Qua Sho walked quickly toward a large stadium. The walls were white gold with red trim and there were red, blue and yellow flowers bobbing gently alongside a fountain and a pond simmered in the distance. Ahead of them was a door, of which Qua Sho opened and walked in. The door was beautifully brown with a Yautja holding a spear with an Xenomorph on the end. Angela followed slowly. Once inside she stopped in her tracks.

Celtic, Chopper, Scar, Sklire, Danblica, Danjourek and a bunch of other youngsters were seating themselves down, waiting patiently for their instructor to begin. Celtic and Scar looked at Angela with amazed looks on their faces, Chopper was still half asleep and hadn't noticed her yet. The room was quiet, really quiet.

"Class, this is my mate Angela." Qua Sho introduced.  
"Hi everyone." Angela exclaimed.  
"What is she doing here?" Scar exclaimed.  
"I promised I'd bring her one day." Qua Sho said.  
"Yeah but I thought you were joking." Scar sighed.  
"Now, everyone get ready for today's activities." Qua Sho ordered. "You come with me."

Angela followed Qua Sho to a lone chair, she guessed that this was normally the chair he sat in while watching the youngsters shuffling around and mimicing what he had shown them a few minutes before. The chair was a large one, purple in color with white trim and a very fluffy cushion. Angela was actually glad to be sitting in it, the pain of the walk was beginning to take its toll on her back.

"Stay here, don't get up." Qua Sho said.

Qua Sho before leaving, gave her a small kiss on her right cheek. Turning around he grabbed a spear and advanced on his students. She noted how each student stood up tall while in his sights, and how they kept him in their sights. Her back was beginning to feel a little better, it wasn't throbbing. It was now her butt that was giving her problems. The cushion on the chair was making it fall asleep.

"Now watch." Qua Sho ordered.

Raising the spear, he picked up two pots and threw them into the air. When they came to within waist level, he smashed them and lowered the spear to the ground. His students tried doing the same, but only one was able to succeed, and that was Celtic. Scar almost made it, if only his spear hadn't of fallen to the ground before he was able to smash the second pot.

_"You guys are pathetic!"_ Qua Sho screamed. "Celtic, go sit over there."  
_"Qua Sho! "_Angela exclaimed. "Here let me give them a few tips."

Before Qua Sho could stop her, Angela pulled the spear from his fingers and threw two pots up into the air. She smashed them perfectly when they came within waist level of her. She did it again and again, allowing the students to see from every angle. When she was done, her back was killing her. Limping her way painfully back to the side of Qua Sho, she turned and saw the amazed looks on the youngsters faces.

"You have to plant your feet squarely." Angela said. "And keep your shoulders level and strong."

Giving the spear back to Qua Sho, Angela couldn't help but notice the smile on Qua Sho's face. Sitting herself down, she watched the youngsters succeed in what she had taught them. She could tell that Qua Sho was proud of her, within ten minutes her back was feeling much better. It was an hour later when some trouble aroused.

_"Hey frog toad!"_ Rayeino rasped.

Rayeino, a very tall Yautja male with dark green scaly skin and brown eyes, walked into the stadium with an air of arrogance. Celtic roared, moved off to the left of Qua Sho. Rayeino's bulky arms and muscular chest made him look like a body builder. He looked three years older than the others. Rayeino's dreadlocks hung low over his shoulders and were dark blond in color. His chest was scarred, and muscular while his waist down was slender and graceful. He wore a light brown loin cloth, which wasn't really serving its purpose. Angela could see his penis, that was how short it was.

"You are late Rayeino." Qua Sho rasped.  
"I like to make an intrance." Rayeino growled. "You of all people should know that."  
"Don't take that tone with me." Qua Sho snarled.  
"I'll take any tone I want near you." Rayeino snapped.  
"Excuse me..." Angela said. "Listen to your mentor."  
"Well well well." Rayeino rasped. "You brought a female for me to play with."

Rayeino was too fast, he was over by Angela in a minute. She tried to stand up and move away, but her back prevented this. Rayeino pulled her up quickly and roughly kissed her. He roughly pushed his tongue in her mouth, she tried biting and kicking him but all her strength was draining. Qua Sho was already behind Rayeino, and before she knew it, she was sitting back on the chair.

"Don't touch my girl." Qua Sho roared.  
"Oh, she yours." Rayeino rasped. "Funny I thought you were to ugly to love anyone."  
"Rayeino, why don't you move your yeller hide out of here." Celtic growled.  
"What did you say turnip turd?" Rayeino snapped.  
"I said leave." Celtic roared.  
"That's what I thought you said." Rayeino roared back.

Rayeino, two times bigger and stronger than Celtic, picked Celtic up and threw him into the air. Celtic landed a few feet away, on his stomach. The woosh of air that came from Celtic's lungs brought blood and spit. Rayeino was walking towards him now, stomping his feet hard on the ground. It was obvious what he was planning to do. Before Rayeino could stomp his foot onto Celtic's back, Angela was behind him. With a well planted kick, he fell heavily to the ground. She stood above him, with both hands of her hips.

"You have two choices," Angela said. "One is you get up and stand with your class quietly."  
"And the other?" Rayeino growled.  
"The other is you fight me." Angela said.

Qua Sho was standing a few feet away, watching Angela as she stood on top of Rayeino. She looked very dominant, very much a hunter and a warrior. Rayeino was looking up at her with fear filled eyes. Qua Sho couldn't remember the last time Rayeino had had that sort of fear in him. Whatever Angela was doing, it was working. Rayeino was standing up and slowly backing up to his place among the other students. Angela nodded and moved back to the chair.

"We have all learned a lesson today." Qua Sho said. "Even the humans can have influence over us."  
"We'll see if it works out tomorrow." Celtic growled.  
"Class dismissed." Qua Sho said. "Project due in three weeks Sklire."

Angela was just about out of the stadium when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around slowly, and came face to face with Rayeino. He was looking at her with big eyes, she noticed that the inside of them looked like a starburst, very pretty. His crest was a light yellow and black colouring with red splashes thrown in. A large diamond stood in the center, a light shade of green, yellow and red made it look like a signature.

"How did you do that?" Rayeino asked.  
"Do what?" Angela replied.  
"You acted so tough..." Rayeino sighed. "I'll never be able to act that tough."  
"I wasn't acting tough." Angela said. "I was asserting myself."  
"Teach me." Rayeino pleaded.  
"I'll think about it." Angela said. "Give me two days."  
"Okay." Rayeino sighed.

Angela allowed for the next day to go by slow, she wanted to be well rested and healthy when she would see Rayeino. She didn't even bother getting out of bed, she just layed there all day. At noon she had stood up to stretch her legs, but she didn't go very far from the bed. When Qua Sho fell asleep at her side, he purred her to sleep. When she woke up the next day, she was good to go.

"Angel, I'm giving you thirty Yautjamenties." Qua Sho said. "I want you to spend it on anything you want."  
"Any budget limits?" Angela asked.  
"Nope, just spend away." Qua Sho sighed. "You deserve it."

Qua Sho left a few minutes earlier than usual, but it seemed like forever. Rayeino was waiting for her by the fountain in the stadium. Slowly following Qua Sho into the stadium, she allowed him to get situated and into the class room. She then walked over to Rayeino, who was motioning for her to come to him. When she finally did, she noticed that he was wearing a much better loin cloth. It actually covered him.

"I didn't know you were coming." Rayeino sighed.  
"Sounds like you have a hard life." Angela said.  
"My father, he forces me to be who I am." Rayeino sighed.  
"Are you happy with who you are?" Angela asked.  
"Right now yes." Rayeino said. "I didn't like what I did two days ago."  
"Are you willing to skip a day at your teachings?" Angela asked.  
"I am yes." Rayeino said. "To be taught by you yes."

Rayeino followed Angela out of the stadium and to a grassy knoll on top of a hill twenty miles away from the stadium. She made him sit down, on the grass. She sat herself down beside him, and she helped him proportion his legs so that they were in indian style. She then got him to do breathing excercises. Within an hour, he was allowed to stand and meditate.

"Standing while meditating is liberating to your soul." Angela said.  
"Liberating soul." Rayeino sighed.  
"Breath in deeply." Angela said.  
"Deeply breathing." Rayeino repeated.  
"Take a walk through the woods." Angela whispered.  
"Walking through the forest." Rayeino sighed.  
_"Wake up!"_ Angela exclaimed.

Rayeino's eyes flickered open and he stretched his long arms out. He felt like a million Yautjamenties. Angela was standing over by a tree, basking herself in the rays of the suns. He could see the youngsters in his class running around, probably luncheon time. A growling noise arroused him from his daydreaming. Angela was walking towards him, with some beef in her hands. She gave one of the slices to him. After eating the beeff slice, Rayeino noticed how quiet it was.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: _This is a short chapter because I wanted to set the mood for the next chapter which'll be very up in the excitement. Continue reading and please review._

* * *

Celtic was rounding the corner, humming a silent tune to himself for having such a good day, when he saw Rayeino. The events of what happened two days ago struck him hard, he hated Rayeino. Rayeino acted like a real tough guy but he really wasn't. In his, Celtic's, eyes Rayeino was a bad news teenager that needed to be put in his place. Qua Sho had had enough of his squabbling, everyone in the class was. But the battle between Celtic and Rayeino was deeper, ever since Rayeino dumped a bucket of worms on his head for winning a medal for Best in Class. 

What really amazed Celtic wasn't seeing Rayeino in the park, but seeing Angela in the park with him. Rayeino was standing alongside her, munching on an apple. And he was sure that they were talking. True Rayeino was twenty-one years old and almost old enough to be with Angela, but he didn't have the right to be talking to her.

"Your father beats you?" Angela gasped.  
"Yes, almost every day." Rayeino sighed.  
"Is that why you wore that short loin cloth?" Angela asked.  
"Yes, my father says the bigger gets the female." Rayeino sighed. "I could care less."  
"Sounds like your father cares more about you getting a girl and not you getting your education." Angela said.  
"He does." Rayeino sighed._ "I hate him!"  
"Don't say that!"_ Angela scoffed. "Look here, I am an orphan."  
"Yeah so." Rayeino said.  
"I had no one to raise me." Angela said. "I raised myself."  
"You did." Rayeino gasped. "Amazing."  
"I would have been better off with a parent to help me through the motions though." Angela sighed.  
"Parents do show us the way don't they?" Rayeino asked.  
"Yes, they are the elders and we should respect them." Angela stated.  
"I respect your words." Rayeino said. "You are very wise."

Celtic was fuming at this point, he couldn't understand what Angela saw in the guy. Qua Sho was so much better looking than Rayeino, so much more muscular and athletic. Rayeino was a bully, he picked on everybody. With this in mind, he started walking quickly towards Rayeino. Rayeino noticed just in time, he ducked and Celtic missed his shot in punching his lights out.

"Celtic, what do you want?" Rayeino asked.  
_"I want revenge."_ Celtic roared.  
"No one is getting revenge." Angela rasped.

Angela swung her fist and it collided with Celtic's jaw. Celtic fell to the ground, but climbed right back up. He was about to slap Angela when he saw the stance she was in. Once again she was standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes were glazed and her feet were far apart. He couldn't help himself, he allowed himself to assume to calm assertive attitude. Angela moved a little to the left and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Take a seat Celtic, we need to talk." Angela sighed. "Rayeino and you have connections right?"  
"Yes, from way back." Celtic growled.  
"Almost five years." Rayeino rasped.  
"Calm yourselves, Celtic sit." Angela ordered.

Celtic lowered his body down beside the tree, Rayeino and Angela did the same. She tossed him an apple and he started munching down on it. Rayeino did the same with his apple, except he glared at Celtic through half closed eyes. Angela looked from one to the other, and noted the similarities between them both.

"Now, we can discuss this calmly and maturely." Angela said. "Celtic you speak your peace first."  
"Why are you both in the park together?" Celtic asked.  
"I asked her to help me out on some stuff." Rayeino sighed.  
"Help you?" Celtic laughed. "That is hilarious."  
"Rayeino seems to have family troubles." Angela said. "His father."  
"My father beats on me constantly." Rayeino sighed.  
"And you believe him?" Celtic asked.  
"Look at him Celtic, you notice the scars on his body." Angela said.  
"Yeah so." Celtic growled.  
"Those aren't battle scars." Angela said. "They are nothing like them."  
"Okay so maybe his father does beat him, what does that have to do with anything?" Celtic asked.  
"It means a lot." Angela said.

The full reality hit Celtic like a ton of cement blocks. He had heard screaming from Rayeino's pyramid, but he had always thought it was something unrelated to a Yautja. Now he knew what it was, it was Rayeino who was screaming. Rayeino's father was a reported abusive mate, Rayeino's mother had left when Rayeino was eleven years old. Celtic tried putting himself in Rayeino's place, and he kept coming up with the same thing.

"Rayeino, I'm sorry man." Celtic sighed. "I didn't know."  
"No one knows." Rayeino sighed. "Not even Qua Sho."  
"You need to tell him." Angela said. "Qua Sho can help you."  
"Qua Sho is our teacher, he can help all of us." Celtic said.  
"After lunch." Rayeino sighed.  
"You can't show fear, this is a problem you must address." Angela said.  
"You are so wise." Rayeino exclaimed. "I'm glad to be a friend of yours."  
"Hey, what about me?" Celtic exclaimed.  
"You are also a friend of mine too." Rayeino said.

Before lunch was over, Angela led Rayeino and Celtic back to the stadium. Luckily Qua Sho was back, he was sitting in the chair eating a roasted beef slice. When he saw Angela walking up, he smiled. But when he saw her companions, he frowned in consideration. Rayeino was standing behind Angela, walking tall and erect. Celtic was behind them both, looking totally out of place. Angela was leading with confidence.

"Qua Sho, we need to talk." Angela said.  
"Okay, lets talk." Qua Sho said.  
"Rayeino wants to tell you something." Angela said. "Something very important."  
"Well, out with it Rayeino." Qua Sho sighed.

Rayeino sat himself slowly down infront of Qua Sho, Qua Sho could tell something wasn't right with the boy. He was looking over his shoulder, as if he was waiting for someone to come out and hurt him. He had never seen the boy act this way before. Angela stood above Rayeino, her hands resting gently on his shoulders. Celtic sat himself across from Rayeino, and layed one of his hands on Rayeino's shoulders.

"My father...beats me." Rayeino stammered.  
"What...say that again please." Qua Sho said.  
"My father beats me." Rayeino repeated.  
"Why didn't you come to me before?" Qua Sho asked.  
"I was..." Rayeino started.  
"He was scared his father would find out." Celtic said.  
"How long has this been going on?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Awhile." Rayeino sighed.  
"Ever since he was eleven honey." Angela said.  
"I don't want you to be going home today, you'll be staying at my place for a few days." Qua Sho said.  
_"You mean you'll help!"_ Rayeino exclaimed.  
"Yes, it's my duty to help my pupils." Qua Sho sighed. "Thank you for bringing this matter to light."  
"Should I get my stuff?" Rayeino asked.  
"No, you'll be staying only a few days." Qua Sho said. "Go on now, you're excused from class today."  
"Thank you Qua Sho." Rayeino gasped. "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome." Qua Sho said.

Rayeino looked very much relieved, by the time they reached the small spot of green grass growing in the park he could have hugged them all. Angela could tell that the confession had taken a good deal of courage from the poor guy. Courage that he didn't know he had. Now the real test would come, the test of being able to stand up to his father tonight. She had a feeling that his father was going to pay them a little visit.

Angela was half right, his father did pay them a visit but it wasn't a little visit. At eight, Rayeino's father came knocking on their door. Qua Sho went out to meet him, and a huge arguement had erupted between the two were Lotoja, Celtic and Master Yautofo had to be called in to help. Angela caught a few glimpses of the guy, and what she saw was really impressive.

Rayeino's father name was Cobico, and he had blond dreadlocks, grey eyes and light green scaly skin. He was extremely tall, about two inches taller than Qua Sho. His chest was massively built of muscle, so were his arms, shoulders and back. He was built slender, like Rayeino, around the waist and it tapered down to his legs. He was very much Rayeino's father.

_"That girl of yours has corrupted my sons life."_ Cobico roared.  
"My girl has shown me what life is really like, you can learn from her." Qua Sho said calmly.  
_"Give me my son."_ Cobico roared.  
"No, your son will stay in my custidy until a better place has been found for him to live in." Qua Sho said.  
"Qua Sho is right, you are unstable." Master Yautofo said. "You have no right to hurt your son."  
"I have every right..." Cobico roared. _"Rayeino get your ass out here."  
_"Go away." Angela whispered. "Just go away."

Rayeino, who had ran into the other room, suddenly ran back out. Angela could tell the poor guy was in distress. She had to get control of the situation, and the only way to do that was to go out there and talk some sense into his father. With a deep breath she walked out, Rayeino close behind her. Cobico rushed towards her.

"Rayeino, come." Cobico rasped.  
"Stay behind me." Angela said. "You have no right to be here."  
_"I have every right to be here."_ Cobico roared. "That is my son and..."  
"He may be your son but that doesn't mean for you to hit him." Angela interupted.  
_"You little bitch."_ Cobico roared. "I'll talk some sense into you."

Angela didn't stop him, he rushed towards her and slapped her hard across the jaw. She stood up after a few seconds on the ground, and stood Cobico in the eye. Cobico seemed to of shrunk, he was backing up. Angela stood her ground and clearing her throat, she tried again in a sturdier voice.

"You are not being a good father to your son." Angela said. "Good fathers don't beat their children."  
"How...how do you know?" Cobico asked.  
"I never had a mother, nor a father." Angela said. "I learned this stuff from seeing it happen."  
"She's very wise father." Rayeino sighed. "Very wise."  
"You..you aren't saying you are..." Cobico started.  
"I am saying I am an orphan." Angela said. "I raised myself from five up."  
"Now I see my wrongs." Cobico sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"You need to go through theropy." Angela said. "Counseling."  
"If you will do it, I'll go through it." Cobico sighed.  
"I will, same with your son here." Angela said.  
"First meeting say tomorrow?" Cobico suggested. "After school?"  
"Good timing." Angela said. "Yes see me in the park after school."  
"Where?" Cobico asked.  
"Rayeino knows where." Angela said.

The next few days went through without a fight, Cobico learned quickly the rights and wrongs of fatherhood and Rayeino was catching up in his classes. Janet and Paula's days were gathering speed, they were happy. Kelly and Karen were enjoying life, all the food and attention they ever wanted and more. Sue was even having a good time, watching the youngsters across the street running around playing looked so cute. Eventually it had to end, and it did at the end of the week.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: _Eh, this chapter wasn't what I was expecting to write, but it changes the mood of the story right?_

* * *

Qua Sho woke up with a splitting headache, he was sweating and breathing badly. He could tell something wasn't right, he was almost always in good health. Walking into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror. Besides the sweat on his face, his pupils were dilated. He brought out a thermometer, and slowly stuck that in his mouth. A few minutes later he took it out and saw that his temperature was above normal. Looking at himself again, he stuck his tongue out and saw that it was bright red instead of its normal pink color. 

"Qua Sho, what's wrong?" Angela yawned.  
"Angel, I'm not feeling well." Qua Sho sighed. "I won't be able to go to work."  
"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "Here let me see."

Angela placed the palm of her hand against Qua Sho's broad forehead. He did have a fever, a high one, and it looked like he was constipated and frightened. With a sigh, she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pill bottle. She took out one blue pill and gave it to Qua Sho, he swallowed it whole. She then led him back into their bedroom, and made him get into bed. He looked up at her sadly, he knew today was going to be a hard one for her.

"Stay in bed." Angela ordered.  
"Yes ma'am." Qua Sho sighed. "Yvertjo's not going to like taking over my class."  
"I'll teach them today." Angela offered.  
"You?" Qua Sho said. "You think you can do it?"  
"Yes, I can do it." Angela said.  
"Alright, but be careful." Qua Sho sighed. "Those boys can be rough necks sometimes."  
"I know." Angela sighed. "Get some rest now."  
"Yes, I'll rest now." Qua Sho yawned.

Yawning herself, Angela walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She could feel the anticipation, she was actually going to teach Qua Sho's students. Grabbing an apple, she started out. Qua Sho watched as she walked down the street, towards the stadium, with sad eyes. When she was out of sight, he jumped out of bed. Wiping his face, he walked down the stairs. Lotoja and Master Yautofo were waiting for him in the cellar.

"Angela gone?" Master Yautofo asked.  
"Yes, faked I was sick." Qua Sho sighed.  
"She's a nice girl..." Master Yautofo yawned.  
"About the party..." Lotoja whispered.  
"The party is at the stadium, and every girl is going to be there." Master Yautofo sighed.  
"Including the new ones?" Lotoja yawned.  
"Yes, even the new ones." Master Yautofo sighed.

Although Angela had had high hopes for the day, she never achieved them. She had no idea how bad Qua Sho had it. Sklire and the other girls constantly looked at the boys with feastly eyes and distracted them from learning. Rayeino and the boys had to puff out their chests and act tough for the girls. By lunch time, Angela was glad to be alone.Yvertjo and Melkire walked into the room and they insisted on eating lunch with her. She was glad for the company of the two older Yautja males.

"Man, I never knew Qua Sho had it this bad." Angela sighed.  
"You think that's bad, it'll get worse after lunch." Yvertjo said.  
"How does Qua Sho stand it?" Angela whined.  
"He doesn't, he demands that everyone behaves." Melkire sighed. "Unlike some other teachers that'll remain unnamed."  
"Many thanks." Angela growled.

Besides the roasted Frastak and beef that she had brought with her, she also had an apple and a glass of wine. Yvertjo and Melkire traded in their biscuits for half of her Frastak, which she was glad because she wouldn't have had the stomach to eat the meat. She even traded in the beef for Yvertjo's chicken leg. Although the start of the day was rocky, she was happy. After lunch, the day did get better. She found the strength to make the youngsters behave themselves. The behaved themselves for awhile, then they started getting feisty fifteen minutes before school concluded.

"Scar, heard about the party?" Celtic asked.  
"Human girls all coming." Scar said. "All partners included."  
"Bet Qua Sho will be exhausted before the night is over." Chopper whispered.  
"All of them will be." Celtic sighed. "We all will."  
"Hi boys." Sklire cooed.

Sklire walked towards Celtic while blinking her eyes constantly at him. Celtic muttered something and moved off. Sklire had a crush on him, and he knew it. Ever since she had turned eleven, the agony of being followed every day by her was unnerving. She had no idea that he had a girl of his own true, but she should have taken the hint earlier on to leave him alone. She was infront of him, shaking her hips, and pressing her breasts towards him. She was smiling sweetly.

"Hi Celtic." Sklire cooed. "Haven't talked in a while."  
"Sklire, leave me alone please." Celtic rasped.  
"Why that's no way to speak to your future mate." Sklire gasped. "Shame on you."  
"Sorry, but I'm taken." Celtic said.  
"I've heard that so many times." Sklire said. "Let me guess, the human girl right."  
"Yes, I am together with a human girl." Celtic sighed. "Her name is Janet."  
"So noble, yet you have no idea that I know that isn't true." Sklire sighed.  
"You can ask Scar and Chopper, I really am with Janet." Celtic rasped.  
"Yeah right." Sklire growled. "You know I'm the only one for you."  
"It's true Sklire, he bought Janet a few months ago." Scar sighed.  
"Stop it." Sklire snapped. "Stop joking."  
"We aren't joking, it's true." Chopper snarled. "Even me and Scar bought girls."  
"I never want to see you again asshole." Sklire screamed.  
"Sklire!" Angela gasped. "Now what's going on here?"

Angela stood infront of Sklire, demanding with her eyes and pleading with her hands. Sklire backed away, then turned. She ran off, before the bell in a fit of tears. She couldn't believe it, Celtic lied to her. She didn't know why he didn't like her, but she knew it for a fact that if what he had said was true, she was still going to try in getting his attention. After all, her parents liked Celtic and so did her brother and older sister.

"What's going on here?" Angela asked.  
"Just some girl trouble." Celtic sighed.  
"You know, you remind me of the colt Celt." Angela sighed. "Fleet and forceful, was unbeatable and sterile."  
"Lets hope that story is only a story." Celtic laughed. "Plus, I'm fertile."  
"The story is true Celtic." Angela said. "Celt was a horse on earth."  
"Horses and Yautja are two different species." Celtic said.  
"Same with a Yautja and a human." Yoshiba growled.  
"That's enough Yoshiba." Angela snarled. "Class dismissed."

Celtic, Chopper and Scar scurried out of the room as fast as they could, two steps ahead of Rayeino and Yoshica. Angela watched in amazed awe as the youngsters raced out and into the open air. Celtic was indeed a specimen, he was very strong and smart. Most teenagers had only one of those, but he had both. Scar and Chopper were stealthy and smart but they were slow. Rayeino was slow due to his size, he'd grow into it in a few years time she was sure. With that in mind, she walked over to the chair and sat herself down. A memory came to her then, the memory of her own teenage self.

Although she had been skinny and beautiful, she had grown way too fast for her age. She was about the size she was now, which was five foot, eight inches, at age eleven. The growth spurt had caused her to have trouble with running, she was slow at first but got faster and faster later on. At age fifteen, she started beating herself with a horse whip to achieve her real speed. She had discarded the whip at age nineteen after a racing incident that could have had treacherous results.

"Finally I get to see you in person." Jasmine Harboloti snarled. "Remember me?"

Angela turned abruptly, Jasmine was standing a few feet from her with a child clinging frightfully to her leg. The child looked very Yautja, long black dreadlocks and coal black eyes. The child looked like it was a male, he wore a brown loin cloth and he had a belt that had a tiny skull painted read and blue on the buckle. Jasmine was wearing a tawny brown loin cloth and bra piece, her bleach blonde hair was held up in a bun by clips made of bone. Her eyes blazed, she was looking at Angela with glazed eyes. Angela looked up strongly.

"Jasmine Harboloti." Angela stammered.  
"Yes, this is my son." Jasmine rasped. "Carbitious."  
"Hello Carbitious." Angela cooed.  
"Don't talk to my son," Jasmine snarled." you are not worthy."  
"Not worthy of what exactly?" Angela asked.  
"Of being a mate." Jasmine snapped. "You are too unstable."  
"I am amused that you think of me this way." Angela growled. "Even more amazed when you say that infront of your son."  
"You know why I think of you this way." Jasmine snarled. "You got me fired remember."  
"I was younger then." Angela said.  
"Yeah, but by three years." Jasmine screamed.  
"I would love to sit and chat but I must get home." Angela growled. "Good day to you."

Angela stood up and started walking out of the door when something slammed itself into her head. She whirled around, and saw Jasmine standing three steps away from her holding a rock. With a grunt, Angela staggered forwards, then collapsed. Jasmine had thrown a rock and it had slammed itself into her head. Jasmine stood there, holding her son in one arm. She smiled her revenge smile down at Angela's unmoving body. The fun was just beginning.

Angela woke up a few minutes later, Jasmine was gone. Stretching her hand back, she massaged the sore spot on the back of her head. She winced at the pain, Jasmine had hit her with a rock, a large rock, and then had ran off. Angela couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe Jasmine would do such a thing infront of her son. Standing up, she walked home. When she walked into the door, she saw Qua Sho sitting on the couch surounded by Lotoja, Master Yautofo, Yvertjo and Melkire.

"Qua Sho, you should be in bed." Angela gasped.  
"I lied, I wasn't sick." Qua Sho giggled. "And how was your day?"  
"Besides the students behavioral problems fine." Angela said.  
"Behavioral problems?" Qua Sho said.  
"Yeah, girls attracting the boys and vice versa." Angela sighed. "How do you do it?"  
"Class is going to run five miles tomorrow." Qua Sho rasped.  
"Celtic, Chopper and Scar were the only good ones." Angela said.  
"They'll be excused from class tomorrow then." Qua Sho sighed. "Go tell them now."

Angela quickly ran out of the pyramid, she couldn't wait to see Janet. Celtic's pyramid was small, probably a three bedroom with two bathrooms and two extra rooms. Slowly, she knocked on the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sklire staring at her. Jasmine was looking on with a sneer. Celtic opened the door and Angela walked in.

"Angel!" Janet exclaimed.

Janet ran towards Angela and hugged her close, Angela patted her head and moved on. Celtic had seated himself in a lounge chair, purple in colour with yellow trim. He looked up at her strangely, he was surprised she was here. Janet sat herself in the chair beside him, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"You, Chopper and Scar have been excused from class tomorrow." Angela announced.  
"Really?" Celtic gasped. "Exactly why?"  
"Because Qua Sho is going to teach the class a lesson." Angela said. "Five mile run."  
"Oh, well that's a good reason." Celtic sighed.  
"So, how you and Janet fairing?" Angela asked.  
"She will not let me touch her." Celtic sighed.  
"Why Janet?" Angela asked.  
"Because he's ugly..." Janet exclaimed.  
"Janet, I think Celtic is one hot dude." Angela cooed.  
"Really?" Janet gasped. "I'm amazed."  
"You two belong together." Angela said. "He talks about you a lot."  
"He does." Janet said. "You do?"  
"Yes, every day." Celtic sighed.  
"I love you Celtic." Janet exclaimed.

Janet jumped up from her chair and plopped herself into Celtic's lap. Looking into his eyes, she puckered her lips and kissed him long. He moaned, and moved in more. Both of his hands left the arms of the chair and he encircled her waist. They were like that for five minutes, and Sklire saw the entire thing. She couldn't believe that Celtic loved this human more than he loved her.

"I need to go see Chopper and Scar now." Angela said. "I'll leave you two alone."

Chopper's pyramid wasn't much bigger than Celtic's; it looked as if it had four bedrooms, a bath and a half and it had a shed of some type connected to the side. The pyramid was a whitish, yellow colour with red trim and white flowers bobbed up and down by the hedges. Angela had to giggle, obviously those flowers belonged to Karen. Knocking gently on the door, she waited. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, Chopper was sitting in the living room reading the newsrock and doing paperwork of some type.

"Angel!" Chopper exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Hello Chopper, I have good news for you." Angela cooed.  
"Well, say it quickly." Chopper sighed. "Lots of work to do."  
"Qua Sho has excused you from class tomorrow." Angela announced.  
"Something bad is about to happen isn't it?" Chopper asked.  
"Yeah, the class is going to run five miles tomorrow." Angela said.  
"Oh, well why was I excused?" Chopper asked.  
"Because you weren't misbehaving today." Angela said.  
"Oh, the run is a punishment to those who misbehaved." Chopped speculated. "Good point."  
"I better go let you finish up." Angela said. "Tell Karen I said hi."  
"Will do." Chopped said.

Angela headed out of Chopper's yard, thinking to herself why Chopper had been so rude in not letting her come in. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed towards Scar's pyramid. She could see the dim outline of it, and it looked medium sized. Standing infront of the pyramid, she heard giggling. The pyramid was a dark yellow colour with black trim and hedges growing alongside a sidewalk. Gently knocking on the door, she waited. To her amazement, Sue answered.

"Angel!" Sue exclaimed. "Come in come in."  
"Hello to you to Sue." Angela sighed. "Where's Scar?"  
"He's in the living room." Sue said. "Follow me."

Angela, curious about the pyramid, stayed a few steps behind Sue. The pyramid had a high roof, white stairs with golden railings and the walls were painted white gold. The living room looked elegant, very much like the lifestyle Sue lived in on earth. Scar was seated on a red couch, and another Yautja sat alongside him laughing. She couldn't see much of the other Yautja, but she guessed that he was a relative or a friend of Scar's.

"Scar, a visitor for you." Sue announced.  
"Angel!" Scar exclaimed. "Take a seat."  
"Thank you." Angela said.  
"This is my brother, Scarface." Scar said.

Scarface suited his name perfectly, he was missing an eye and he had a long scar going from the top of his crest to the bottum, as if he had had a brain surgery. He and Scar were both the same color, but he was taller and leaner. He also had a lot more muscle in his chest and arms than Scar. His eye was brown colored and deeply set, making him look very intelligent. He had long brown dreadlocks, they went down and stopped at his upper back.

"Hello Scarface." Angela said. "My name is Angela."  
"I've heard of you." Scarface said. "The rebellious one."  
"Rebellious one?" Angela repeated.  
"That's what the newsrock calls you." Scar sighed.  
"Oh, well I've been called worse names." Angela sighed. "Better than Cobramouth."  
"Hey, I resent that." Sue gasped.  
"Sorry Sue." Angela giggled. "Anyways, Scar you have a minute?"  
"Yeah, why?" Scar asked.  
"Qua Sho has excused you from class tomorrow." Angela announced. "For good behavior."  
"Good behavior?" Sue repeated. "Something happen today?"  
"Yeah, had to take over Qua Sho's class, he said he was sick." Angela sighed. "He tricked me though."  
"That's Qua Sho for you." Scarface sighed. "Serious one minute, playful the next."  
"You know Qua Sho?" Angela asked.  
"Yes, he was my instructor when I was Scar's age." Scarface said. "He's a good teacher."  
"The best." Scar added.  
"Qua Sho is delighted with your words." Angela said. "I must be going."  
"Oh, why don't you stay, have supper with us." Sue offered.  
"Oh, I couldn't." Angela said. "Qua Sho is expecting me back."  
"When you have some free time, visit us." Sue pleaded.  
"I promise." Angela sighed.

Angela left the pyramid with a heavy heart, she had no idea of what Sue was going through. Sue sounded lonely, despret for some company. Scar was probably too busy with school work, friends and relatives. Walking home, to Qua Sho's pyramid, she started crying. She realized how lonely she was. She had lost her spark, her spirit, the drive to escape from this planet and get back home. Opening the door, she walked in. She hid herself in the bedroom, thinking hard and long on what she had allowed to happen.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: _Can't keep a good girl down, that's what I always say. Thanks Hatti for your review. Next chapter will have an explosive twist in it._

* * *

Angela found out a few days later that Qua Sho had a rather large class, he taught a total of fourteen students, five girls and nine boys. Celtic was at the head of the class, with Scar, Chopper and Danjourek behind him. Rayeino and Coblocis were the lowest in the class. The girls were a totally different story, as they had to learn two things at once. House care and training to be hunters, the girls would have an easy life. The boys though were learning so many other things; such as hunting skills, fighting skills, manhood training and dominance. 

Angela learned that Qua Sho had taught three hopefuls, three young Yautja warriors that went on to recieve great fortunes for their skills and hunting abilities. One of these was Shemino, the one who had caught her almost six months ago. The others were Thermond and Scarface. Thermond had gone on to be the only Yautja to successfully capture a Cavelopica without a rope, then he became a guard. Scarface was a totally different story though. Besides his perfect record of trophies and awards, he also had a record for catching pregnant women.

"Was Scarface your star pupil?" Angela asked.  
"No, my star pupil then was Thermond." Qua Sho said. "Scarface was second best."  
"And Shemino?" Angela asked.  
"He was third." Qua Sho said.

Three of the five girls that Qua Sho taught, Angela found out, were more trouble than the boys. Yoshiba, Lacshia and Sklire were constantly trying to get the boys attention by wearing extremely short loin cloths, bra pieces that barely covered them and they would even pull their loin cloths up when the boys were looking at them. Celtic was the main guy that they tried to gain attention from. Although he already had a girl, and they knew that he had one, they still persisted.

"I wish Yoshiba would behave." Qua Sho sighed.  
"What's she doing?" Angela asked.  
"She's pulling her loin cloth up, distracting my boys." Qua Sho hissed.

Angela was allowed to follow Qua Sho into his classroom the next day, the room had been changed around. There were fourteen desks, dark brown in colour, in the center of the room with a calk board infront of them. Qua Sho had moved his chair over closer, sitting right infront and the the left of the board. The first few youngsters to arrive were Coblocis, Celtic and Scar. Coblocis was a tall Yautja with light green scaly skin and yellow eyes with black pupils. His dreadlocks were blond and he was muscular on his chest, arms and back. His waist and legs were slender and gracefully built of gentle muscle that really looked like lotion.

"Whose she?" Coblocis rasped.  
"This is my mate, Angela." Qua Sho said.  
"You were absent the two days I was here?" Angela asked.  
"He claims to have _every_ illness in the book." Scar sighed.  
"Yeah but he's as healthy as can be." Qua Sho said. "He's on the _verge_ of failing."

Yoshiba, Yoshica and Danblica walked in then, Danblica looked very tired. Yoshiba and Yoshica were twins, they had the same long blonde dreadlocks, the same steel grey eyes and they wore the same red coloured loin cloths and bra pieces. Yoshiba's loin cloth came down to her thighs, and her bra barely covered her breasts. Danblica was wearing the same green loin cloth and bra piece but the matching tiny skulls that fell from her dreadlocks were missing.

"Hello Angela." Danblica yawned.  
"Hi Danblica." Angela said. "Hey you were in the jail a few weeks ago weren't you?"  
"Yes, you are that girl that Terboti took into that room." Yoshica sighed. "Glad the monster didn't eat you."  
"Monster?" Angela queried.  
"A rumor that isn't true." Qua Sho yawned.  
"Yoshiba right?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah what's it to you?" Yoshiba growled.  
"You need to go home and change." Angela said.  
_"Hell no!"_ Yoshiba exclaimed.  
"Then you aren't welcome in this class." Angela said.

Yoshiba looked at Angela and sneered, she turned around and walked out the door and back home. The door didn't swing shut all the way, it was opened and Rayeino, followed by Chopper and Danjourek, walked in. Rayeino was wearing a red loin cloth that came to his thighs, they covered him fully. A skull, gold in colour with teeth decorating the sides, was on the front. He smiled warmly at Angela. Chopper was wearing a grey loin cloth, thigh length, with two skulls falling from the same chain. One was black and the other was golden white. Danjourek wore the same black and white loin cloth with the matching skull hanging down at the waist. He was missing the tooth necklace and belt though.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Rayeino exclaimed.  
"What a surprise." Danjourek yawned.  
"You sound tired Danjourek." Angela said. "What did you and Danblica do last night?"  
"None of _your_ business." Danjourek snapped.  
"We were...at a party." Danblica yawned.  
"I'm glad you are here." Rayeino sighed.  
"Your glad to see any girl Rayeino." Danjourek growled.  
"What's your problem man?" Rayeino asked. "She's my friend."

The door swung open again and Yoshiba walked in. She was wearing another red loin cloth, but it reached all the way down to her knees this time. Her bra piece was pink and it reached all the way down to her waist. Sklire and Lacshia followed Yoshiba, yawning loudly. Lacshia was a short female Yautja with short brown dreadlocks, orange eyes and light green scaly skin. She wore a long brown loin cloth and bra piece.

"What's this _human_ doing here?" Lacshia demanded.  
"This _human_ is my mate." Qua Sho said.  
"Hi my name is..." Angela started.  
"I don't care what your name is." Lacshia declared. "Just keep out of my way."  
"My name is Angela, and you'd better watch yourself." Angela snapped.  
"Angel..." Qua Sho hissed.  
"Better listen to your handler _human_." Laschia snarled.

The last three to arrive were Choplois, Laertis and Haecter. Haecter was a tall male Yautja with black dreadlocks, orange eyes and dark green scaly skin. He had a scar going from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He wore a grey loin cloth, a white skull adourned his belt buckle and a knife shined from his ankle. Laertis was a short male Yautja with red dreadlocks, brown eyes and yellow scaly skin. He was missing the pinky finger on his right hand. He was wearing a tawny brown loin cloth, a belt of skulls ran from his chest and ended at the belt that kept the loin cloth up. Choplois was an extremely tall male Yautja with blond dreadlocks, yellow eyes and scaly dark green skin. He wore a black loin cloth.

"Class, we decided to change schedules." Qua Sho said.  
"We?" Choplois asked. "Whose we?"  
"Melkire, Yvertjo and me." Qua Sho said.

Yvertjo walked in then, followed closely by Paula and four young Yautja. Angela recognised Vicasha, she waved and Vicasha waved back, so did Paula. Cheplic, Zvolenesti and Camozi followed with their heads down. Cheplic was a tall Yautja male with blond dreadlocks, yellow eyes and he had green scaly skin. He wore a tawny brown loin cloth with a skull hanging from each of the tassles that hung low. Zvolenesti was a male Yautja with light yellow scaly skin, brown eyes, and brown dreadlocks. He wore a dark brown loin cloth with teeth hanging down from a belt that hung loose. Camozi was a female Yautja with orange eyes, red dreadlocks and copper coloured scaly skin. She wore a long purple loin cloth and bra piece.

Melkire walked in next, followed by three young Yautja. Kelly ran at his side, she waved and Angela waved back. Angela noticed that someone else, Yebica, waved at her. She waved back, then she recognised her, it was one of the girls that she had met at jail. Lachica, a blonde dreadlocked female Yautja, looked at Angela sharply. Angela noticed that she had orange eyes, light green scaly skin and she wore a pink loin cloth and bra piece. The only male Yautja that Angela could see was a short guy named Frolotine. Frolotine had red dreadlocks, brown eyes and he had copper coloured scaly skin. He wore a red loin cloth, a belt of teeth kept it up.

"Today we'll be starting training on the proper skills of skinning." Qua Sho announced.  
"Angel, you Paula and Kelly go have fun." Melkire said. "We'll be home extremely late."  
"Got you Melkire." Angela exclaimed. "Bye Qua Sho."  
"Bye dear." Qua Sho said.

Angela raced out of the room, three steps ahead of Paula and five steps ahead of Kelly. Once out she headed for the market place. She, Paula and Kelly had been given thirty Yautjamenties, and had been saving the money that they have been given for almost a week. All of them had a hundred Yautjamenties. Janet, Sue and Karen waited by the little pub that sold drinks. They too had a hundred Yautjamenties on them.

"So where to today?" Janet asked.  
"I have my eye on a specific bag." Kelly said. "Feathers all over it."  
"I have a few necklaces, bracelets and a book on my mind." Sue said.  
"I have some books on my mind." Angela said.  
"Necklaces and flowers." Karen exclaimed.  
"Beads, ribbons and clothes." Paula sighed.

The jewelry shop was the first place they went to. Angela followed Sue and Karen around the place, looking at all the beautiful necklaces and bracelets that shined from their stands. She decided to buy a gold necklace with three teeth hanging down from the straps that would cost her nine Yautjamenties. When she reached the counter, she noticed that Paula and Kelly were already done. She bought the necklace and left, Karen and Sue followed right behind her. Janet didn't buy anything.

"What did you buy?" Paula asked.  
"A really pretty gold necklace with three teeth hanging from the strap." Angela said.  
"What did you buy Kelly?" Sue asked.  
"I bought a really pretty blue stone bracelet." Kelly exclaimed.  
"Now to the book store." Angela announced.  
"You do that, we'll meet you at the pub that sells chicken later on." Janet said.  
"Okay." Angela said. "See ya."

Angela followed her usual route, through the food and drink stalls and to Eleoc's book shop. Eleoc was a really nice guy, when you got to understanding him. He had every book in his store; mystery, horror, drama and adventure novels. He even had student, children and adult books. Angela was interested in five books; Encyclopedia of the Cavelopica, Night in the Dark, Journey To Earth, Cooking for Morons and Encyclopedia of the Cafertitia. When she stepped into the store, Eleoc looked up sharpley and smiled.

Angela had been coming to his store for almost three weeks, looking at books and talking to him. Although she wasn't his, he felt he had an attraction for her. He would catch himself looking at her bossums and buttocks and he would dream about her. Smiling, he went towards her and stretched his hand out. She shook it and went to collect the books she had seen earlier. She returned and payed for them, she had ten Yautjamenties left.

"You interested in making some extra cash?" Eleoc asked.  
"Huh?" Angela replied. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, would you like to get some extra Yautjamenties." Eleoc said.  
"Well, yeah sure." Angela said. "Anytime."  
"Then you should come over to my place, tomorrow." Eleoc said.  
"I can't, I mean..." Angela stammered.  
"I'd pay you fifty Yautjamenties." Eleoc said.  
"What type of work are you talking about?" Angela asked.  
"Well, cleaning of course." Eleoc said. "My place needs some spoofing up."  
"What time tomorrow?" Angela asked.  
"Nine." Eleoc said.  
"Deal, double deal." Angela said. "Just do me a favour."  
"Sure what's that?" Eleoc asked.  
"Don't tell Qua Sho." Angela said.  
"Promise." Eleoc said.

On her way to the pub that sold chicken sandwhiches and chicken slices, Angela thought about the work Eleoc wanted her to do. The only work she could come up with was cleaning the floors, putting stuff away and probably building something. Although it gave her the shivers just thinking about it, but she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Rounding the corner, she saw Janet and the others.

"Hey girl, I see you got what you wanted." Janet said.  
"Yeah, and some work time too." Angela said.  
"Work?" Paula repeated. "I thought we were on a long vacation."  
"Eleoc has hired me to fix his pyramid up." Angela said.  
"You sure that is safe?" Kelly asked.  
"Yeah I thought you and Eleoc were enemies." Karen said.  
"Nah, we're cool." Angela said.  
"So you gonna tell Qua Sho?" Paula asked.  
"No, why should I." Angela said.  
"I think you should." Paula said. "Eleoc might try something."  
"If he does, he'll have a date with this leg." Angela said while patting her leg.  
"That is if you get to use it." Janet said. "He might be too fast."

Angela understood what Paula and Janet were afraid of, she to had felt that same fear. But she knew that Eleoc wouldn't dare try anything on her. He was a nice guy, he was just lonely is all. All he wanted was company, and she was going to be at his place tomorrow. She began to wonder what his pyramid looked like, she had heard that it was pretty small. A platter of chicken wings, slices and sauce was brought to their table and they started eating. After eating the chicken, they left. They headed back, towards Karen's pyramid.

"So, how many flowers did you buy?" Angela asked. "I hope not the entire store ."  
"Nah, I bought only five plants." Karen said. "Very pretty flowers that grow up like vines."  
"They sound pretty." Angela said. "Can't wait to see em."  
"I know, I can't either." Kelly said. "It takes awhile for them to grow right?"  
"Not to long, about two to four weeks." Karen said.  
"And get this, the vines grow flowers that are purple, yellow and red." Janet exclaimed.  
"They really do sound beautiful." Angela said.  
"Here we are." Karen announced.

Karen opened the door and they walked in. Angela was amazed, the pyramid looked amazing on the inside. A red couch with red cushions, a matching lounge chair and a long brown coloured table in the living room with a book case full of school books and a mantel piece with figures and trophies made of metal that Chopper had won in his years during schooling. The stairs were brown coloured, the railings were gold and the run that went up them was red. Karen led them out into the backyard and they all stopped and gasped.

Flowers of every type bobbed in the gentle breeze that flowed through the backyard. This was surely Karen's work. Tall hedges with red flowers growing infront of them, yellow flowers with blue stems, roses and tulips and vines grew on one side with the other side being entirely consumed by a tiny pond with fish and turtles. Karen walked over to a vacant spot in the yard and started planting her new plants.

"You lost it?" Paula asked.  
"Huh, lost what?" Angela asked.  
"You don't have to lie, because I too have lost mine." Janet said.  
"Lost what?" Angela asked again.  
"Your virginity." Paula said.  
"Well yeah, wait you guys lost yours too." Angela exclaimed.  
"Yvertjo is really good in the bed." Paula sighed. "Especially with me on top of him."  
"Celtic loves it when I rub him down there." Janet said. "And he enjoys it when I..."  
"That's enough Janet." Angela said.  
"What does Qua Sho like?" Paula asked.  
"He likes it when I kiss him down there." Angela said.  
"You know, my brother was buried almost six months ago." Paula said. "I'd love to go see him."  
"Escape plan?" Angela asked. "I'm sure they'd understand this one."  
"It's perfect." Janet said. "Where is he buried?"  
"Sunset Memorial Park." Paula sighed. "Eastern corner."  
"We'll leave tonight." Angela said.  
"What about Eleoc?" Janet asked.  
"He can wait." Angela said. "This is important."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: _This is a really short chapter, the next will be longer and will have so much action in it. It is late, so it'll be up probably by tomorrow._

* * *

Although Angela wanted everyone to go, only Paula and Janet agreed to her plan. Kelly, Karen and Sue wanted to escape but they wanted a better reason. Angela believed it was something else on their mind, she believed they liked living here and that they really were happy with their lives. So she decided to leave them behind, but she promised herself to come back for them. Paula couldn't wait to get back to Earth, she really wanted to talk to Paul. Janet just wanted to get off the planet, she wanted to see her father. He was the only one she wanted to see, she really missed him. Angela, she wanted to get off of the planet for only one reason. She wanted to be free. 

"When do we go?" Paula whispered.  
"Late tonight, after midnight." Angela replied.  
"What should I bring?" Paula asked.  
"Bring a knife." Angela said.  
"What about a whip?" Paula asked.  
"I have that covered." Angela said.  
"Angel, who you talking to?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Oh I gotta go Paula." Angela gasped. "See ya later."

Angela ran into the next room with a tray, Qua Sho had company and she wanted to make sure they didn't expect anything. Celtic, Scar and Scarface sat on the couch, while Lotoja and Master Yautofo sat on the floor. Angela had offered to get them some chairs but they had said that it was fine, that they would feel fine sitting on the floor. Qua Sho was seated in his lounge chair, he took one of the cups that was on the tray and slowly sipped it.

"You sure are behaving tonight." Qua Sho said.  
"I behave..." Angela started. "Well we have company."  
"Caught yourself eh." Qua Sho sighed. "Come here."

Angela quickly gave the others their drinks, red whine with a lemon wedge, and walked over to Qua Sho. He grabbed her waist and forced her down onto his lap. She allowed the tray to fall to the floor, alongside the chair. Celtic sipped his drink, eyeing them suspitiously. Scar and Scarface were watching from the corners of their eyes. Lotoja and Master Yautofo hardly drank any of their drinks, they were watching Angela closely.

"Now go on up to the library." Qua Sho said. "And stay in there."  
"Yessir." Angela saluted.

Angela purposely walked slowly up the stairs, if they were going to say anything she wanted to know what it was. Before she entered the library, she made sure that her peak hole was open. She had chiseled the hole three days ago while Qua Sho was at work. It worked perfectly because Qua Sho couldn't see it.

"Angela's up to something." Celtic said.  
"I believe so too." Scar said.  
"She's goodhearted, but something is up." Scarface sighed.  
"I'll keep an eye on her." Qua Sho said.  
"You'll have to keep more than your eye on her." Celtic said.  
"You'll have to sleep with one eye open." Scar said.  
"You guys are jumping to conclusions." Master Yautofo sighed. "Angela has changed for the best."  
"She's adapted well." Lotoja said.  
"I still say keep an eye out for her." Celtic said. "I wouldn't trust her."

Celtic knew something was up, he could tell by the look in her eyes and the way she smiled. Although he liked the girl, he was cautious around her. She was to tricky, to determined and way to smart. If she were a Yautja, she'd be the most famous hunter around. Standing up, he excused himself. Slowly walking up the stairs, he stopped infront of the library and looked in. Angela was sitting at one of the tables, reading a book. Slowly he opened the door and walked in.

"I know your secret." Celtic said.  
"Huh...what?" Angela stammered.  
"Qua Sho will know it too." Celtic said.

Celtic was there one moment and gone the next, he was down the stairs and infront of Qua Sho with a smile crossing his face. Qua Sho looked up questioningly, as if he knew what was about to happen. Scar and Scarface had left a few moments before, and Lotoja had followed. Master Yautofo was now sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Qua Sho, would you be interested in a little trade?" Celtic asked.  
"What type of trade?" Qua Sho asked.  
"I'll trade my female for yours." Celtic said.  
"No deal." Qua Sho said.  
"Just for a little while." Celtic pleaded. "One week."  
"I think it's a good idea." Master Yautofo said. "It'll put her plans on hold."  
"Well I don't." Qua Sho said. "I don't like the idea of my girl being with a juvenile."  
_"A juvenile!"_ Celtic exclaimed. "I may be a teenager but I'm not juvenile."  
"Qua Sho, I understand your feelings for the girls but this should teach her a good lesson." Master Yautofo said.  
"Like what?" Qua Sho asked.  
"Like teaching her that everyone is in control." Master Yautofo said.

Angela listened with keen ears, she couldn't believe what was going on. Qua Sho was trying to convince Celtic that she was his and that she would stay with him forever. She couldn't believe Celtic had offered to give Janet to Qua Sho for a week. She could hardly believe that he had walked in on her when she was reading in the library.

"Give me a few days to think about it." Qua Sho said.  
"Two days." Celtic said. "No more, no less."  
"Deal." Qua Sho said. "Goodbye gentlemen."

Slowly, Angela walked down the stairs and looked down. Qua Sho was sitting in the chair, his face hidden in his hands. It looked as if he was crying. Angela slowly walked towards him, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and looked at her through eyes that told her that he was worried. He straightened up, and welcomed Angela into his lap.

"I'm not going to let you go without a fight." Qua Sho said.  
"I don't expect to be given to Celtic." Angela said. "I'll fight to the end."  
"I love you Angel." Qua Sho sighed. "Now lets go to bed."

Angela followed Qua Sho up the stairs, he was walking with a slight limp due to a confrontation with one of his students. She watched as he undressed himself, his gently moving muscles made her smile. Walking towards him, she layed her hands on his shoulders and started to rub. He moaned, then he slipped into bed. Angela slipped herself of her clothing and slipped in beside him. She started rubbing his chest.

"Want to have some fun?" Angela asked.  
"Not now sweetie." Qua Sho sighed. "Not now."

Qua Sho was asleep in a few seconds, gently snoring. Angela waited until she could see the moon high above the stadium. Snapping her fingers, she waited to see if he was really sleeping. He continued snoring, and he started purring. Angela had learned a few weeks ago that he purred because he dreamed. She wondered what he was dreaming. Slowly slipping herself over him, she dropped down unto the floor. She was pulling her loin cloth up when she heard a loud snore coming from the bedroom.

"Paula, are you there?" Angela asked.  
"Yes, and I got the knives." Paula said.  
"I got a few knives myself." Janet said.  
"I got a few whips." Angela said. "Lets go."

Angela led the two women into the forest, walking towards the docking platform. They wanted to get there before dawn, and it looked like they were going to make it. Just as the suns were coming up, they stepped on the platform cement. A lonely ship was in dock, and it was unguarded. They walked to it and boarded quickly. Angela took off without trouble.

"Earth here we come." Angela announced.

Angela was plumb tired when they landed on earth, her eyes were drooping and she was catching herself dozing while at the controls. The place that she picked for the landing was a lush piece of land with a river and a cluster of trees that hid them perfectly. They cloaked the ship, and walked out into the forest. They were only five miles away from Sunset Memorial Park. Paula led the way, she wanted to get there and see her brother.

"We'd better hurry." Angela said. "I'm falling asleep as I am walking."  
"Should have let me drive." Janet said.  
"Nah, you can't even drive a car." Angela sighed.

Sunset Memorial Park looked really beautiful; tall trees, a lake and mountains on two sides. The sun shown on one stone in particular and Paula walked towards it. Angela and Janet stayed behind, although they wanted to go with her, they felt that this was her turn. She stayed by the stone for a few minutes, talking, then she walked back. Janet walked over and said a few words than Angela's turn came.

"Hi Paul, how's it going up there?" Angela asked. "I wish I was there to help you out, to save your life."

Angela stood up, she was crying and she felt that something bad was coming. Walking back to the girls, she felt new energy flowing into her. Paula and Janet looked at her in surprise and they bowed their heads as if greeting an elder of high status. Leading the way, she led them away from the cemetary and out into the forest. Janet saw a ship landing and she felt fear growing inside of herself.

"We go towards the highway." Angela said. "Steal a car that is parked."  
"But I thought you were tired." Janet said.  
"I waked up." Angela said. "Paula, you need to stay focused."  
"I am focused." Paula said. "I'm sick of being ordered around."

The car that they picked out was an old blue model Oldsmodile with a rusty front cover and trunk. Angela had to hot wire it, and it wasn't as easy as she thought it was. The red wire to the blue didn't work neither did the blue to the blue wire, so she tried the yellow wire to the red. When that didn't work she tried the yellow wire to the blue. It started with a click and they all piled in. Angela was pulling the car into the road when Qua Sho, Yvertjo and Celtic raced out at them. They just barely made it, Celtic's fingernails broke the tail gate and it went flying.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: _It took me a while, but I finally got up the twenty eighth chapter of this story. I was a little slow in getting this up, mainly because I had forgotten the plot and had lost my notes. I found them though, they are right here and I hope to clean this chapter up in the near future. This chapter is just a mess, it's too short. Next chapter coming up soon._

* * *

Driving the Oldsmobile down the road was easy, there were no lights to slow them down and there were no towns that had people that would want to cross the street. It was clear driving all the way, they went through two states in two days. When Angela had to stop the car they were in Colorado. Angela had to stop because everyone had to use the bathroom. The place that they stopped at looked like a gas station, only it didn't have any gas pumps. 

"We make this quick." Angela said. "Five minutes."  
"Don't want them to catch up right." Paula said.  
"No, we don't want them to catch up." Angela sighed.

Angela was the first done, so she went into the store and started looking in at the merchandise. Janet and Paula followed quickly, they were in distress. Henry Terolsch, the clerk and store manager, was looking at them with wide eyes, he had never seen girls this beautiful before. Smiling, he walked towards the tall red head.

"Hi, my name is Henry." Henry said. "Henry Terolsch."  
"Hello Henry, will you do us a favor?" Angela asked.  
"Sure, I'd be delighted to offer my bed for you three." Henry said. "But you all have to pleasure me."  
"No, I don't mean that." Angela sighed. "I meant can you say that we didn't steal anything."  
"You want something?" Henry said. "Anything on me."  
"Thanks Henry." Angela sighed.

Angela piled packs of pies, drinks and gum on the counter quickly, Henry bagged them and Paula and Janet quickly carried them outside and placed them in the car. Henry watched with keen interest, trying to figure out why they were in such an excited mood. Without thinking he had walked out from behind the counter and had opened the door to his room. Touching the red heads shoulder, he felt her energy flow into him. She whirled around and faced him.

"Come, I'll show you something." Henry said. "Very pretty."  
"Thanks, but I know what your thinking." Angela said.  
"You do?" Henry asked.  
"Yes, I'm not stupid." Angela said.  
"I guess you'll be going now." Henry sighed.  
"Yes, goodbye now." Angela said.

Angela ran out of the store and opened the car door, Paula and Janet were fighting over the radio. Starting the engine, they heard Godsmack coming through the radio. All three girls stopped talking and fighting, they were all thinking about Celtic, Yvertjo and Qua Sho. Before they crossed the border into Kansas, the car ran out of gas and died.

"Now what?" Paula asked.  
"We go looking for another car." Angela said.

They were walking down the road, about three miles away from their stalled out and dead car, when they were attacked. At first they thought it was Qua Sho, Celtic and Yvertjo, but it was actually a pack of motorcycling men thinking they were all that and a bag of chips. Angela, at once, put up a mighty fight before they clubbed her in the head with a pipe.

"Take them to the warehouse and rape them." Rubin Stermin said.

Rubin Stermin, a short bald man with a scar on his left cheek, started his motorcycle up and rode in among his clan of husky man friends. One of the girls, the one he had clubbed, was draped over his motorcycle. He had many plans for this girl and she was either going to comply without a fight or he'd kill her afterwards. He was a pro at this, thirty girls and he had yet to be caught.

Qua Sho felt his temper rising, he had seen his girl put up a mighty fight and had seen one of the male humans hit her with a pipe. Celtic and Yvertjo had seen it to, but they were either holding in their anger or letting it flow throughout their bodies. Stepping out onto the road, Qua Sho roared. The motorcyclists didn't hear him, they kept going. Roaring in anger, he ran towards them. Amazingly he caught up with the motorcyclists.

Angela woke up a few hours later on Qua Sho's lap, at first she was scared then the fear was replaced with hatred. She slapped him across the jaw and he looked at her with fury filled eyes. Before she could stop him, his hand flew to her cheek. Her cheek felt like it had been hit by a bomb. Qua Sho looked at her with both anger and love in his eyes. Only for a second, the love replaced Angela's eyes. Then she replaced the love with hatred. Living on earth for a week had changed her attitude, she was back and better than ever.

"Is Angela okay?" Kelly asked.  
"What happened to her?" Karen asked.  
_"You hurt her!"_ Sue exclaimed.

Kelly watched as the stretcher was brought down from the ship, lying on it was Angela. Angela's jaw was puffed up and red, and one of her hands was broken. Janet and Paula came next, they were strapped down to a wheelchair. Qua Sho was walking angrily beside Angela, one of his hands squeezing her shoulder. Kelly felt bad, she felt as if she had abandoned her friends. Sue felt like she had turned her friends down and had broken a promise. Karen felt that this was all her fault, that if she had been with them this wouldn't have happened.

"Angel, can you hear me?" Sue gasped.  
"Angela cannot speak until she learns." Qua Sho hissed.  
"She's going to speak to us you toad stool." Sue screamed. "Angel, are you alright?"  
"I'll be alright when I get outta this thing." Angela whispered.

Qua Sho turned around and slapped Sue in the face, Sue fell down to the ground and started crying. Qua Sho stood on top of her, glaring down angrily. Kelly and Karen looked at him gawking. Janet and Paula were starring at him with fear on their faces. All three girls had been properly punished on the ship, Angela worse that Janet or Paula. Angela had three broken ribs, a broken wrist and ankle and her hair had been pulled. Qua Sho had cut it, cut it short.

_"He's a monster."_ Kelly exclaimed. "How in the world can you like him?"  
"How can you understand him?" Karen asked.  
"Girls, leave Angela alone." Zebepia said.  
"You're in on this too aren't you?" Sue yelled. "You wanted Angela to be punished?"  
"I wanted her to be taught a lesson yes." Zepebia said.  
"_All _of you are _monsters_." Karen exclaimed.  
"Angela is to be given to Celtic for a month." Zebepia said. "And Janet is going to Qua Sho."  
_"She'll be killed!"_ Sue exclaimed.  
"She learns quickly, she'll be back before you know it." Zebepia said.

A week later, Angela was switched to Celtic's home. Janet had put up a massive fight, she was scared of Qua Sho and didn't want to live with him. Angela, although her voice was cracking up, tried to reassure her that she'd be fine. Once she was in Celtic's home, she found out that she was not in control. Celtic made her clean the floors, his clothes and sew for three hours. Afterwards she felt very tired. She wanted to sleep on the couch, but no, Celtic made her sleep in his bed, with him alongside her. She felt that this was goign to be a very long month.


End file.
